How Do You Keep Love Alive
by klm111a
Summary: Haley's the Ravens basketball team manager while Lucas and Nathan are cocaptains in their senior year. Bound to make things interesting with Whitey and their friends secret plans. My version of S3, NH style.
1. Chapter 1

**This was just an idea that has been floating around on Fan Forum for months and I decided to take a chance on it and see how it goes. This is my first One Tree Hill ficlet after writing for years Tristan/Rory on Gilmore Girls. Big THANKS to bSusan/b…who not only came up with the idea originally, but edited this, came up with the title and sent me a drabble of the Lucas/Haley conversation and Ally for making the banner on The Rivercourt. **

**This is Post-Season Two…Nathan did go to High Flyers while Haley stayed in Tree Hill. She's living with Lucas, Brooke and Karen. As for Lucas/Brooke/Peyton the coupling haven't really been established maybe more in the later chapters but for the moment what's going on between them isn't the most important so that's been put aside…the three of them are all good friends. Enjoy and post reviews!**

_How Do You Keep Love Alive_

**.one.**

"Scott," barked basketball coach Whitey Durham. Both Scott boys and co-captains of the basketball team, Lucas and Nathan, on opposite sides of the room jumped up. "Not you two," Whitey says chuckling, highly amused at his two best players. He forcefully gestured next to Lucas, the only other Scott in the room. "Her." Haley James Scott looked up in surprise, as did Lucas and Nathan wondering what in the world would Whitey want with Haley. "You two keep studying. I don't want anyone getting kicked off the team for missing eligibility requirements," he chuckled again, motioning for Haley to follow him. With a reassuring pat from Luke on the shoulder, Haley grabbed her things and made her way out of the library.

Nathan watched the scene with avid interest which caused him and Haley to make eye contact. They both looked away promptly, but only caused Lucas and Nathan to share a sudden glance as well. Nathan shook his head and went back to his books…he didn't need Haley or Lucas in his life, he swore to himself. He desperately tried to continue to work but quickly realized that his studies no longer held the appeal they had last year with a certain tutor that made things interesting…

"Coach Durham, did I do something wrong?" she asked, trailing behind him in the hall.

"We'll discuss this in my office," he responded as they enter the boy's locker room cutting through to get to his office. Haley had never been to Whitey's office before although, Nathan had promised her that they'd do some things in there when they first got married. She smiled at the memory, shaking her head and blushing furiously as this wasn't the time to be thinking about…stuff like that…Instead, she glanced around the office and studied the pictures adorning the walls and shelves. There were pictures of past and present basketball players from throughout the years, but there were three pictures that caught her attention: a much younger looking Whitey in a Ravens basketball uniform and a beautiful girl whose grins were matching in their width, obviously taken after a win. Next to it were two vaguely familiar people that she knew now, in the present; a couple Haley had always wondered about how they got together. "Wow. Is that…" she trailed off and looks at Whitey questioningly.

"Dan and Karen," he answers with a wry smile. Haley half-smiled in response and then she looked at the third picture. It was a girl sitting on the bench sandwiched between two basketball players after an afternoon practice. The three of them looked so happy together, the thing she perhaps missed most: Lucas, Nathan and herself- the next generation of the Scott family. She closed her eyes for a moment…taking it all in before whispering, "How'd you get that?"

"I have my ways," Whitey replied mysteriously with a wink. "Haley, every once in a while there comes someone who influences certain basketball players…who isn't involved in the team or boosters. It happened last year with two of my most prominent players…"

"Lucas and Nathan," Haley answered quickly with a flitting smile.

"Yes, the Scott boys. You seem to have a way with the two of them and I think you'd be a good addition to the team." Haley giggled uncontrollably until she met the stare of a very serious Whitey.

"You're serious? Coach Durham, you can't be serious…we're talking about me, Haley James…Scott," she added awkwardly. "I'm flattered…but for one, you're the coach of the boys team and two, have you seen me in gym class?" Whitey laughed at her colorful reply.

"I see why they both are so enamored with you!" He commented wryly. "But…I'm not asking you to play Haley. We have plenty of boys to cover that. I also know you can't even nail a free-throw without doing it granny style and Tim does that enough," he paused, a grin appearing on his face, "What I'm asking is would you like to be my team manager?" Haley stared at him open-mouthed.

"I'd love to but-,"

"I know you and Nathan aren't back together and this isn't some hare-brained match making scheme. I need a manager…a girl who goes here that's organized, patient, smart and a tutor. I asked Principal Turner to give me a list of the most able students and I think you're the one best suited for the job. You followed the team all last year and know most of the players." Whitey paused…and leaned across his desk at Haley. "But if it makes you feel any better…my Camilla was my team's manager and Karen did it part-time between cheerleading…So what do you say?"

Quickly glancing at the pictures once more Haley answered cautiously…"I guess…"

"Great! Have these insurance forms in to me by tomorrow. Practice starts next week, so see you then. Now I have some things to do so get out of here!" Whitey barked loudly as Haley scampered out of the office as the bell rung signaling the end of class.

There were now boys coming in and out of the locker room. Blushing furiously, Haley tried to get out of the locker room as quick as possible. Instead…she hit a rock hard, naked chest and let out a little gasp of surprise…her pulse quickening significantly.

"Haley," Nathan said coolly as she looked up to meet his piercing blue eyes.

"Nathan," she responded in a matching tone…even though it was breaking her heart to do so.

"What did Whitey want with you?" he asks shortly…but curiously.

"Nothing," she blew out, softly avoiding his gaze.

"Oh. See you around then."

"Yeah…bye." Without a glance back Haley rushed out of the locker room, ignoring the pang in her heart ordering her to stay and fight for Nathan. Boy, did she miss him.

"Please tell me you're coming from there because you just had mad, hot, crazy reunion sex with a certain Scott boy in Whitey's office and got caught!" Haley whirled around, mortified.

"Brooke!"

"What it could happen," Brooke replies with a smirk and shrug. "Can't blame a girl for guessing…so, am I right or am I right?"

"I tried to stop her," Peyton said, horribly out of breath and she caught up with the two girls.

"P. Sawyer, you're so out of shape! This isn't good for cheerleading…which starts in a _week_!"

"Brooke, focus on Haley!"

"Right so reunion sex details!" she squealed as Lucas joined the group with a funny look on his face.

"Are you and Nathan back together?" Lucas questioned…squinting his eyes as if he was trying to read Haley's face without finding out too many gory details.

"Oh my god, this is embarrassing, huh?" Brooke questioned unabashed, throwing a smirk at Lucas.

"No, Luke we're not back together," Haley confirmed sadly. "Go do pre-season work-outs…I'll see you later with Brooke…unfortunately,"

"Hey! You guys love me,"

"Whatever you say, Brooke and I do not want to go in there picturing Haley and Na—,"

"Enough!" Haley commanded, laughing at him and pushing him through the door. "Nothing happened." When Luke left Brooke and Peyton both looked at her eagerly.

"Okay, Tutor Wife, dish the dirt!"

"There is no dirt to dish, Brooke!" With Haley settling between Brooke and Peyton the two best friends exchanged a glance. They both had easy access to tickling. "All right, all right!" Haley busted out laughing. "Whitey asked me to be basketball manager," she revealed. Brooke looked at her…now with a full-fledged pout on her face.

"Now, I need to give you _another_ nickname! Haley, what are you doing to me!"

"Sorry Brooke…I'm sure you'll come up with something. Anyway, Peyton, what do you think?"

"Well it's certainly an interesting development in the land of Nathan and Haley," she said smiling. "I think it'll be good for you two to be around each other."

"Not to mention being able to hang out with us during practices!" Brooke said clapping her hands in delight.

"I will not do any more cheerleading moves, Brooke!"

"Oh, God no! All the spots are taken…not to worry and even if they weren't…you're not cut out for cheerleading."

"Thanks a lot," Haley responded dryly.

"Anytime!" Brooke responded in a peppy tone. "Now…Goldilocks and I are going to work out some more so…so see you tonight?"

"Definitely. Where else would I be?" Brooke smiled wickedly.

"Here…in the locker room with Nathan!"

"BROOKE!" Haley yelled, lunging helplessly after Brooke, both her and Peyton took off running.

"Sorry…have to get in shape," Brooke called back with an impish grin.

"Manager of the basketball team…" she murmured to herself…a smile lighting up her face. It would be much better than just moping around and it would give her a chance to fight for Nathan to prove to him…he was her everything.

"Manager? But you don't know anything about basketball, Hales." Lucas stated simply. They were hanging out in Lucas' living room, waiting for Brooke and the pizza she had promised to pick up.

"So? You put a ball through a hoop, it's not that complicated, Lucas."

"Don't tell Nathan that's what you said." Lucas cautioned as Haley made a face at him, indicating her sudden interest in basketball.

"So…that's why you want to be involved…because of Nathan."

"I just want to be around him, Luke," she says softly. "I just…I miss him so much. I can't do anything anymore! I hurt all the time…I love him so much and he just can't see that! Maybe if I do this it will prove to him that I'm so sorry and that I'm not giving up on him and our marriage!"

"I just hope you know what you're getting yourself into, Hales." He hugged her and quietly said, "I know what it's like to have Nate shut you out from his life…he did it with me too…remember? And we're going to have to fight like hell to get him to let you—let us…back in again."

"I know Luke," she replied with a soft smile leaning into him. "That's why I'm glad we're best friends…besides how hard could managing be? It's just getting water bottles and stuff for the guys, right?"

Little did Haley know what exactly she was getting herself into when she agreed to be manager of the basketball team. Whitey had claimed that it wasn't a matchmaking scheme, but could it be exactly that?


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the semi-long wait. Kind of shot to me...haha. Thanks for all the wonderful review keep on writing them...please. I love them. :) **

_How Do You Keep Love Alive_

**.two.**

"Did you hear about our new manager?" Tim eagerly asked Nathan.

"No. We're having one this year?"

"Yeah! Whitey chose her last week, I hope she's hot!" Nathan rolled his eyes as he slams his locker shut with a resounding slam causing Tim to flinch a little.

"She won't go out with you."

"How do you know that, Nate?" Nathan smirked. He knew he was being cruel but frankly he could care less.

"Because if she has half a brain she'll know better," he bit out testing his best friend. Testing him to the limit...just to see how far he could go. However, one look at Tim's face and he know he went a little too far. "Sorry Tim…it's been a bad day," he offered up in apology.

"Every day's been a bad day for you," Tim muttered darkly to himself. "Ever since…"

"Since what…my wife left me?"

"Nate, dawg…I was just saying…" Tim trailed off as he noticed Nathan clench up in anger.

"Well you can shut the fuck up, _Dim_! I'll see you at practice," leaving a bewildered Tim behind Nathan walked down the hall aimlessly. Memories of Haley seemed to swarm at him from every direction.

Practice was to being in a half-hour and Nathan desperately hoped all these memories of Haley would stop swirling in his head. He decided to go to the one place he and Haley had never really been together, his sanctuary—the gym.

He rarely wanted to be alone in the gym and the one time he wished for it…it didn't come to him. Brooke and Peyton lounged on the bleachers, chatting happily, and he was about to go in and join them, (to shamelessly pump them for information on Haley of course) until Haley, herself, appeared into his line of sight. She was pushing a cart full of basketballs which caused Nathan to pause.

Haley…in his gym…with the basketball cart. It didn't add up yet.

"How goes it Manager slash Tutor Girl slash Wife!" rang out Brooke's peppy tone. Haley couldn't help but smile wryly at the nickname.

"Love the nickname, Brooke! It's going…"

"That bad, huh?" Peyton asked sympathetically. "No…I guess I'm just nervous."

"About what…you're perfect for the job. You know the boys…you know enough basketball," Brooke quipped.

"I'm not worried about the guys…it's just one…"

Nathan tuned out from the conversation immediately as it hit him. How could Whitey do this to him? This was senior year, _his_ year and _Haley_ was going to be manager? No way, no fucking way.

Before he could stop himself he stomped his way into the gym, making so much noise that all three girls jumped and looked over. The three tensed up as soon as he breezed past and into the locker room. "Oh shit," Peyton said voicing exactly what the other two had been thinking.

"I should…go do some damage control," Haley whispered following where Nathan had gone.

"This is bullshit!" Nathan roared at his basketball coach of now four years.

"Nice to see you too, Nathan," Whitey replied.

"Do not talk to me as if you're not doing this!"

"Doing what?"

"Messing with my head and trying to screw over my senior year!"

"Nathan, we haven't even had practice yet what in the world is the problem today?"

"The manager."

"Haley?" Nathan flinched visibly.

"Yes, Haley," he hissed.

"She's the best for the job."

"She doesn't understand basketball!" Nathan threw out desperate for Whitey to see there was no way Haley could be manager. Whitey couldn't help but laugh at Nathan causing him to seethe even more.

"It's not that hard of a sport…you play it."

"I can't believe this!" Nathan blew out annoyed. "You know…you…"

"Nathan, I'm not trying to ruin your senior year. Halley would make, will make a great manager and you know it. You're just afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

"Spending all this time with her in the coming months," Whitey suggested.

"Coach, please. I can deal with spending time with her," Nathan scoffed in return.

"You haven't spent more than five minutes with her in months."

"She's not the same Haley anymore. Five minutes isn't going to change her back."

"But Nathan…you're not the same either," Whitey told him gently leaning across his desk to make sure Nathan was listening. "You've both changed…grown up…matured. You both had a chance to follow your dreams and yet here you both are in Tree Hill. Back to the same town and deep down…back to each other."

"I came back for your torture of Ravens basketball," Nathan flippantly replied with a smirk.

"That's bullshit Scott and you know it!" Nathan looked somewhat taken aback at this response, not knowing how to respond so Whitey plowed on. "My Camilla and I had the same problem when we first got married. Our dreams got in the way of each other. She wanted to become a famous actress and I wanted to get to the NBA. There was another guy involved…of course. The one who she starred in all the school musicals and plays with, he said he wouldn't go without her…he even bought her a ticket and offered to pay for it! I had always been jealous of that man. She went because I wasn't the end all be all of her dreams at that point in her life. I told her when she came back don't expect me to be waiting around for her I had dreams to chase as well. We didn't speak for months and then I got hurt. I blew my knee out and she heard about it. She called me but I told her not to come back to me and waste her time. That lasted for a week and there she was knocking down my door. She told me that Hollywood wasn't for her…it never would be without me." Whitey paused thinking of his beloved wife.

"What about the guy?" Nathan questioned curiously…amazed at the similarity between their stories.

"It wasn't about him…it never had been," Whitey revealed dramatically. "He was just the way to her dreams."

"And then you forgave her, just like that?"

"No. We had to work at that and it was a battle every day for a while. Our problem was that we had gotten married before we had a chance to grow independently. We even went through a second courtship which only lasted a week because we realized if it wasn't the two of us fighting against the world…nothing else mattered. We had somehow wound up back in Tree Hill like you and Haley."

Nathan looked a little more relaxed at the idea of Haley becoming manager and it was a good thing because the girl herself appeared in the doorway.

"Excuse me…Coach?" Haley questioned nervously. She had been listening to their entire conversation and couldn't help but feel her heartstrings tug in response to the familiar story. She could only hope Nathan felt the same.

"Yes, Haley?" Whitey questioned a twinkle in his eye. He knew he had hit something with the two parts of his favorite couple of Tree Hill High.

"It's five minutes before practice starts and Brooke is practically having a heart attack because the equipment closet isn't open yet."

"Oh yes, Brooke Davis…an impatient one isn't she?"

"As usual," Haley quipped with a wide grin. Whitey got up out of his seat and headed for the door. Nathan remained seated absorbing the story.

"Scott!" Whitey barked and Nathan jumped up out of his seat. "If you're late I'll be certain to give you extra suicides today. _After_ practice," with an evil cackle Whitey left the room.

Nathan went to leave the room when he met Haley's bemused expression.

"Hey," he said somewhat…warmly much to Haley's surprise.

"Umm…hi?" she questioned him a bit shyly.

"I think you'll make a great manager and don't be nervous about that guy, whoever he is, you could take him." With a half-smile in her direction he went to get ready for practice. Haley had to catch herself by the door-frame. It was going to be one long season…

"That's great, Hales!" Luke smiled warmly at his best-friend as she had animatedly re-told the incident with Nathan earlier that afternoon. There was a sparkle that had returned to her. A sparkle that hadn't been their since before _he who shall not be named_ came to town, "I know! It's crazy though, right?"

"I super-sized them!" sang out Peyton.

"I can't believe she's working _here_." Haley shook her head in disbelief.

"Brooke did too."

"_No!_ Brooke Davis? Poor Karen!"

"Hey! I wasn't that terrible."

"One time," Lucas started, already shaking with laughter. "Mom grounded her and made her do chores. She was supposed to be mopping but she was cleaning the floor with a sponge instead!" Peyton and Haley burst into laughter while Brooke slapped Lucas in the arm.

"How about the time I busted you for taking a cold shower _early_ in the morning?"

"That's just nasty!" volunteered Peyton.

"It was like 90 degrees outside!" Lucas protested.

"Oh, please! Your bed sheets were in the washer, Lucas!"

"Way too much information," squealed Haley despite her fit of giggles showing otherwise. The door opened and the bell jingled but none of them paid any attention to it, they were too busy cracking themselves up.

"What's so funny, guys?" a familiar male voice spoke up. The laughter in Haley's throat died as she froze up.

"Nathan…hi."

"Hey," he replied casually, shifting his weight between his feet.

"What's going on?" Brooke questioned him loudly.

"I just wanted to say nice job today, Haley…and you need to sew this on my jersey…Lucas's too," he said thrusting his jerseys and the letter C (for Captain) at her.

"What do you think I am? Your mother?" Haley snipped annoyed.

"No, you're my wi— …I mean _the manager_, " he stopped and let out a frustrated sigh. "You know what? Forget it. Peyton, can I have a cup of coffee?" he snapped.

"Sure, Nathan," Peyton rushed to the counter wanting to get Nathan out as soon as she possibly could.

"Nathan, it's fine. I'll do it," Haley said quickly, trying to grab the jersey.

"Well, I don't want you doing me any favors, Haley!"

"It wouldn't be a favor…it'd be my pleasure," she said with a sickly sweet smile.

"Here's your coffee," Peyton handed the cup over to him.

"Thanks," Nathan responded gruffly. "Thanks Haley!" he called out with an exaggerated wink as he shut the door behind him.

"What an asshole!" Lucas burst out.

"Nathan Scott of old is back and looking better than ever," Brooke said with a straight face to Haley.

"Brooke! That's my husband!"

"I'm kidding! God. I just love getting you riled up Haley." Brooke said with a wink. Haley simply sighed and made a face at Brooke. "Well, stop kidding!" she turned to Lucas who held a worried expression on his face.

"Luke, don't worry about it as if I was going to let you sew on your C anyways!" she said with a smile at his annoyed expression.

"Well then, we better get moving someone has a lot of sewing to do!" Lucas mocked. "I'm eating first!"

"Ahh yes…nothing gets in the way of Haley James and her food."

Nathan shoved his hands into his pockets as he watched the four people with whom he was closest with continue to fool around. It was funny to think that a little over a year ago Brooke and Peyton wouldn't had been caught dead with Lucas or Haley and vice versa. A year ago, he would most likely be at some lame ass pre-basketball season smash fest with both girls…funny how things changed like that.

Why had he subjected himself to this? He had come up with the lame 'sew my C on my jersey' excuse just to see her outside of school that had to count for something; right? His being an asshole had just kicked in when he was feeling defensive which he had been in the café. He was about to leave his spot on the sidewalk when Haley came outside.

"You okay?" she asked concerned etched into her features.

"Yeah, fine, I got to go," he said lamely. "Wait, do you want to come in and eat with us?"

"Really?" his eyes lit up for a moment, the Nathan Scott who wore his heart on his sleeve questioned.

"Sure." Then the memories hit him like a ton of bricks. He felt Haley was getting to close to him again…getting past the wall he had built around his heart to fight against her. "I can't do this, Haley," he whispered painfully.

"Do what, eat?" she asked with a wry smile on her face.

"Pretending nothing happened! Is that what I meant to you?" he asked his voice getting hoarse.

"Nathan! That's not what I—,"

"It's great that you're manager and all but that **_DOES NOT_** mean I have to like it!" with that he turned on his heel and stalked away.

"Are we ever going to talk about this?" she called out to him desperate to stop him while crossing her arms across her chest.

"Whenever it becomes unavoidable which will be oh…never!" he yelled back flippantly.

"Fine then!" she yelled at his back.

"Fine!" He yelled back. In a huff Haley went back to the café while Nathan got into his car both discreetly looking at the other from their windows. They were both more furious at themselves than each other.

Basketball had only been going on a day and senior year…a month. How were they going to survive the season and the school year? They hadn't spent more than five minutes together in months…and now they couldn't seem to get around each other. Things sure were heating up.

Oh, the drama.


	3. Chapter 3

**Just dropping off a quick update of this fic! Hope you all enjoy and thanks for the amazing feedback. I try to update ASAP but life's getting more complicated with the summer ending. ENJOY and leave reviews. **

_How Do You Keep Love Alive_

**.three.**

It was Elizabeth Cunningham's first day on the job as Tree Hill High's college counselor. She was replacing the other college counselor who had been pregnant and was on maternity leave. The job had fallen into her lap unexpectedly and she wasn't really sure what was going to happen. Her predecessor had left a pile of folders of students she would have to meet with. She pulled up the first file…Nathan Scott. The name sounded vaguely familiar…could it be the son of the legendary Daniel Scott?

"Where do you want to go to school Nathan?" she questioned the surly brunette in front of her.

"Anywhere," he mumbled.

"Care to narrow it down at all?" she questioned with a slight laugh. He sighed in response.

"I just want to play college ball."

"How about East Coast?" she suggested to him.

"Sure," Nathan shrugged.

"There's UNC, Duke, UConn..."

Nathan's eyes lit up at the mention of these basketball schools. "I've always wanted to play for one of those schools," he admitted with a grin.

"Well there you go. Now about financial aid…"

"Haley, what are your plans next year?" she asked the pretty girl.

"I don't know…"

"College?"

"I honestly have no idea what I want to do…" the poor girl looked confused and hopeless. There had to be something Elizabeth could do to cheer her up. Oh yes, _that_.

"Haley, you could have your choice of Ivy League schools!" Haley stared at this new college counselor, what in the world was she saying? She knew she had good grades but it couldn't possibly be _that_ good. "What are you talking about?"

"I thought you didn't know!" she smiled broadly. "Haley…you're valedictorian if and only if you catch up on the work you missed while you took that leave of absence last year and stay on top of all your classes this year, okay?" Haley nodded speechless for the first time ever.

"Lucas…it says here you're plans are college. Where are you thinking of going?" she questioned…the third Scott. Scott was a common last name she knew but not this common.

"I want to go wherever my sister-in-law and brother are going," Lucas admitted.

"Are going?"

"It's Nathan and Haley Scott," he said quietly.

"They're married?" Lucas looked confused. Surely _one_ of them had mentioned it!

"Well…yeah."

"Neither of them mentioned it…they're only seventeen! Lucas, are you feeling all right?"

"They're kind of not on speaking terms at the moment, Miss Cunningham."

The curly blonde grinned at the college counselor. "Two words: ART SCHOOL!" Elizabeth couldn't help but let a little sigh of relief escape her mouth. After the Scotts, none of whom really knew what they were doing next year minus being somehow involved with basketball. Peyton Sawyer was a welcome distraction.

"Do you know where?

"Somewhere near my friends."

"Do they all get along?" Peyton looked pained to admit the truth to her but she did.

"Nathan just has issues with Haley and Lucas but we'll be past that by August!" Elizabeth hated to crush the dream of going to a school near her friends but this was no TV show on _The WB_.

"The problem is that you're not applying in August. You're applying _now_," Peyton nodded but her face clouded over…how would Nathan and Haley wind up going to the same school or schools close to each other?

"I just want two things…to get out of Tree Hill and have plenty of boys to peruse without the last name Scott," Brooke said with a wink to the college counselor. Brooke could tell she could understand the boys part of the equation…she was pretty enough.

"Scott?"

"Lucas…I love the boy to death I do but a girl's got to have options you know?" Brooke smiled charismatically.

"Of course…do you have any financial issues?"

"None. My family's loaded," she said brightly not at all embarrassed to admit it.

"Anywhere in particular?"

"Well near my best friend, Peyton and my favorite married couple--,"

"Haley and Nathan," Elizabeth cut her off tiredly.

"Yes, how did you know?"

"Let's just say I've heard it before."

Elizabeth shut the door to her room as Brooke Davis walked out as she let out a tired sigh. Three of the five kids she had met with this morning had all wanted to be near the married couple of Tree Hill High—Nathan and Haley Scott. Yet, the two kids themselves hadn't said a word of the other. Her predecessor—Mrs. Gordon had said it was an easy job, that most kids knew where they wanted to go and friends weren't too much of a factor. Then again, Mrs. Gordon hadn't seen the Scotts or their friends yet. She sighed…what in the world was she going to do about this?

"So what did you think of Miss Cunningham?" Tim prodded his best friend. Nathan shrugged noncommittally. "She's hot, huh?" Nathan rolled his eyes.

"Tim…is that all you think about?"

"Nate, you have to admit it's true! Maybe I can pull a Pacey! Like he did with Miss Jacobs!"

"What?" Nathan looked at Tim disgusted and shocked at what he'd just thought he heard.

"Nothing, never mind…" Tim mumbled looking down at his lunch.

"No! That was a _Dawson's Creek_ reference!"

"No it wasn't. Why have you been watching it Nate? Joey keep you company on those lonely nights?" Nathan had the urge to smack Tim in the head but he squelched it. Tim watching _Dawson's Creek_ would be worth it.

"Haley made me watch it on TBS whenever we were home at 10 in the morning."

"Me too!" Tim claimed.

"Tim…Haley didn't make you watch it!" Tim tried to come up with something else but it was too late. "Admit it! You watch it all on your own…man this is good!" Nathan laughed and in the back of his mind recalled the times he and Haley had hung out and watched the show. He had complained bitterly whenever she begged to watch it but he never admitted it but he was a fan (of Pacey and Joey only). They reminded him of Haley and him.

"You're my future Nate…"

She had said that to him during one of the episodes after Joey had said it to Pacey. He had made fun of her for saying it calling her a dork but really he had been thrilled at what she had said. He had even said the same to Lucas.

Sighing he looked across the cafeteria to where Haley was sitting with Lucas, Peyton and Brooke. There was a lot of excited squealing and smiling. This wasn't odd considering Brooke was sitting there but it seemed to be all centered on Haley. People kept stopping by and congratulating her.

"What the hell?" Nathan asked more to himself than to Tim.

"Haley?" Tim asked expectantly.

"No." Nathan responded coldly.

"Whatever you say, man…I heard she's valedictorian or something. Cunningham told her this morning." Nathan's heart sank at this. All the chances of them going to the same college were pretty much shot to hell now. She'd be applying to the Ivy League schools…he wouldn't.

"Hello Miss Valedictorian!" Whitey teased as she breezed into his office.

"Please, stop! I've heard enough sucking up to last a lifetime!" Haley quipped while making a gagging motion. A week of managing and Haley was already a pro…she was even getting close to Whitey. It was obvious he was enamored with her and how she reminded him of Camilla. Whitey laughed at her quirky antics while she pulled out Nathan's jerseys…which caused him to pause.

"What are those?"

"Nathan's jerseys….sorry they took so long to sew on the Cs!"

"I never told Nathan you could do that."

"It's not a big deal, Coach. It kind of makes me feel like he wants me back into his life…it's stupid, I know but it has to mean something…" she paused and looked at Whitey expectantly. "Doesn't it?" she whispered.

"Of course it does Haley! You know Camilla and I went through a rough patch too,"

"The Hollywood story, right?"

"Yes…did Nathan tell you that?"

"I kind of overheard it. First day managing and all…." She shrugged innocently. "I won't eavesdrop again. I have to get moving filling water bottles and all that jazz," she said with a smile, backing out of the office.

"He'll forgive you soon, Haley, I can tell." With a half-smile Haley backed out of the office to go fill the water bottles as promised.

"I guess congratulations are in order, huh?" a deep male voice asked. Haley whirled around, halfway through filling the water bottles and squirted one all over the guy in front of her.

"Oh Nathan! I'm sorry…you scared me!"

"Obviously," he smirked, in response she frowned. "Let me dry that for you…" she trailed off looking around for a towel. She grabbed one and got close to him to soak the water up from his shirt-clad chest. Her heart was pounding double-time. She couldn't remember the last time she had been that close to Nathan. She suddenly had an insatiable urge to kiss him and the feeling seemed to be mutual. Instinctively they both moved closer together listening to their hearts and not logic.

"Hey Hales…I need my water bottle," Lucas stopped talking and stared at the proximity of Nathan and Haley. It threw him back to last year at The Classic.

"Right…water bottle!" Haley chirped jumping away from Nathan….the moment was clearly over.

"Luke," Nathan said coolly, nodding at him.

'Nate," Luke answered with a nod back. When he left he gave Haley a weird, squinted look.

"What? I spilled water on him, it was innocent…I swear, Luke," Luke just shook his head.

"He hasn't called me Luke since he quit talking to me,"

"We haven't been that close since I came back," with a smile, a water bottle and a pat on the arm, Haley headed down the hall with Luke quickly catching up.

It was late. Practice had been over for almost two hours and the locker room was pretty much cleared out but still two people remained—Nathan and Haley Scott.

Practice had been brutal the past week for Nathan but he couldn't help but feel that something in his game was off. What…he couldn't exactly pinpoint what that something was. It didn't help that Dan was already laying into him about scouts that were visiting in the upcoming months. Also focusing solely on basketball was becoming more and more difficult with Haley being around constantly. He knew he should be going soon, his stomach growled in agreement. With one last lay-up which Nathan nailed effortlessly he headed to the locker room and the showers.

By the time Nathan was done he noticed Whitey's office light still on. Nathan didn't give a second thought to this…Whitey always stayed late but while he was showering and getting dressed a singing voice seemed to fill the locker room.

"Because….I miss you," Haley sang out softly. Haley shook her head and she closed her eyes for a second. Her eyes were going blurry after reading all the forms Whitey had given her. "I miss you…I miss you…" Haley mumbled trying to remember the other lyrics. The line seemed to resonate through her mind and heart.

"So I never did get to congratulate you," Haley let out a shriek and her papers went flying everywhere.

"Nathan! You've got to stop scaring me like that," Nathan laughed at her and grinned.

"You're too easy James. Too easy!" Haley couldn't help but smile back.

"So I've been told. Anyway, practice's been over for a while, what are you still doing here?"

"Same could be said for you," Nathan pointed out.

"Well, I have managerial duties to attend to after practice," she stood up and started collecting the paper that she had thrown. Nathan walked into the office and looked around.

"Wow…I've never noticed this picture," he said looking at the Dan and Karen photograph.

"Weird…huh?" Haley commented, popping her head up from behind the desk to glance at it once more.

"Yeah," he moved over a little getting closer to the picture with him, Haley and Luke. "No way, Hales come here!"

_Hales_. _Hales. _Hales, the nickname echoed over and over again in her head. Lucas and her other close friends used it but it never had the effect that it had when Nathan said it. Haley scrambled up and arrived at the picture.

"I know," she said softly.

"How did Whitey get this?"

"No idea. Maybe he's stalking us," Haley teased and then giggled while Nathan let out a pained sigh.

"We were so happy. What the hell happened?"

"I fucked up," she whispered bluntly to him.

"I know by marrying me," Nathan answered miserably and Haley looked at him shocked…tears coming to her eyes.

"No! Nathan don't…don't ever think that. Marrying you…one of the things no one expected me to do was the best thing that has and ever will have happened to me."

"Then why aren't we together, Haley?"

"I don't know," Haley admitted. "No, I do know. I left Tree Hill…I left you."

"Why?"

"I had to…" Haley's tears started streaming down her cheeks. "I don't even know how I got from you telling me we we're over if I left to here. I miss you so much, Nathan,"

"I miss you too," he answered quietly and suddenly pulled her into a tight hug.

"And now I'm scared that once we graduate—," she let out a shaky sob.

"Haley…shh," Nathan soothed cutting her off and running his fingers through her hair.

His mouth immediately sought for hers. The kiss started soft and bittersweet but soon escalated to aggressive and passionate. Haley felt her knees buckling at the feel of Nathan's hot mouth on hers and Nathan let out a quiet groan. He quickly moved her so she could lean against something, Whitey's desk. The things on his desk were digging into Haley's back but she could care less. All she cared about was that moment with Nathan. He kissed as much of her as he could as her hands roamed up and down his back and rock-hard abs.

"I want you," Nathan said roughly as he left a mark on her neck.

"I want you too," Haley panted out, back at him while pulling off his shirt. Instantly Nathan found her lips again as he reached for the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head leaving her in a silk black bra…Nathan's favorite.

"I love this bra," he mumbled sexily as he kissed her shoulder.

"I know," she whispered breathlessly back before pulling him back into a searing kiss. She had missed this…too much.

About five minutes later right when Haley had been grasping at Nathan's belt buckle they were interrupted.

"Scott! Go home and get some sleep…big game tomorrow. Got to have my manager in top shape!" barked Whitey strolling into his office. Nathan and Haley broke apart as Nathan scrambled to get his t-shirt. He grabbed Haley's by mistake and pulled it on nearly ripping it. Whitey had yet to look up but Haley had yet to answer so he looked. "I guess I should have said Scotts," Whitey said sarcastically as Nathan pulled the shirt off and grabbed his own which Haley tossed to him while she took hers. Both of them had the decency to look embarrassed much to Whitey's relief.

"Coach…" Nathan began meekly.

"Save it. Get out of here before I have to inform the principal of your extracurricular activities!" Nathan high-tailed it out of there without even a good-bye in Haley's direction. Haley stayed in her spot holding the t-shirt in her hands leaning against Whitey's desk. She smelled it for a moment…it smelled of Nathan and slipped it back on.

"Coach…I know this was entirely unprofessional and I'm sorry. It will never happen again. I feel terrible…" Haley continued to ramble until Whitey cut her off.

"I told you he'd forgive you soon!" with a gleeful cackle Haley looked at him, astounded. "Get out of here, Haley!" Whitey winked and Haley rushed out the door as fast as could.

Haley walked out of the school. It was dark by now, she pulled out her cell phone and dialed Luke's number. The phone rang and rang it continued on to his voicemail. She pressed end and let out a frustrated yell.

"Luke, not answering?" questioned Nathan from his running SUV which pulled up next to her.

"No," she answered shortly putting her hands in her pockets and walking but Nathan drove right alongside her.

"Need a lift?"

"Not from you,"

"Haley, I'm not leaving you to walk to Luke's in the dark,"

"Well, I wouldn't want you too deal with too much responsibility you might just _ditch_ me!"

"Hales," he said tiredly. There was the nickname again, which caused her to pause. Using Hales was the ultimate weapon and Nathan had been known to wield this power over her.

"Fine," she grumbled getting into the passenger seat.

"That's my girl," he cheered cheekily.

"I'm not a dog, Nathan Scott," she warned.

"Trust me, I know," he smirked wickedly while she blew out her breath.

"It didn't mean anything," she rushed out in a mumble.

"It didn't," he repeated dully.

"Well it can't…we didn't solve anything. You still hate me…"

"But it didn't mean anything to you?" Haley sighed and looked away from him and let it out her response weakly.

"Of course it did!"

"Okay then," he smirked again…another infamous Scott defense mechanism.

"What have I done," Haley moaned out leaning her head against the window.

They had finally pulled up to Luke's house much to Haley's relief. "Thanks for the lift,"

"Anytime….Valedictorian," he teased.

"Whatever,"

"No, I think its great Haley. Good for you!" he congratulated…sounding somewhat proud for her.

"Thanks," she smiled at him shyly.

"I got to go. Dad's going to rip-shit on me since I skipped our night run and my mom's going to think I've been out getting steroids or something lame like that…" he went on for a moment bitching and moaning on what terrors his parents were.

"Come home then," she said when he paused for a breath.

"What?" Haley clapped a hand over her mouth.

"Nothing!"

"No, that wasn't nothing. What did you say?"

"Come home, Nate," she whispered desperately. Nathan stared at Haley. The girl he had fallen for, the girl he had married, the girl who had left him behind, the girl who had come back but ultimately had still broken his heart.

"I can't," Haley nodded knowingly. As soon as the question had left her mouth she knew it would be a no. It was still too soon for him. He had started to shut down from her just like he always did.

"I know you hate me right now and that's fine. I get it…but you're still my home, Nathan. It's why I came back," she whispered slamming the door shut and rushing up the walkway. She ran up the stairs, opened and shut the front door and leaned against the door sobs wracking her body.

"Hales? What's wrong, sweetie," Brooke asked opening her arms for a hug which Haley gladly fell into. Nathan leaned his head against the steering wheel after Haley had disappeared into the house. Tears formed at the back of his eyes. There was a tap on his window which Nathan jumped at and rolled down the window to meet Lucas's inquiring gaze.

"You okay, man?"

"Fine," he answered coldly.

"Nathan…"

"Save it, Lucas! I don't need a speech about forgiving Haley, okay? I can't deal with this on top of Dad, Mom, college, scouts, college applications and all the shit that's going on in my life! Just leave me alone!"

"I wasn't going to give you a speech. I just wanted to say…if you need to talk I'm here for you,"

"And report to Haley every word I say…thanks but no thanks," he answered bitterly.

With that he slammed on the accelerator, tires squealing he left Lucas in the dust. Lucas sighed, as big of an asshole he was he couldn't help but miss the loser that was the worst part. He looked up at the sky searching for some kind of sign that everything was going to be all right. Who knew what tomorrow held…with one more sigh he headed inside to comfort Haley.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the semi-long wait, school just started up for me and it's become crazy around here. Thus, this chapter and the next are here for you to read. yay! Keep posting the awesome reviews. ;)

_How Do You Keep Love Alive_

**.four.**

_A WEEK LATER_

Sleep. There was nothing Nathan Scott wanted more in the world. He was lying on his back, in his bed, throwing the basketball up in the air and catching it over and over again. A glance at the clock indicated it was nearly 3 in the morning and Nathan let out a frustrated sigh. Since Haley had left he would barely get 4 hours of sleep but now…even those 4 hours were luxurious to him. Ever since he and Haley had made out in Whitey's office, a week earlier, he couldn't wrap his head around it. The way the two of them fit so perfectly together couldn't be shaken from his memory and it was becoming more and more frustrating to him.

It was beginning to creep into the rest of his life. He was short-tempered (even more so than usual) with his parents, forgetting everything, dropping things left and right as well as the inability to focus when playing basketball. The first game was coming up fast and Nathan feared his 'A' game wouldn't make an appearance anytime before the game and Dan would be planning to kill him.

Haley wasn't in much better shape when it came to sleep patterns. The only time she could fall asleep was when her shirt (the one Nathan had put on by mistake) was near and smelling of him but that was fading more and more each day, without the shirt and the smell; sleep never seemed to come.

She always prided herself on never forgetting things such as homework but she found herself doing just that more and more. She'd find herself zoning out completely on Nathan. It was almost the same as when she first realized she was in love with him only it was about one hundred times worse because she couldn't be with him, let alone speak.

Things had been incredibly awkward between them since they had been caught in Whitey's office. They both pretended the other didn't exist unless it was absolutely necessary to notice them. Whitey was getting sick of it as was the rest of the team. They missed their co-captain who did no wrong and the sensible manager they all had come to adore.

"You ready for the game?" Dan barked at Nathan. Nathan had stopped by to grab his basketball gear and a snack. He had hoped no one would show up and he had almost made it home-free when Dan had made an appearance.

"Sure thing, Dad," he nearly sneered at his father. Dan seemed to ignore it. "I hope your conditioning is better than last year,"

"It is," Nathan said shortly trying to finish eating as quickly as possibly. His leg was bouncing up and down, his jaw clenched. He was so sick of living with his parents. He missed his apartment…he desperately wanted to leave the confining space of the Scott mansion.

"Play your best game son…some scouts are going to be there," Nathan let out an annoyed sigh.

"It's the first game of the year, Dad. They shouldn't be watching me yet!"

"Nathan. Your future is right here, right now. If you don't want the scouts looking at you now…you're never going to play college ball,"

"And what if I don't want to," Nathan muttered to himself.

"You're playing Nathan. I'm not letting you waste your skills,"

"Like you did?" Nathan looked at him defiantly and Dan looked not amused.

"Don't you dare say that, NATHAN SCOTT!" he roared and Nathan didn't even blink.

"Whatever, Dad, see you tonight," he snipped and made his way out of the kitchen. Dan was furious. How dare his son say anything like that to him. He better be playing his best game of his life tonight.

The game of his life it was not. He was playing pretty good…Lucas and Tim were playing just as good, if not better than Nathan so they were ahead by 10 points at half-time. They were heading to the locker room when a strong hand grasped Nathan's arm hard. Nathan let out a soft gasp until he met the eyes of his father. Dan pulled him down the hall out of his teammate's ear shot (or so he thought).

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? YOU'RE SUCKING OUT THERE NATHAN!" he yelled at him down the hall by lockers.

"I'm playing fine." Nathan said coldly, detached from his father's yelling already.

"FINE! THOSE SCOUTS OUT THERE ARE LOOKING FOR BETTER THAN FINE! AND YOU'RE NOT PLAYING BETTER THAN FINE."

"Then maybe I'm not cut out for college ball, Dad," he sneered. "You obviously weren't so don't be bitching me out about this. You should be doing it to yourself!"

Dan grabbed Nathan roughly by his jersey and jerked him against the lockers. Nathan winced very slightly. "DON'T YOU EVER, EVER TALK TO ME IN THAT WAY. ESPECIALLY WITH THAT DISGUSTING DISPLAY OF WHAT YOU CALL PLAYING BASKETBALL!" Dan pushed him against the lockers again for effect.

"I'M PLAYING THE WAY I PLAY!" Nathan finally yelled back. Dan was being stupid…it was only the first game of the season. No one expected him to be the superstar especially with Lucas alongside him as co-captain. "WELL THE WAY YOU PLAY ISN'T GOOD ENOUGH!"

Haley had been down the hall listening to this entire conversation and now it was getting ridiculous. Dan was such a scumbag. Nathan was playing the best he could and it was pretty damn good.

Whitey stuck his head out. "Scott," he said to Haley and Haley glanced at him.

"Yeah, Coach?"

"Where's Nathan?"

"Dan's chewing him out," she said quietly. "That's it…" Whitey made a move to come out of the locker room but Haley stopped him but charging down the hall.

"DAN, JUST LEAVE HIM THE HELL ALONE!" Haley yelled out extremely pissed and annoyed.

"Isn't this cute. Your wife…oh wait, that's right! Your _manager_ is defending you,"

"Where do you get the right to do this to your son? He's playing his heart out, out there on the court but you're just too blind to see that. It's the first game of the season, cut him a break,"

"I never cut people breaks, Haley and Nathan doesn't seem to either now does he? Especially with you,"

"Leave her out of this!" Nathan said to him loudly.

"She put herself into this, Nathan,"

"DAD--,"

"I can handle it Nathan. I'm a big girl," she turned back at him and screwed her face up in disgust. "You're disgusting. You have scouts come on the first game of the year and expect Nathan to be playing at a higher level than he was last year. You should be ashamed of yourself!"

"Not as ashamed as you should be for leaving your husband."

"But I came back," Haley said ignoring the tears pricking at her eyes. "But you…you will never change. You pretended to blow out your knee and why? Because your father put too much_ pressure_ on you, how the hell do you think Nathan feels? He used to _love_ this game but you've just made it into something he's starting to _loathe_ and yet you keep on pushing. Do you want him to blow out his knee _on purpose_ like you?" she questioned him defiantly.

Nathan watched Haley in rapt attention. He had never seen her so riled up since the time she had flipped out at his mom. He hadn't lied when he said he had felt himself turned on by her and this time it was no exception.

"Nathan needs to play his best to get into the best colleges." Dan responded. "He knows that, Dan. He doesn't need you breathing down on his neck every two seconds reminding him. You should just leave,"

"Nathan, are you going to say anything in this?" Dan questioned.

"Dad," he said tiredly. "I don't want you here," he said not looking him in the eye. Dan sputtered unable to come up with a retort. "Just leave," Haley said coldly.

"I don't take orders from you," he sneered. "How long are you staying in Tree Hill until another tour comes out?" Haley didn't even hear him she was looking at Nathan.

"Whitey wants you in the locker room," Nathan nodded and steered Haley in the direction of the locker room without looking back at his seething father.

"Why?" Nathan asked her as he paused before going into the locker.

"Why, what?"

"Why did you defend me?"

Haley simply smiled at him and shrugged. "You played good," Nathan leaned in and kissed her quickly on the mouth.

"Thank you," he said simply, smiled at her and went into the locker room without another word. Haley stared at the closing door and shook her head. What the hell?

Dan had disappeared much to the relief of Haley and Nathan. Nathan had made a stunning turn around and was playing to the caliber and possibly even better then he had last year.

Haley had stopped forgetting things and being out of it. She threw water bottles, filled the paper cups of water and tended to whoever needed her help while keeping track of stats. She was finally feeling confident with her managerial skills.

It was tied, 30-30, despite Nathan's fabulous turn-around from half-time, with a minute remaining in the game. In the huddle Whitey told everyone to get it to either Nathan or Lucas. "Ravens on 3," Tim said quickly. "1…2…3,"

"Ravens," the whole team said in unison before heading back to the court. Haley started bouncing her leg up and down as well as chewing on her fingernails. She had faith…faith that Nathan could actually do it. The whistle was blown and Nathan threw the ball in from the sideline to Tim. Tim easily handed it off to Lucas who made his way down the court.

Lucas passed it to Tim who dribbled it for a few seconds. The clock was ticking down and Haley's stomach kept on flipping. The crowd across the gym was yelling "DE-FENSE!" and stomping their feet. The Tree Hill cheerleaders tried to drown out the opponents fans…Peyton and Brooke yelling to their hearts content but it only made the other team's fans louder.

Nathan didn't look fazed at all. The clock was at 30 seconds now and Tim threw it back to Lucas. Lucas moved the ball around for a little while, trying to kill time off the clock, he passed it to Grant Duke He was able to slip the ball to Nathan and in the words of Mouth McFadden, "And for the three!"

Haley felt her breath catch in her throat as she watched Nathan make a shot she'd seen him make endless times. But all those other times didn't matter. All that did was the here and now. As in slow motion the ball slowly made its way to the rim…and with a SWOOSH!

"And it's good!" yelled Mouth as the whole Tree Hill side of the gym exploded into noise.

Haley let out a scream and jumped to her feet as the whole team crowded around Nathan. Nathan was thrilled and allowed the team to shower him with congratulations but he didn't care. His eyes met Haley's and she smiled widely at him and gave him two thumbs up. He slipped out from between his teammates and pulled Haley into a hug.

"Thank you," he whispered in her ear before letting go.

"You did it all by yourself,"

"Well the basketball part but my head wasn't in the game until you told me I played good. So thank you,"

"I'm glad you scored the winning basket," she kissed him on the cheek. "Me too. Listen, are you going to come to the beach house tonight?"

Haley raised her eyebrows questioningly at him…did he mean…alone?

"For my party," Nathan said pointedly.

"Isn't your dad going to be pissed about it?"

"I've had it for the past two years. It's tradition and besides who score the winning basket? That would be me! So are you going to come?"

"Oh…umm, I don't know. If Lucas and Brooke want to go…I'll come,"

"Well, you should come. You did help us win the game," with a wink and a smirk he sauntered to the locker rooms while the rest of his teammates slowly followed.

"Congrats Coach," Haley called out smiling at Whitey who just laughed. "Thank you, Haley," he said seriously.

"For what?"

"Getting Nate away from Dan and having him play the way I know he can," Haley simply shrugged and Whitey just smiled knowingly at her. His smile faded when he saw Grant Duke approaching Haley slowly.

"Great job managing tonight," Grant complimented Haley. Grant was a good looking guy, he had the classic preppy look with basketball features…tall, broad-chested and blonde but he didn't have the Scott genes.

"Oh umm thanks," Haley said somewhat nervously. He was smiling at her oddly and she just ignored it. "You gonna go to Scott's party at the beach house?"

"I don't know yet," she said tightly. "Oh well that's cool. Hope I see you there,"

"Yeah," Haley said quickly as she started grabbing water bottles and towels. "You better go before all the hot water runs out," Haley joked. "Oh good idea. See you around, Hales," he said and jogged off. He was calling her Hales already? He didn't even know her.

All she wanted was a certain guy to be hers again and Grant Duke certainly wasn't him. What's a girl to do?

**.four. **

Sleep. There was nothing Nathan wanted more in the world. He was lying on his back, in his bed, throwing the basketball up in the air and catching it over and over again. A glance at the clock indicated it was nearly 3 in the morning and Nathan let out a frustrated sigh. Since Haley had left he would barely get 4 hours of sleep, but now…even those 4 hours were luxurious to him. Ever since he and Haley had made out in Whitey's office, a week earlier, he couldn't rest period…The way the two of them fit so perfectly together couldn't be shaken from his memory and it was becoming more and more frustrating to him.

It was beginning to creep into the rest of his life. He was short-tempered (even more so than usual) with his parents, forgetting everything, dropping things left and right as well as the inability to focus when playing basketball. The first game was coming up fast and Nathan feared his '**A**' game wouldn't make an appearance anytime before the game and Dan would be planning to kill him.

Haley wasn't in much better shape when it came to sleep patterns. The only time she could fall asleep was when her shirt (the one Nathan had put on by mistake) was near and smelling of him but that was fading more and more each day, without the shirt and the smell sleep never seemed to come.

She always prided herself on never forgetting things such as homework but she found herself forgetting just that more and more. She'd find herself zoning out completely on Nathan. It was almost the same as when she first realized she was in love with him only it was about one hundred times worse because she couldn't _be_ with him, let alone speak.

Things had been incredibly awkward between them since they had been caught in Whitey's office. They both pretended the other didn't exist unless it was absolutely necessary to notice them. Whitey was getting sick of it as was the rest of the team. They missed their co-captain who did no wrong and the sensible manager they all had come to adore.

"You ready for the game?" Dan barked at Nathan. Nathan had stopped by to grab his basketball gear and a snack in hope that no one was home. He had almost made it home-free when Dan had made an appearance.

"Sure thing, Dad," he nearly sneered at his father. Dan seemed to ignore it. "I hope your conditioning is better than last year."

"It is," Nathan said shortly trying to finish eating as quickly as possibly. His leg was bouncing up and down, his jaw clenched. He was so sick of living with his parents. He missed his apartment…he desperately wanted to leave the confining space of the Scott mansion.

"Play your best game son…some scouts are going to be there," Nathan let out an annoyed sigh.

"It's the first game of the year, Dad. They shouldn't be watching me yet!"

"Nathan. You're future is right here, right now. If you don't want the scouts looking at you now…you're never going to play college ball!"

"And what if I don't want to," Nathan muttered to himself.

"You're playing Nathan. I'm not letting you waste your skills!"

"Like you did?" Nathan looked at him defiantly and Dan looked not amused.

"Don't you dare say that, NATHAN SCOTT!" he roared and Nathan didn't even blink.

"Whatever, Dad, see you tonight," he snipped and made his way out of the kitchen. Dan was furious. How dare _his son_ say anything like that to him! He better be playing his best game of his life tonight.

The game of his life it was not.

He was playing pretty good…Lucas and Tim were playing just as good, if not better than Nathan so they were ahead by 10 points at half-time. They were heading to the locker room when a strong hand grasped Nathan's arm hard. Nathan let out a soft gasp until he met the eyes of his father.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? YOU'RE SUCKING OUT THERE NATHAN!" he yelled at him after dragging him down the hall by the lockers.

"I'm playing fine." Nathan said coldly, detached from his father's yelling already.

"FINE! THOSE SCOUTS OUT THERE ARE LOOKING FOR BETTER THAN FINE! AND YOU'RE NOT PLAYING BETTER THAN FINE."

"Then maybe I'm not cut out for college ball, Dad," he sneered. "You obviously weren't so don't be bitching me out about this. You should be doing it to yourself!"

Dan grabbed Nathan roughly by his jersey and jerked him against the lockers. Nathan winced very slightly. "DON'T YOU EVER, EVER TALK TO ME IN THAT WAY! ESPECIALLY WITH THAT DISGUSTING DISPLAY OF WHAT YOU CALL PLAYING BASKETBALL!" Dan pushed him against the lockers again for effect.

"I'M PLAYING THE WAY I PLAY!" Nathan finally yelled back. Dan was being stupid…it was only the first game of the season. No one expected him to be the superstar especially with Lucas alongside him as co-captain.

"WELL THE WAY YOU PLAY ISN'T GOOD ENOUGH!"

Haley had been down the hall listening to this entire conversation and now it was getting ridiculous. Dan was such a scumbag. Nathan was playing the best he could and it was pretty damn good. Whitey stuck his head out.

"Scott," he said to Haley and Haley glanced at him.

"Yeah, Coach?"

"Where's Nathan?"

"Dan's chewing him out," she said quietly.

"That's it…" Whitey made a move to come out of the locker room, but Haley stopped him and began charging down the hall toward the action.

"DAN, JUST LEAVE HIM THE HELL ALONE!" Haley yelled out extremely pissed and annoyed.

"Isn't this cute. Your wife—I mean _manager_ is defending you,"

"Where do you get the right to do this to your _son_? He's playing his heart out, out there on the court but you're just too blind to see that. It's the first game of the season, cut him a break!"

"I never cut people _breaks_, Haley, and Nathan doesn't seem to either now does he? Especially with you,"

"Leave her out of this!" Nathan said to him loudly.

"She put herself into this, Nathan."

"DAD--,"

"I can handle it Nathan. I'm a big girl," she turned back at him and screwed her face up in disgust. "You're disgusting! You have scouts come on the first game of the year and expect Nathan to be playing at a higher level than he was last year. You should be ashamed of yourself!"

"Not as ashamed as you should be for leaving your husband."

"But I came back," Haley said ignoring the tears pricking at her eyes. "But you…you will never change. You _pretended_ to blow out your knee and why? Because _your father_ put _too_ much pressure on you, how the hell do you think Nathan feels? He used to _love_ this game but you've just made it into something he's starting to _loathe_ and yet you keep on pushing. Do you want him to blow out his knee _on purpose_ like you?" she questioned him defiantly.

Nathan watched Haley in rapt attention. He had never seen her so riled up since the time she had flipped out at his mom. He hadn't lied when he said he had felt himself turned on by her and this time it was no exception.

"Nathan needs to play his best to get into the best colleges." Dan responded.

"He knows that, Dan! He doesn't need you breathing down on his neck every two seconds reminding him. You should just leave!"

"Nathan, are you going to say anything in this?" Dan questioned.

"_Dad_," he said tiredly. "I don't want you here," he said not looking him in the eye. Dan sputtered unable to come up with a retort. "

Just leave," Haley said coldly.

"I don't take orders from you," he sneered. "How long are you staying in Tree Hill until another tour comes out?" Haley didn't even hear him though because she was looking at Nathan.

"Whitey wants you in the locker room," Haley stated quietly. Nathan nodded and steered Haley in the direction of the locker room without looking back at his seething father.

"Why?" Nathan asked her as he paused before going into the locker.

"Why, what?"

"Why did you defend me?"

Haley simply smiled at him and shrugged. "You played good." Suddenly, Nathan leaned in and kissed her quickly on the mouth.

"Thank you," he said simply, smiled at her and went into the locker room without another word. Haley stared at the closing door and shook her head. What the hell?

Dan had disappeared much to the relief of Haley and Nathan. Nathan had made a stunning turn around and was playing to the caliber and possibly even _better_ then he had last year.

Haley had stopped forgetting things and being out of it. She threw water bottles at the boys, filled the paper cups of water and tended to whoever needed her help while keeping track of stats. She was finally feeling confident with her managerial skills.

It was tied, 30-30, despite Nathan's fabulous turn-around from half-time, with a minute remaining in the game. In the huddle Whitey told everyone to get it to either Nathan or Lucas.

"Ravens on 3," Tim said quickly. "1…2…3,"

"Ravens," the whole team said in unison before heading back to the court. Haley started bouncing her leg up and down as well as chewing on her fingernails. She had faith…faith that Nathan could actually do it. The whistle was blown and Nathan threw the ball in from the sideline to Tim. Tim easily handed it off to Lucas who made his way down the court.

Lucas passed it to Tim who dribbled it for a few seconds. The clock was ticking down and Haley's stomach kept on flipping. The crowd all across the gym was yelling "DE-FENSE!" and stomping their feet. The Tree Hill cheerleaders tried to drown out the opponents fans…Peyton and Brooke yelling to their hearts content but it only made the other team's fans louder.

Nathan didn't look fazed at all. The clock was at 30 seconds now and Tim threw it back to Lucas. Lucas moved the ball around for a little while, trying to kill time off the clock, he passed it to Grant Duke. He was able to slip the ball to Nathan and in the words of Mouth McFadden.

"And for the three…."

Haley felt her breath catch in her throat as she watched Nathan make a shot she'd seen him make endless times. But all those other times didn't matter. All that did was the _here and now_. As in slow motion the ball slowly made its way to the rim…and with a SWOOSH!

"And it's good!" yelled Mouth as the whole Tree Hill side of the gym exploded into noise.

Haley let out a scream and jumped to her feet as the whole team crowded around Nathan. Nathan was thrilled and allowed the team to shower him with congratulations but he didn't care. His eyes met Haley's and she smiled widely at him and gave him two thumbs up. He slipped out from between his teammates and pulled Haley into a hug.

"Thank you," he whispered in her ear before letting go.

"You did it all by yourself."

"Well the basketball part, but my head wasn't in the game until you told me I played good. So thank you."

"I'm glad you scored the winning basket," she kissed him on the cheek.

"Me too," Nathan responded happily. "Listen, are you going to come to the beach house tonight?" Haley raised her eyebrows questioningly at him…did he mean…alone? "For my _party_," Nathan said pointedly.

"Isn't your dad going to be pissed about it?"

"I've had it for the past two years. It's tradition and besides who score the winning basket? That would be me! So are you going to come?"

"Oh…umm, I don't know. If Lucas and Brooke want to go…I'll come,"

"Well, you should come. You did help us win the game," with a wink and a smirk he sauntered to the locker rooms while the rest of his teammates slowly followed.

"Congrats Coach," Haley called out smiling at Whitey who just laughed.

"Thank you, Haley," he said seriously.

"For what?"

"Getting Nate away from Dan and having him play the way I know he can," Haley simply shrugged and Whitey just smiled knowingly at her. His smile faded when he saw Grant Duke approaching Haley slowly.

"Great job managing tonight," Grant complimented Haley. Grant was a good looking guy, he had the classic preppy look with basketball features…tall, broad-chested and blonde…but he didn't have the Scott genes, specifically, Nathan's so she wasn't interested.

"Oh umm thanks," Haley said somewhat nervously. He was smiling at her oddly and she just ignored it. "You gonna go to Scott's party at the beach house?"

"I don't know yet," she said tightly.

"Oh well that's cool. Hope I see you there."

"Yeah," Haley said quickly as she started grabbing water bottles and towels.

"You better go before all the hot water runs out," Haley joked.

"Oh good idea. See you around, Hales," he said and jogged off. He was calling her _Hales_ already? He didn't even know her.

All she wanted was a certain guy to be hers again and Grant Duke certainly wasn't him. What's a girl to do?


	5. Chapter 5

_How Do You Keep Love Alive_

**.five.**

"So, are we going to the traditional Scott smash fest?" Brooke questioned Haley in the hall. Brooke and Peyton had emerged from the Girl's Locker Room, dressed and ready to do some damage.

"I don't know…" Haley said uncomfortably. Brooke made a face to her answer.

"Hales, you don't need an invite or anything—," Haley was quick to cut her off.

"Oh no…it's not that. I was invited,"

"_Ohhh_, were you?" Brooke nearly purred in excited.

"You were? By who?" Peyton asked laughing and nudging Brooke in the ribs.

"Nathan."

"I thought you guys weren't speaking since…Whitey's office?" Brooke threw out along with a well-knowing smirk and wink. Haley simply ignored her and answered the question.

"Dan was chewing Nathan out and I finally spoke up and broke it up. Basically…I bitched Dan out."

"You go girl!" Peyton cheered cheekily while waving a pom-pom in her face.

"We're _so_ going then! It's _so_ on tonight!" squealed Brooke with an eager clap of her hands.

"I don't know…" Haley protested.

"Me thinks the lady doth protest too much," Brooke said with dramatic flair.

"No…no… it's just Grant Duke hit on me."

"No! Really?" Peyton questioned clearly shocked.

"Nathan's going to kill. What a shame…he's a hottie with a body and without the last name Scott! What's wrong with him?" Brooke questioned.

"He's fine…he's just not Nathan," Haley finished weakly. The girls nodded in agreement and at that moment Nathan, Grant, and Luke came out of the locker room.

"See all you lovely ladies at the party?" Nathan asked with a cocky smirk.

"You bet," chirped Brooke with a cheery smile. Grant winked at Haley and mumbled a 'see you there' much to Haley's astonishment. They left with Grant begging for a ride from Nathan who agreed.

_If he only knew_…thought Haley, but she shook it off as Lucas joined the three of them.

"We're going?" Lucas questioned in surprise. Smash Fests weren't his favorite type of extra circular activity.

"Yes! Haley not only got an invite from Nathan, but Grant Duke's been hitting on her! This party's going to kick some serious ass."

"Duke's been hitting on you?" Haley nodded silently, not really in the mood to go into it. "Should I kill him now or later?" she smiled at her best friend grateful for someone solid to rely on.

"Tempting as that sounds Luke…I hope he'll wise up during the party."

"Right… Hitting on you and add alcohol? Wising up? Not gonna happen, Hales."

"Well, whatever. Let's go!" Brooke exclaimed in her usual peppy tone. She grabbed Lucas's arm and dragged him along. Peyton and Haley followed behind a ways.

"Nathan's going to go nuts, Hales," Peyton teased as she let out a groan.

"I don't want him too. He's going to think I want it and I don't. I just want Nathan," Peyton hooked arms with Haley.

"I know you do…you'll get him back. He loves you."

"I know…bring on the drama," Haley said cheekily as they walked out the doors to catch up with Brooke and Lucas.

"I forgot how much I _adore_ these parties," Haley deadpans to Lucas as she plops down beside him.

"No kidding," Lucas deadpanned right back. Haley grinned, despite her and Nathan not being together, she loved the amount of time she was spending with Lucas as of late. She had missed him since she had gotten involved with Nathan and now it was as if they were back to 'normal' as they had both titled it. Haley looked around for Nathan…she had yet to see him. Tim had informed her that he was setting up the keg and that hadn't really interested her enough to go and check it out. She saw Grant Duke eyeing her from across the room and she moved herself closer to Luke.

"Hales…a little close, there?" Lucas asked noticing how she was getting closer to him.

"We have to pretend we're having a really enthralling conversation, Lucas!" she hissed.

"Aren't they always enthralling?" Lucas teased.

"Of course, Lucas! But it needs to look as if we can't be interrupted!"

"I'm _not_ making out with you, Hales!"

"Eww, no!" Haley shrieked somewhat loudly and everyone stared at her. Flushing red she jumped off the couch. "Catch you later," she mumbled and headed out of the room. She _hated_ when things like that happened and they always seemed to happen to her.

As she headed out of the room into the kitchen she noticed Grant making a beeline for her. "Shit," she mumbled and tried to find someone she wanted to talk to. She saw no one…she did see Nathan but he was busy goofing off with the guys from basketball with shots. Haley made a face in that direction and turned around only to run straight into Grant.

"Hey Haley!" he exclaimed eagerly and obviously drunk.

"Hey Grant…" Haley replied somewhat cautiously. She _hated_ drunk guys almost as much as she hated these types of parties.

"So listen…I need a tutor," Haley pretended to seem interested.

"Yeah? For what subject?" she asked taking a sip of her drink.

"Well I was thinking something in sexuality would be nice…" Haley nearly spit out her drink in his face.

"Excuse me?" she questioned not sure if she was hearing him correctly.

"_Oh, you heard me_," he leered. She backed up against the wall, trying to create as much space as possible between the two of them, but he kept on getting closer.

"Grant, you're talking to the wrong girl," Haley said trying to remain calm and keeping her voice even.

"That's not what the word is on the street," he said darkly, obviously annoyed with her.

"And what would that word be?"

"That you tutor in sexuality _quite_ frequently." Without even thinking Haley slapped him across the face. "son of a bitch!" he yelled his hand covering his right cheek. He glowered at Haley.

"Don't you _ever_ say that to me again or I will cause you some serious bodily harm. I know both Scotts…don't mess with me," she warned him harshly, turned on her heel and left the hallway.

She rushed out of the hall, away from Grant. She wanted out of this party desperately or at least have someone distract her. She glanced into the kitchen to see Nathan talking to some blonde. She felt her chest tighten and she looked away to meet Tim's steely gaze.

"You getting cozy with Grant?" he hissed.

"Tim!"

"You and Grant a couple now?" Tim sneered at her. This was the boy that had basically lived in her and Nathan's apartment and he doubted her? What the hell did Nathan think!

"Why, you jealous?" she snipped, pretending to play it off as cool when on the inside she was truly panicking on the inside.

"I just want to know if you're totally breaking Nate's heart," Tim told her honestly.

"Tim…Grant and I _are not_ getting cozy. If you call sexual harassment that then you're truly messed up," Tim's eyes widened at this information.

"Shit, you're kidding! If Nathan gets wind of this—," Haley cut him off.

"But he won't, right?"

"Not from me," Haley shot him a relieved smile.

"I miss you Haley," Tim admitted quietly.

"I miss you too, Tim," Tim grinned happily at this.

"Really?"

"Of course!"

"Well…see ever since you left Nathan's food selection had sucked. You always bought the good stuff!"

"Nathan's living at Dan and Deb's now. You know that, right?"

"Yeah, but Deb's food choice isn't any better and her cooking's _awful_, your cooking was _da bomb_!"

"Thanks Tim, you should come to Luke's sometime I miss cooking for a bunch of boys like I used to…"

"Sure. I'll definitely do that, Haley," Tim agreed happily.

"Good! Now keep me as far away from Grant as possible!"

"Okiedoke."

Haley found that she was enjoying herself with Tim. She forgot how much humor he brought to a conversation and she had really missed that aspect of her life—the fun part without all the drama and angst.

"So, Haley, I read these articles in _Cosmo Girl_," he paused while Haley tried to keep a straight face but it was failing miserably. "It's my step-mom's magazine!" Haley laughed as his voice reached a high pitch. "Anyway I saw these articles and they reminded me of you. I think I ripped them out for you," Tim grabbed his backpack at his feet and rifled through it. "Here they are!" he exclaimed triumphantly and handed them over to Haley with a flourish.

"Thanks Tim," Haley said as she glanced at them. They were entitled: _Want to win him back? _and _Top 10 Ways to Spice it up!_

"This is really sweet," she added softly and quickly hugged him while Lucas came over and joined the two of them. "Look what Tim got for me," Haley said with a smile. Lucas raised his eyebrows and let out a scoff.

"Still reading _Cosmo Girl_, I see," he said to Tim who just shook his head wildly.

"What?" Haley asked confused.

"It happened at the bachelor party, don't ask," Lucas answered as he sat down with the two of them. Haley laughed…she always did love hanging out with the guys.

Grant Duke chugged down another bottle of beer while watching Haley, Tim and Lucas…Haley was such a tease. She had rejected him and gone after not one, but two guys. It was ridiculous.

"Take it down a notch, Duke," Nathan said loudly slapping him on the back, snapping Grant from his thoughts.

"I'm fine. I could keep doing this all night," he slurred slightly.

"I dare ya!" Nathan said excitedly.

"You're on!" they tried to slap high-fives but both their coordination skills were significantly impaired so neither made contact which causing hysterical laughter from both of them.

"No ladies tonight, man?" Grant shook his head.

"I tried to bag that tutor chick because I heard she was easy."

"Who?" Nathan asked scrunching his face up in confusion, trying to think of a tutor that was considered easy.

"You know, our manager? Some of the guys from football said she was an easy lay but she's just a tease. I mean who goes hot and cold like that, you know?"

"You're talking about Haley?"

"Yeah! That's her name!"

"You mean my wife?" Nathan growled.

"What?"

"Haley…you mean the girl over there with Tim and Lucas?" Nathan spit angrily, clenching his fists tightly.

"Dude, she's your wife?"

"You wanted to sleep with _MY WIFE_?" Nathan's voice was escalating louder and louder. All he wanted to do was pummel Grant Duke's face into smithereens. His head was buzzing from alcohol and adrenaline—a lethal combination in Nathan Scott's world. His fists clenched and he lunged for Grant. He landed on top of him and started blindly punching at him.

"NATHAN!" he heard her voice plead for him to stop but that wasn't going to stop him, no one talked about the love of his life, his wife, like that! His father had pretty much called him a loser and now this punk was calling Haley an easy lay. This _so_ wasn't his night. Duke was not getting away with it, oh hell no.

Haley had been laughing at something Lucas or Tim had said (she wasn't quite sure who). She had been keeping her eye on Grant who had been hanging around Nathan which caused for concern. She had noticed their conversation becoming increasingly tenser. She had looked away for less than 2 seconds when the fight had begun.

"NATHAN!" she yelled but her attempts at stopping him seemed futile and useless. "Luke…you have to stop them!" she cried out nearly hysterical.

"Tim, help," Lucas said gruffly. "You grab Duke, I'll get Nate." Luke tried to intervene but this was no female bitch fight a la Peyton and Nikki. "Hales, keep on talking," Luke demanded and so she did.

"Nathan, _stop_! He's not worth it. Whatever he said about me, don't listen to it. I'm yours, Nate, you know that," she added, having run out of things to say. It was as if she'd flipped a switch. Panting Nathan pulled himself off of Grant. Grant quickly punched him but Luke and Tim both grabbed him while Haley stepped in front of Nathan.

"It's okay, okay?" she said weakly.

"He said you were an easy lay, Haley,"

"And how could I be that?" she teased lightly. "You're the only one that really knows, right?"

"You're not! I had to fall in love with you…marry you."

"That's right. You did," Haley watched him carefully, gauging his reaction.

"I'm really tired, Hales," he said suddenly now completely and totally drained.

"Yeah, you look it. Come on, let's get you to bed," the whole room was watching the two of them with bated breath. Nathan leaned on Haley and entwined his hands with her ready for her to lead him so he could follow.

"Come on, Nathan," Haley cajoled when they reached the final step.

"I'm tired, Haley. So tired,"

"I know you are, baby. You've had a rough day, huh?"

"Yeah, I did,"

"We're almost at your room though and I really _can't_ carry you,"

"That's true," he grinned dopily at this.

"Last step, big guy," she said in her most patient tutoring voice.

"Okay," he agreed reluctantly and got up the last step and shuffled down the hall.

"Thatta boy," she soothed, still half-believing that Nathan was really letting her be this close to him. They finally reached his room and his bed. He flopped down onto it face first and let out a sigh of contentment.

"So tired," he mumbled again.

"I know, sweetie." He rolled over onto his back and allowed Haley to take off his shoes, pull of his gym shorts to leave him in a white t-shirt, boxers and socks. "Get up and under the covers, 'kay?" Haley wheedled with him.

"Okay," he agreed and so he did. She sat down the bed, watching him worriedly.

"I kicked the shit out of him didn't I, Hales?"

"You sure did. You know I slapped him too," she said softly with a grin as she ran her hand through his hair. She missed being like this with him...being normal.

"You did?"

"Yeah, and I warned him about these Scott boys I know and that he'd better watch his back," she revealed with a wink. Nathan seemed to find this amusing as he blew out a soft laugh.

"But Lucas didn't beat him up, did he?"

"No, babe, that was all you,"

"Yeah, it was. Hey...Haley?" his voice suddenly softened and Haley nodded in recognition.

"I miss you," he whispered, staring intently at her.

"I miss you too," she replied honestly.

"It's killing me not being with you and you being so near at basketball...you're driving me crazy. God, I want you back so bad."

"Me too," she admitted, somewhat nervously.

"Which part?"

"All of it," he smiled for a second but that soon faded.

"I can barely sleep nowadays and I spend hours...and I mean hours, stopping myself from sneaking out of my house to Luke's to see you...to be with you, make sure you're doing okay."

"I do the same thing."

"I miss us," he said weakly.

"I know...believe me, I know."

"But are you okay?"

"Okay? I don't know, Nathan. Without you...I don't know if I'll ever be truly okay." The honesty of their conversation was beginning to scare her. She didn't want to get into the music thing or Chris right now so she decided it was time for them to end their conversation. "But you need to get your sleep, okay?" she dropped a kiss on his forehead, which he seemed to lean into and moved to the door. "I love you, Nate. I really do," she said softly.

"Hales..." and the name made her stop and look at him.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing...will you just stay? With me?" he choked out. "Please?"

"Do you even have to ask," she said softly, pulling open a drawer and grabbing one of his under-shirts and boxers. She slipped into his clothes and they smelled so completely and utterly him she wanted to breathe it in forever. She slid under the covers next to him.

"I love you too," he mumbled, pulling him to her and kissing her on the forehead. And so they drifted off to sleep. Sleep that they had both craved for so long, together.

Lucas stared out the window still shocked over Nathan. Haley hadn't even mentioned Grant putting a move on her and that pissed him off, a lot. Haley told him everything. Tim hadn't seemed surprise to Nathan fighting Grant and Haley hadn't looked too shocked either, just pained. His fists were clenched and his jaw was ticking.

"Hey," Brooke offered coming up beside him.

"Hey," he answered, not really in the mood for a talk.

"Some party, huh?"

"Grant's a scumbag," Lucas bit out.

"I know."

"He said Haley was an easy lay, Brooke!"

"Lucas, I know. I was here and heard him loud and clear. Everyone did," she tried to soothe but to no avail.

"Haley must be so embarrassed."

"Why? Everyone knows it's not true…that it's only been Nathan, her husband," she gently reminded. "Now, girls like me who have been called that many a time they don't even get one knight-in-shining-armor fight for her honor, let alone two."

"Has Grant called you one?" Lucas seemed to be getting pissed all over again. Brooke thought over the question for a moment.

"It was the end of junior year when he first moved here. Wow, I should've warn Haley but I didn't," she shook her head in disappointment.

"I'm gonna beat his--," Brooke cut him off quickly.

"You're not going to beat his ass. Nathan already did that. I'm sure I deserved it, it just didn't ease the sting but it's been months and I'm not that girl anymore. I know that, you know that and it was great to see Nathan leaving him with some bruises," Lucas smiled faintly at this but it faded nearly immediately. "And look where Nathan is right now...with Haley."

"Shit," Luke suddenly swore.

"What? That's a good thing. It's what we've wanted all along,"

"No, it's not that. It's_ that_!" Lucas indicated, point out to the window to the blue flashing lights.

"Shit!" Brooke echoed and they shared a worried glance.

"Brooke, find Peyt and Hales. I'll meet you by the car!"

"Okay!" Brooke rushed off to find her best friends.

"You have two minutes," boomed the voice of the police officer. "Who's the owner?" the officer asked Lucas and Lucas wore a calm and collected face.

"Him," he said indicating to a drunk-off-his-ass Grant Duke sitting on the couch.

"Well tonight will be fun," said the officer sarcastically and Lucas hid his grin as they handcuffed Grant and led him out of the beach house with him proclaiming, "I swear to drunk, I'm not God!"

About a minute later, Brooke and Peyton arrived at Luke's car without Haley.

"Where's Haley?" both girls shrugged.

"With Nathan?" Peyton suggested.

"Do you think they're back together?" Brooke asked eagerly.

"Maybe," Lucas said with a genuine grin. "Who knows with those two?"

"We better get out of here, Luke," Peyton said nervously with the cops getting into their cars. They all jumped into the car leaving The Scotts behind, not knowing what shape their relationship was in, but they did know, they were together…wherever they were.

Nathan let out a sigh of contentment as he felt her near. No one compared to Haley, _no one_ and she felt so good next to him. He wanted them to always be like this and he wasn't even joking.

A loud rapping at the front door broke him out of his thoughts. _Reality bites_, he thought wryly as his headache started pounding in his head. The rapping persisted.

"I'm coming," he groaned and detached himself from Haley as much as he didn't want to.

He made his ways down the stairs and met the stare of a furious Dan Scott. Nathan let out another groan. How could a morning wake up to Haley, which hadn't happened in a long, long time become so bleak, so fast? Nathan opened the door and stared down his father. "Hi Dad," he said quietly not wanting to wake up Haley.

"Why the hell did Grant Duke's parents call me at _FOUR_ in the morning informing me their son was in jail due to being the instigator of a party at my beach house and you not be found in your room?" Dan demanded loudly.

"Can you talk quieter," Nathan asked, closing his eyes and breathing. It was painful but he could deal with his father.

"Answer the question, Nathan!" Nathan shrugged.

"So, we had a party at the beach house, big deal. You don't care,"

"The Dukes might press charges and then I'll be caring Nathan. Where the hell were you when the cops came?"

"Asleep," he said honestly. He saw Haley and tried to motion her not to say anything but it was too late.

"Hey Na—,"

"Asleep? Ha! You were probably screwing her, does your wife know?" Dan spun around to meet the steely gaze of Haley James-Scott. "We fell asleep, Dad."

"Mr. Scott," she said coldly.

"Haley," he replied in an evenly matching tone.

"Dad, will you go please?"

"Nathan, I won't stand for you to throw your life away over some girl!"

"She's my wife," he said tiredly.

"Oh, is she still?" he laughed wickedly. "Didn't sign, huh? Sucks to be you, Nate… Trust me, I know."

"Considering I never signed them," Nathan replied with clenched teeth.

"You know what? Nathan, I'm just going to head home, okay?" Haley said softly not wanting to interrupt.

"Haley, you don't have a car."

"Drive me," she said bluntly. Nathan grabbed his car keys and went out the door with her right behind him, leaving Dan in the dust.

"Well, thanks," Haley said shyly while Nathan simply watched her. He forgot how beautiful she looked in the morning. The car ride had been filled with a comfortable silence, something neither had realized they had missed.

"Anytime," he said honestly not tearing his eyes away from her for an instant.

"Thanks for fighting him."

"Same to you," he offered.

"What, with Dan?"

"Yeah, I don't know anyone who would do that, Hales. Only you," she smirked at him.

"I always like to fight the good fight," she said glibly.

"That you do," he agreed. She was becoming sad...she didn't want to leave him; he didn't want her to leave either. "Listen, do you want to hang out today?" Haley hesitated for the briefest of seconds but when she met his hopeful gaze she agreed.

"I would love too."


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the long wait! School's been kicking my butt and here's Chapter 6. Keep posting reviews they keep me going:)

_How Do You Keep Love Alive_

**.six.**

"Nathan!" Haley gasped out loud, slapping her hand on his chest as he let out his usual puff of laughter. He had been teasing her mercilessly for the poncho she had been pondering while window shopping at the mall while he had ran to the bathroom.

After asking her to spend the day with him, they had gone to see a movie, a romantic comedy much to Haley's surprise and now were just walking around in the mall aimlessly not wanting to waste another moment with each other. They had avoided any serious talk with each other all afternoon, which was perfectly fine with both of them.

"Hales, you just don't look hot in those ponchos!" he exclaimed innocently, sending her a flirtatious glance. Haley seemed to radiate from the glance. She couldn't help but feel the giddy feeling that was bubbling up in her stomach. This was the closest to normal they had been in a long time, she feared when it would come to an end. As the minutes ticked by the bubbling seemed to grow into dread but she shook it off.

"Shut up!" she said back, popping a kiss on his cheek and walking ahead of him as if mad.

"Don't be mad, Haley," he begged dopily, she glanced back at him and rolled her eyes.

"I don't think so! You don't make fun of my ponchos, which I _love_ by the way, mister," she said with a shake of her head.

He grabbed the elbow of her arm and spun her around. For an instant, she felt her heart beating erratically and she swore he was going to kiss her. Instead he went down on his knees.

"Puhlease forgive me," he said with a shy grin. Haley could feel her heart melt just a little bit more then it had been every moment he was with her.

"I don't know…"

"_Haley_," he whined.

"_Nathan_," she replied just back with a teasing smirk.

"I'm not moving until you say you forgive me."

"God, Nathan. You're embarrassing me," she whined playfully. Suddenly remembering, they both stared at each other for a long moment going back in time…to their proposal.

"Well, well, well…if it isn't Tree Hill's very own Nick and Jessica," a snide voice butted in. They both jumped out of their reveries. "Whatcha doin' Scott? Proposing, again?" Nathan got up abruptly as both of Haley and Nathan glanced over to see Grant Duke sneering at them. Haley let out a loud sigh as Nathan tensed up and Haley ran a soothing hand down his arm it seemed to help.

"I don't think it's any of your damn business, Duke," he growled.

"Oh I think you made it my business when you tried to bust my ass."

"Nathan, let's just go," Haley begged but this time it was useless. His jar was ticking and his fists were clenched. She tried to pull him down the way in the mall but it was useless.

"Hey, look isn't that the guy you ran off with Haley?" Grant remarked cockily, pointing the very large poster of the troublesome poser they hated. "What was his name….Chris…Chris Keller? Yeah, that's it! That is him isn't he? Not a bad looking guy, huh, Nate?" Haley froze and gave Grant the iciest stare she had ever given anyone. She had tolerated a lot of people but Grant Duke _would not_ be one of them.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" she asked him coldly. Grant looked shocked at Haley's response. "You don't know a fucking thing about me, Grant Duke. And you thought you liked me? I'm way too good for you, out of your league and if you even thought for an instant that I was interested in you…get over yourself. I'm getting your ass off the basketball team so fast your head will spin," she hissed letting go of Nathan's arm. She took a breath and was about to continue on when Nathan finally punched him, straight in the nose.

"Shit, I think my nose is broken!" he cried out.

"Good," Nathan responded coldly and without a word or even a glance in her direction walked away.

"Thanks for nothing, asshole and if you think Chris Keller is _so_ attractive so be with him stop messing with my life," she hissed at Grant and left him without even pausing for a moment. Nathan was not happy with her. She knew someone was going to come and ruin it all but did it have to be Grant? Mentioning _Chris_? She wrapped her arms around her stomach and felt her eyes beginning to tear up. What the hell was she going to do now?

He felt as if his walls of his whole world were closing in on him. What had he been thinking that he and Haley would ever be back to normal? What a crock of shit that was. **_Always and forever_**, his heart seemed to scream to him. That was it, he couldn't let her go, ever and he knew the second she came to the parking lot the cycle would continue all over again.

The night before and all day until Grant had showed up they had been great. Maybe not _great_ but good…great had been when they were truly together with no problems between them, at all. There was no denying it; they just went together…they fit together.

Haley spent 10 minutes wandering aimlessly around the mall. She had this bad feeling in the pit of her stomach that it was a possibility that he had left but suddenly it hit her. _**Always and forever**…_she knew she loved him loved him with all that she was and she hoped that in the end that would be enough.

The first thing she noticed when she walked outside was that storm clouds were moving in. Haley knew that it wouldn't be long before it was pouring.

The next thing she noticed was _him_. He was leaning against the back of the car, his jaw clenched. She approached him carefully, once again unsure of what to say.

"Hey," she said softly and he simply nodded in her direction, not making eye contact with her. She let out a tired sigh and leaned tiredly against the car. Nathan gave her a look of concern in her direction…he hadn't noticed until this moment how exhausted she looked and he felt his heart melt just a little bit. "So Grant Duke's an ass," Haley offered to him suddenly. Nathan couldn't help but smile at this comment.

"I have to agree," he said cheekily to her and she rolled her eyes at him.

"I beat him up twice and you slapped him, right?"

"You remember that?"

"Yeah…it was only last night,"

"But you were drunk!"

"I guess I remember everything," he teased lightly. "I'm god-like in that way," Haley let out a guffaw at his cockiness…she could never remember how big his ego could be inflated.

"Well you certainly don't remember _everything_,"

"Math equations….not so much," he conceded with a wry smile but then he turned serious. "But with you…I remember everything." Half of Haley—the part where she's best friends with guys—wanted to call him on the cheesy Pacey Witteresque line but the other half of her—the girly girl part—didn't want to moment to end. She opted to not end it.

"You really mean that…don't you?" she cocked her head to the side and finally looked at him.

"Yeah, I do and that's what kills me, Hales. Everywhere I think of you…always and forever. It's always been like that,"

"I feel the same way," Haley admitted.

"But you weren't stuck here!"

"Yes I was. My heart was stuck here Nathan and when you went off to High Flyers?"

"You knew I was coming back,"

"To avoid me some more,"

"Well at least you're not haunted by the fact that you're not good enough for me every single day."

"I'm not? How the hell do you know Nathan? You won't give me more than two seconds to say a word."

"Yes, I have."

"Okay, yeah, about basketball, the weather…oh I don't know **everything** except us. I just wish…" she paused suddenly unsure of what to say. Nathan didn't say anything, just stood there mulling. She threw her arms up in defeat.

"You know what? Forget it. I'm so sick of _this_," she began harshly but her tone became softer. "I love you, Nathan and I'm sorry…I screwed up. You know that and I don't know what else to say. See you at practice on Monday, I guess,"

She walked away from him and he continued to watch her longingly. He couldn't forgive her…he couldn't trust her…not yet. It started to pour and he let out a bigger laugh. He half expected her to turn around and hurl herself at him but she didn't. Nathan sighed deeply; he couldn't let her walk in the rain.

"Haley!" he called out and she turned to face him. "I'll drive you,"

"Don't do me any favors, Scott!" she yelled back bitterly.

"It won't be….I promise. Come on," he held his hand out to her…a peace offering. She accepted gracefully and walked to the passenger side and he got in on the drivers side.

The once comfortable silence of that day was gone. Replaced with it was the usual awkwardness. Inwardly, they both cursed the existence of Grant Duke.

"Thanks," she mumbled quietly.

"No problem,"

"Listen…today was great. I've missed hanging out with you," she admitted.

"Me too…except next time…no Grant Duke, huh?" he half-smiled in her direction. She flashed one back and quickly leaned over the console. She kissed him on the corner of his mouth, surprising him. Before he could utter a word she had already opened the door.

"You're not the only one who can pull that stealth move, Mr. Scott," she called to him with a smirk and a wink.

He couldn't help but shake his head in amusement. That girl sure was something. One minute he could be pissed as hell at her and the next he could feel himself fall in love with her all over again.

He could tell they were slowly coming to terms with last year and both of their mistakes. Soon enough they'd be facing it head on but for now all they needed was time _together_ and he could deal with that.

**FOUR DAYS LATER…**

As of Monday, Grant Duke had been kicked off the basketball team. No one had uttered a word of complaint; all had been at the party and had heard skewed versions of Nathan and Haley's encounter with him Saturday afternoon.

Rumor had it that Nathan and Haley had "gone Kung Fu on his ass!" in the words of the one and only Brooke Davis. This had caused Lucas to almost go in cardiac arrest because he knew Haley's punches were hard enough and if she had taken Kung Fu while on tour…he was even more screwed than before. Haley felt bad for her best friend but had yet to reveal that she hadn't taken a Kung Fu class. It was way too fun to see him squirm.

"Grant Duke's transferring to Pickerington," Brooke announced at lunch. It was the usual suspects at lunch, however with an addition of two—Tim and Nathan. Starting Monday Nathan had decided to sit at the lunch table much to the surprise of the usual occupants (Haley included).

"Sweet! I'll get to kick his ass in basketball _and_ Kung Fu," Nathan said eagerly, quirking a brow at Haley, while Lucas visibly paled. Haley hid her grin and patted Luke soothingly on the back.

"He won't hurt you, Lucas," she consoled but not without throwing an amused smirk in Nathan's direction.

Brooke noted the flirty behavior between Nathan and Haley. Thus far they had miraculously avoided all of Brooke's demanding inquiries.

Brooke leaned over and whispered lowly to Peyton. Brooke let out an excited squeal while Peyton nodded and cringed in agreement.

Haley eyed Brooke skeptically as did everyone less at the table.

"Well…Peyton and I must be going…"

"You just got here," Haley pointed out.

"Your point being? I just came with the latest gossip, darling. Peyt and I've got some cheerleading stuff to do for the first away game of the season!"

"I'll come and help," Haley offered them.

"No…no, you stay and have lunch with your favorite boys. See you on the bus this afternoon!" she called out and grabbed Peyton.

"Like I don't see you guys enough," Haley said sarcastically. All three boys pouted slightly in their own ways. Lucas brooded a bit, Nathan tightened up and Tim let out a _long_ sigh.

"Oh, boys…you are my favorites," she agreed her expression softening immediately. Nathan smirked in her direction and shook her head.

"You do it every time, Hales! You're such a sucker!"

"Well you know what?" she questioned him.

"What?" she scrunched up her forehead in thought and Nathan let out a low chuckle.

"You've got nothing, huh?"

"I hate guys," she let out in frustration.

"Do not," Nathan defended, smirking once again at her.

"Do too!" she smirked immediately back. Lucas and Tim glanced at the two of them and at each other. Neither could believe how flirty they were being could this be the road to redemption?

"Coach!" Brooke called out, cautiously making her way through the locker room.

"It smells like hot boys in herrrre," she sang out softly and Peyton snorted.

"I love how we have to go this way to get to Whitey's office!" Brooke said in glee.

"Like you haven't been in here before," Brooke whirled around, pretending to be furious, a finger pointed at Peyton before bursting into delighted laughter. "Only with you, P. Sawyer."

"Not according to Nathan's alternate world dream last year," Peyton said with a cock of her head and an amused facial expression in Brooke's direction.

"Oh, shut up, you!" Brooke exclaimed, elbowing and jostling Peyton in the ribs before giggling with Peyton.

"Ladies, what can I do for you?" asked the amused voice of Whitey. Brooke turned slowly with a light blush passing her cheeks.

"Peyton is a perpetual liar…she's dealing with this problem, aren't you, Peyton?" she said meekly.

"Oh yeah…big time," Peyton said with a straight face. "Right, Brooke you're going to not be allowed in here from now on, you know," Brooke looked mortified and Peyton finally burst into loud laughter.

"Anyway! I had an idea….about Nathan and Haley…"

"Are you kidding me?" Brooke shrieked in indignation at Whitey.

"We can't take all of your cheerleading crap, Miss Davis,"

"CRAP!" she shrieked again. Haley bounded up the bus stairs putting the last of the water bottles on the bus while shaking her head. This happened all last year and she still hadn't been able to learn from it.

"I could drive, Coach," Nathan piped up.

"No. Brooke just can't bring her stuff,"

"We need it!" she whined loudly.

"Fine. Nathan you can drive it on one condition,"

"What's that Coach?"

"You're going to take someone with you,"

"Okay, Brooke?"

"No…not Brooke…she'd get you more lost than you would alone," Haley smiled at the conversation going on between Brooke, Nathan and Whitey.

"Haley!"

"Yes, Coach?" Haley asked bounding back down the bus stairs.

"Will you ride with Nathan and how him how to get to the gym?" Haley hesitated for the briefest of moments.

"_Please_," whined Brooke, which Nathan echoed and smiled his smile at her and her heart pitter-pattered against her ribcage.

"Okay," she said breathlessly, almost unable to tear her eyes away from him.

"Thanks, Hales!" Brooke shrieked, hugging her tightly. "You can thank me later," she whispered into her ear before stepping away.

"Let's get this crap in the car, shall we?" Nathan asked Haley. Both grabbed things and started walking over to his car.

"Nice acting, Miss Davis," Whitey said with a chuckle.

"You too, Coach!" they exchanged a high-five and Brooke grabbed the last of the bags and hurried over to the two of them who were already talking…she grinned widely. She couldn't wait for the stories Haley was going to tell her…

This year was just getting interesting and basketball season was just getting into full swing.


	7. Chapter 7

_How Do You Keep Love Alive_

**.seven.**

"_Can I get an encore do ya want more?_" Nathan sang loudly and off-key. For a while, Haley had been highly amused at Nathan's antics but the rap and hip-hop was getting old fast.

"_Nathan_," she whined loudly. He continued to sing oblivious to her demands. She let out a somewhat loud sigh but still he sang. Finally, the music faded signaling the song had ended. Quickly before Nathan could even glance in her direction, she had ejected the CD and grabbed his binder full of CDs.

"_Haley_," he groaned, hitting his fists on the steering wheel in frustration.

"Down boy," she teased light heartedly.

"It's my pre-game mix! You're gonna screw me over for the game!"

"Bull. You've played fine without listening to that crap," she called him on it knowing full well he never had a specific pre-game mix while she leafed through the pages. Tucked in the very last page was a blank CD with Nathan's simply scrawl of 'HJS'.

"Is HJS some new band?" Haley questioned.

"umm, yeah…something like that," Nathan mumbled while eyeing her nervously.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she questioned, glancing at him with an arched eyebrow. "What is it, porn noises on CD?"

"No, Haley! Just put it in and the play the damn thing already," he grumbled in annoyance. She was making a big deal over a stupid CD but at the same time, he desperately didn't want her to listen to it. It was one of his most embarrassing ones in his _entire _collection. She popped in the CD, Nathan's left leg began jiggling up and down, and it wasn't because of a case of pre-game butterflies.

She jabbed the play button and covered her ears anticipating rap to come blaring out but to her shock, it was something entirely different. The soft strands of a piano that come through the speakers are instantly familiar to her. She glances over at Nathan, disbelieving. He doesn't look at her, just staring straight ahead while driving.

She had sung this song almost every night on tour, because it always, always without fail reminded her of him. It was her voice…

"Of the time and in between…" she drew in a sharp breath as tears stung her eyes. She glanced over at Nathan again this time looking much more relaxed since she had first put in the CD.

"I believe that this is heaven to no one else but me," she sang along quietly. She loved the song but it still had never meant as much to her as it had during the solo performance for Nathan in the safety of _Karen's Café_. The song went on and Haley turned the volume down slightly.

"You know…whenever I missed you the most, I sang this song," she said softly.

"I listened to it," he replied honestly and their eyes met for a moment before they both looked away.

"My heart never left yours, Nathan Scott," she said with complete vulnerability. She didn't care that all her defenses were down because all she wanted to do was prove to him that she was all his and she wasn't leaving anytime soon. She had done it once for stupid, selfish reasons and it wasn't going to happen again—she wasn't going to leave her heart, her soul, her everything ever again.

"Mine never left yours, Haley James Scott," he blurted out to her. For once, his heart thinking before his mind, she glanced at him again. He hadn't yet used her full name since she had come back.

The CD changed into another one of Haley's songs.

"_It's October again…leaves are coming down…"_ Haley was bewildered at how to respond. First, him having a CD of all her songs and now he was talking to her…she didn't know what to do.

"You do realize that a year ago, I didn't even know you? I just thought you were something I could use as a weakness against Lucas…you were just his weird best friend…"

"Thanks," Haley replied dryly with the roll of her eyes.

"But I didn't know you then…besides what did you think of me?" She hid her grin at this one.

"You were the biggest jackass on the planet," he grinned as she proved his point. They had really had no clue about each other back then.

"Oh, shut up! Are we almost there yet?" she asked jokingly and that was it. Nathan felt his walls coming up again and closing in on him. Haley was getting too close to him again and he had to detach himself from the situation and _fast_. The panicked feeling began to bubble up in his stomach.

"Nathan, I was kidding," she soothed and still she got no answer.

"I can't do this right now," he said tightly with clenched teeth.

"What are you feeling sick or something? You know, I can drive, Nate," she reminded him gently.

"No, driving's fine," he half-snapped at her with her blinking in surprise, he let out a long, tired sigh. "Us, I just need to focus on basketball this season, okay?"

"Yeah, sure," she replied non-committal (despite her feeling of utter helplessness which she wouldn't dare show Nathan), reaching for the CD button when she hears the lyrics from _Ophelia_. "…And this holy mess I made…"

"Wait…isn't this from the tour…Nathan?"

"Not now, Haley," he responded, his jaw ticking. "Okay," she said weakly as she popped out the CD and re-inserted Nathan's rap CD. The music blared out but Nathan wasn't singing along this time. Haley looking longingly out the window…how could something that seemed like such a perfect plan…turn into utter and complete ruins. All she wanted in this moment was to be out of the car, to be at home, eating ice cream. She was going to murder Brooke for this scheme…she knew it was all Brooke's fault.

But then again…what was Nathan's problem? He kept going hot and cold on her and she was getting annoyed. She knew that he was having trust issues with her and that was understandable, but to be playing her like that, it wasn't fair. One minute, they'd be kidding around with each other, getting along perfectly (full fledged flirting at some instances) and then he acted as if she had the plague. Yes, she knew that she'd hurt Nathan badly but this tired victim act of his was getting old, _fast_.

"Nathan Scott, you are a lifesaver!" Brooke Davis trilled, rushing to the car. "I'd kiss you right now but I don't want Haley to be pissed," she joked with him adding a playful wink.

"Why not…she kissed Chris," he snapped harshly.

"Low blow," Brooke muttered lowly. "Just open the trunk. I thought I was helping you out, jeez."

"Oh that's right…the only Scott you like are the ones that don't want you full-time, right?" Nathan smirked at Brooke coldly.

"Okay, you know what Nathan? I don't know what the hell happened in the car but she's fighting for you. She is fighting tooth and nail just to get you to talk to her and I'm starting to wonder why. She loves you and she messed up but so what! It is not like your Mr. Perfect, Scott. Let me count the way…the drugs last year…the porn incident…going off to visit _Taylor_ with not such perfect reasons."

"That's enough, Brooke," Nathan said gruffly.

"I'm not done. Haley forgave you. She loves you with your flaws and somehow you don't realize just how damn lucky you are. I'd kill for that!"

"It's right in front of you," Nathan said abruptly, her words seemed to have some sort of impact on him.

"Right, you can't see that that's what Haley is to you but you can see who that is for me? Please…let me guess, Tim, right?"

"Lucas,"

"Okay, this conversation _is_ officially over!"

"You look _so_ happy!" Peyton cheered to Haley as she walked into the gym, looking frazzled.

"You have no idea," she deadpanned.

"Uh oh, sit down and tell me all about it,"

"Well, first of all, thanks for the heads up!" Peyton shrugged and smiled weekly.

"I was sworn to secrecy, Hales."

"Right and keeping secrets is your forte,"

"Hey…bitch!" Peyton exclaimed.

"Slut," Haley zinged right back and Peyton looked shocked.

"Wow. That was quick!"

"Been storing them up, I guess," she commented wryly.

"Guess so…so what happened?"

"The usual, I finally get somewhere with him and then he shuts me out,"

"Aww…Hales. I'm sorry," Peyton reached out and hugged her friend. While stroking Haley's hair she continued to talk, "I warned Brooke but you know how she is,"

"I just feel like we take a step forward…a baby step and we go two giant steps back immediately thereafter. I don't know if I can do this anymore, Peyton," she whispered softly. Peyton pulled her closer, letting her get it all out. "I know sweetie," she looked so utterly defeated that Peyton could feel her heart break just a little for her.

"This is the best thing you could be doing though. You're around him constantly reminding him that you're back for good and I'm sure it means _the world_ to him,"

"I don't know Peyton…"

"You've got to give it some time, okay?"

"Okay," she agreed. "I'll give it some time but if he keeps shutting me out--," Peyton interrupted letting go of her and looking at her straight in the eye.

"Don't let him. If anyone can get through to him, it's all you, Miss Haley James Scott. Now go get him!"

The game was tied and that made Haley nervous. Nathan and Lucas were not cooperating; it was turning into the beginning of their junior year all over again. That too made Haley nervous. Someone was going to get hurt at this rate and as soon as the thought popped into her head—it happened.

Haley couldn't pinpoint exactly what had gone wrong but something had. The next thing she knew Nathan was on the floor, clutching his knee. Haley's heart flew into her throat and she felt as if she couldn't breathe. She made a beeline behind Whitey to Nathan.

"Haley," he whispered hoarsely when things came back into focus from the pain for him.

"Nathan, its okay…I'm here for you," she comforted, running her hand through his hair. "It hurts really badly," he whimpered.

"I know it does, babe. Can you move it at all?" she questioned him calmly while on the inside she was flipping out over this. The trainer was by her side examining his knee, saying that he should be able to get up with the help of Haley.

"We have to get you off the court, 'kay?" Whitey just stood overhead, letting Haley handle the situation. With help from the trainer and Tim, they were able to get him off the court. Luckily, Dad had decided to skip the game after last game's debacle otherwise, there would've been some trouble.

Haley and Nathan were in the trainers' room, she had helped bring him in and when she had tried to leave, he had grabbed her hand and wasn't making a move to let it go anytime soon.

"How you doing?" she asked worriedly. He shrugged and looked grim in response.

"Not so good," he said weakly.

"What happened to those great knees," she teased, trying to lighten the mood.

"Car accident," he spit out and Haley's half-smile faded immediately.

"I'm going to check the score and find the trainer; I'll be right back," she tried to pull away from Nathan but he wouldn't let her.

"Don't," he pleaded with his broken voice.

"Why should I, Nathan? You obviously don't want me to be around you."

"That's not true," he protested.

"Yes it is! If I get any closer to you outside of school or basketball, you shut down on me. I don't know what to do about it and I'm starting to think it's time for me to stop."

"Stop, what?"

"Managing, trying with you…everything,"

"Why?"

"Because it's getting us nowhere…can't you see that? I love you Nathan with everything that I am and I don't know else there is to give you," she started crying. "When you fell down tonight I was so scared…I was frozen because I couldn't bear the thought of losing you but then I realized…I've already lost you. You're different…you won't let me in anymore and I'm afraid that you're turning into Dan…getting to a place when no one can reach you."

"Haley, I will not turn into him," he said firmly.

"How do you know that?"

"Because I married someone I love," tears were still streaming down her face. He grabbed her other hand and pulled her close to him.

"You're being basketball manager makes me want to come every day. You hate sports, Hales and yet here you are all because you want to be with me and I think that's great, I do. It's made me realize just how much I love but Haley…it's so hard to trust you again. I'm trying…honestly, I am but I just keep thinking of that summer with my mom. When she left, me with Dan and I had the most hellish summer of my life. Just…do not give up on us, okay…please don't…ever," he added softly. She swallowed and shook her head, biting her lip.

"I won't…I'm just so exhausted with fighting for this…for us…I just want you to hold me," she said quietly and melted into him, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck, her forehead touching his. "I'm not going anywhere without you," she breathed out. He didn't answer, instead just held her closer and breathed in her pure Haley scent that he had missed.

"But Nate, you have to promise me something too," she said pulling back and looking at his face.

"Anything," he promised. "You can't give up on us, either," before Nathan could answer the trainer finally came in and they had to pull apart, neither wanting to. However, Nathan's eyes never strayed from Haley's…and finally Haley felt there was finally some real progress occurring between them. They were finally connecting and communicating…she hadn't fully realized how much she had missed it but she definitely had.


	8. Chapter 8

_How Do You Keep Love Alive_

**.eight.**

"Up, up, up!" came a perky voice, fast approaching Haley's room. "Come on girls!" the voice begged. She started opening the shades in the room. As the sunlight streamed in Haley buried her face in her pillow. "It's eight," she mumbled to the perky person causing all this commotion—the one and only Brooke Davis. "I know…whatever you are today girl," she singsonged at Haley.

"Eight in the morning," groaned out Peyton from across the room. "I know!" Brooke exclaimed again, still perky, not allowing her unenthusiastic friends deter her plans of the day or fantastic mood. "Eight in the morning after a night of girl talk," grumbled Lucas walking into Haley's room munching on a bowl of cereal while still half-asleep.

"Oh please, Lucas Scott, you love it," Brooke said pointedly with both girls agreeing from their sleeping bags.

"Haley, I loved it when you didn't have any friends that were girls," he whined.

"You mean when everyone thought you were gay?" she questioned him innocently, sitting up, finally waking up.

"HALEY!" he put his cereal bowl down and quickly, before she could make a move to shield herself he tackled her and started to tickle her. Brooke and Peyton exchanged glances grabbed pillows and began beating on Luke.

"Halloween…is amazing," Brooke, lectured Haley, Luke and Peyton an hour after their pillow and tickle fight. She paced the couch in front of her three friends. "You get to be whoever you want to be. Aren't you guys excited!" she squealed.

Lucas and Haley exchanged bemused expressions at Brooke's antics while Peyton made a 'gag me' expression.

"Guys," Brooke whined. "P. Sawyer you used to love Halloween,"

"I'm not going trick-or-treating this year, Brooke!"

"No! We haven't done that since eighth grade. God, it's such a fattening holiday. Besides, I'm running a school dance at _Tric_ for Halloween!"

"Why do I get the feeling I'm going to get roped into helping?" moaned Peyton.

"Because you're my bestest best friend ever!"

"Listen Brooke…Luke and I have to get to the café…" Haley spoke up.

"You do not! Both of you have the night shift tonight…besides you haven't heard my awesome idea for our costumes!"

"I thought we got to choose 'whoever we want to be'?" question Lucas.

"Oh Luke, how naïve you really are," Brooke said with a sad smile. "As if I'd let you choose your own costume! You'd be Tommy Lee or something equally gross," she shuddered at the mental image that was conjured in her head. "No, no, no! We're going as The Wizard of Oz," the three stared at her blankly. "It'll work, guys, I promise. I'll be the scarecrow, only much cuter. Haley's Dorothy because all she wants is to go home. Luke's the lion because well…" she nodded as an explanation.

"Hey!" he protested but Brooke breezed on. "Peyton can be the Wicked Witch because she's being a bitch," Peyton stuck her tongue out at Brooke. "Kidding. Good Witch Glinda's got your name all over it…"

"What about Toto?" Haley questioned, suddenly getting really excited.

"Tim!" the four of them burst out laughing.

"It's perfect!" Haley gasped out recovering.

"Aren't we missing someone?" Luke asked curiously.

"Yeah, the Wizard…that'd be Dan," Peyton joked.

"No, it's not that. Hales, what is it?"

From the mischief look in Brooke's eyes, Haley knew that they meant anything but good. "Well…we're missing the Tin Man,"

"Right…" Brooke encouraged with a bright smile.

"And the Tin Man is missing his heart," Haley said softly. "It's Nathan isn't it?"

"Hales, you're a genius!"

"You're the mastermind, Brooke. I'm just the puppet. How are we going to convince him to do this?"

"I've got nothing do with it. It's all on you…whatever happened in the trainer's room worked," she winked at Haley while Lucas and Peyton voiced their complaints. Brooke simply ignored them, "You've got him wrapped around your finger, Hales. The ball's in your court."

Brooke hadn't lied…since the basketball game with both of them promising to not give up on each other he had started coming into the café during Haley's night shift. The first night that it had happened, the day after the game, she had to go to the kitchen, do a little jump, and squeal despite the weird looks from Luke. Two days later, she had become accustomed to it but still counted down the minutes until he arrived and loved every second he was there. His knee injury had just been a muscle spasm and was ordered by his doctor to not play basketball for the remainder of week. He had spent practices tagging along with Haley and even managed to get some tutoring sessions out of it.

So, that night when Nathan came bounding into the café at his usual time (6:33, as Haley had noted the first day), basketball in hand…she was upset.

"What did the doctor say?" she demanded, hand on her hips.

"No basketball until Monday," he replied weakly but feeling turned on…he adored it when Haley got mad at him.

"That's what I thought. Give it up, Nate," she ordered, her hand outstretched for the ball.

"Hales..." he whined, twirling the basketball on his finger.

"Do not pull the Hales card out on me."

"Why…because it works?" he grinned a boyish smile at her and she felt her heart melt as he placed the basketball on the stool next to his spot.

"Nathan…I just don't want you to hurt your knee any more, is all…"

"I know. I'm just dribbling and staying in shape."

"You swear?"

"I swear," he agreed whole-heartedly.

"So…the usual?"

"Yes, please!" the bell jingled and in walked Brooke and Peyton.

"Do they like live here now?" Nathan whispered, leaning into the counter his face suddenly close to Haley's. She was having problems focusing on what he was asking, her eyes drowning in his bright blues and breathing was becoming increasingly difficult so all she could do in response was shrug. They stayed like that for a few moments more until Luke finally made a noise from the kitchen and she was finally able to tear herself away.

"Luke…order up!" she called out and walked over to where Brooke and Peyton sat with Nathan watching her the entire time.

"I can't breathe," she whispered urgently, sitting down for a second, her back facing Nathan.

"Take some allergy meds, Hales," Brooke advised with a laugh until Peyton elbowed her.

"It's not allergies…its Nathan…." Haley explained softly.

"Hun, how did you tutor him yesterday or last year?" Brooke questioned. Haley was about to answer, but Luke yelled to her that the next order was ready.

"Got to go," she rushed up and got Nathan's usual order of Macaroni and Cheese and fries. An odd combination but she never questioned it. She pushed his plate across the counter to him.

"Thanks Hales. I swear Mac 'n cheese is the food of the gods," Haley eyed him suspiciously at the comment. She had told him that once, hadn't she. "Some girl told me that once. My tutor from last year, I think you knew her…"

"I think I did too," Haley said with a wry smile, glad he wasn't taking credit for acclaiming Mac 'n Cheese as such. She stole a fry from his plate and ignored his complaint.

"Did you have fun talking about me?" he asked suddenly and Haley froze. She started coughing violently, half-choking on air, and half-choking on the fry.

"Take it easy, Hales. I was kidding," he teased but she continued to cough. "Hey…are you okay?" he asked, patting her hand in comfort. "Fine," she finally gasped out. "Allergies…you know…"

"Right," he replied warily while munching on a few of his fries while Haley grabbed a cloth and wiped the countertop clean. Brooke looked frantically at Haley, trying to remind her what she was supposed to do tonight. Haley nodded, her mouth twitching, knowing that if she burst out laughing Nathan would know they were scheming something.

"Have you heard about the Halloween dance at Tric next week?" she questioned.

"Yeah…Brooke's putting it together, right?"

"Yes, are you going?"

"I don't know…bad memories and no costume," he said quickly.

"We could make new memories," she said softly and he looked down at his plate, shoveling in some more Mac 'n Cheese. "And the no costume thing…we're going as a group, Brooke's 'brilliant' idea…and we have an extra role…"

"What are you guys going as?"

"Wizard of Oz…I'm Dorothy,"

"That'll be hot," Haley blushed a deep red color and Nathan was once again being turned on, god he loved this girl. He squirmed in his seat a little, trying to focus.

"What would I be?"

"The Tin Man and do you think Tim would be Toto?"

"For you, of course, the guy will do whatever I say. But I can't remember…what was Tin Man looking for from the Wizard?"

"His heart," she said quietly. Their eyes met for the briefest of moments…brown on blue but they both returned to their tasks—eating and cleaning.

It was time for the café to close and Haley was disappointed—in herself and Nathan. She had looked forward to Nathan being here tonight, spending time with him outside school or basketball was so nice and then she had brought the up the Halloween party. It had fallen apart. She sighed as she wiped the last of the tables. He had said a quick good-bye to her and pecked her on the cheek but he still had left. She had half-hoped he would stay until close because he missed her that much.

She picked up the last of her tips and headed back to the counter when she stopped. There he was tapping on the door. "Can you get that, Hales?" Luke called out from the kitchen.

"Yeah, I got it," she said faintly. She opened the door and leaned on the doorjamb, looking up at him. He shifted his weight nervously and she had to smile at this.

"Nathan?" she questioned.

"Hey Haley…I forgot to leave your tip…" he said shyly.

"I don't need a tip from you," she said quickly. "You should be saving your money, okay?" she began rambling about the benefits of saving money.

"Hales…" he tried but once again, she was gone on a raving rant.

"…I just think that it's smarter for you to save it not give it to me…"

"I know you do Haley will you just shut up?" she continued to talk and finally he put a finger to her lips. This time, she shut up.

"I've missed your rambling. But here," he pulled out a five dollar bill, she opened her mouth to protest but he stopped her once again.

"You're taking it," he grabbed her hand and put her Cracker Jack bracelet back on her wrist, where it belonged. Then he put the five-dollar bill in her hand. "Don't say I never gave you anything," he said softly and she could feel herself falling for him all over again. She leaned up on her tiptoes and kissed him firmly on the lips.

"I won't," she swore to him, looking at him, her eyes filled with utter adoration.

His heart slammed in his rib cage. His brain was screaming that he needed to get out—**abort mission** but his heart…was a completely different story. It was telling him to give Haley—give them—a chance again. They deserved it…after months of suffering (longer than they had been truly together in their marriage) they needed another chance, so why not just go for it. So, he took one more deep breath and took the plunge.

"If I am Tin Man…will you do something for me?"

"Anything."

"Would you be my date to the dance?"

"I'd love to!" she gasped out jumping into his arms. "I thought you would never ask," she whispered and they stayed there, locked in their embrace.

Luke walked out to the front, getting ready to rush Haley along so they'd get home earlier, however, Haley was nowhere inside the café. He looked out to where the door was slightly ajar; where he saw the back of Haley's head wrapped up in Nathan's arms with him grinning broadly.

Lucas and Nathan's eyes met and for the first time since their falling out, they reached an understanding. Lucas realized that all Nathan wanted was his old life with Haley and Luke both in it. It would take work but Lucas knew that one day…they, he, Nathan and Haley—the second generation of the Scott Family would all work out, they had to.

**ONE WEEK LATER – HALLOWEEN NIGHT**

"How do I look?" Haley asked for Peyton and Brooke's approval as she came out of the bathroom. She was dolled up in her Dorothy dress (the short version that Brooke had somehow convinced her to wear), with red high heels and her hair in two braids.

"You look absolutely adorable!" squealed Brooke, while Peyton nodded in agreement.

"Nathan's seriously going to have a heart attack!"

"I can't believe we're going on a date. I'm so nervous!"

"Don't be, Hales," Peyton counseled.

"I just want everything to be perfect, you know?"

"Well, if your looks say anything…" Brooke said with a raise of an eyebrow. Haley laughed and shook her head. "…tonight **will** be perfect. You'll be fine."

"What if Nathan hates it…What if he decides he doesn't want to go out on a date with me, after all? Why did I say yes?" she started rambling and pacing up and down the side of her room, biting her nails. Brooke looked at her helplessly as she headed to the bathroom for one last touch up.

"He's probably just as nervous as you are, babe," Peyton soothed grabbing her friend's hands and forced Haley to focus on her. "But you love him and he loves you and that is all that matters. Nothing else does. It's just you, him and your love…and you have that in spades. Now let's go look for Luke in that ridiculous costume Brooke bought for him," Peyton whispered loudly.

"I heard that!" Brooke yelled from the bathroom. Both girls giggled and headed to Luke's room. His room was empty but the bathroom in the hall was locked, "Lucas!" Haley called out, banging on the door.

"I'm not getting out of this bathroom," he replied his voice muffled.

"Oh, come on, Luke. It can't be that bad," Peyton cajoled.

"It **is** that bad, Peyton."

"Then let us see it and do damage control, Luke!" Haley said brightly.

"It's just your plan to see me and laugh!" he complained.

"We won't laugh," Peyton swore. "We promise!" they both called out, crossing their fingers behind their backs, wondering just how idiotic Luke really did look.

"You swear?"

"We swear!"

"Here goes nothing," he mumbled, swinging the door open. Both girls gasped and burst out into instant giggles. "You promised!" he whined.

"No, Luke, you look cute," Haley, said with her best straight face possible.

"No I do not. I look stupid. I hate Brooke Davis," he growled.

"Aww…Lion! You don't mean that," Haley consoled. "It's better than being Toto or a flying monkey isn't it, buddy?"

"I guess," he sulked. Brooke came out into the hall then and giggled in delight at Lucas.

"You make the best Lion ever! Don't pout; Broody…you're adorable."

"Do you think so?" he asked, his eyes brightening.

"Of course I do. I came up with the outfit myself, didn't I?"

At this, the doorbell rang and Haley started going back into panicky mode. "Oh my god!" she shrieked thoughts of Lucas's ridiculous costume, the underlying currents of flirting between Brooke and Lucas and Peyton's level headed advice were flying out the window faster than she could get a breath in.

"Lucas and Brooke, why don't you guys get the door," Peyton suggested sweetly. "I'll talk to Haley," They agreed and tromped their way down the stairs. Brooke's squeal indicated both Nathan and Tim's costumes went off without a hitch.

"Haley, chill. You've dated Nathan before, you're in love with him, you've married him, you've slept with him. There is nothing to be freaking out about…I promise tonight will be amazing and if it is not I will personally kick Mr. Nathan Scott's scrawny ass."

"His ass isn't exactly scrawny, Peyton," Haley was quick to point out. "Yours on the other hand…"

"Oh, shut up, you!" Peyton exclaimed, jostling Haley with her elbow. "Obviously you're feeling better now go get him and have the time of your life. You need your home back and Tin Man needs his heart. Together, I know you'll find them both."

"Thank you, Peyton…my good witch."

"Now follow the yellow brick road, my dear," Peyton joked, hooking arms with Haley and leading her down the stairs to Nathan.

Tim let out a low, wolf whistle by the time the girls had reached the bottom step earning a whack in the head from Nathan. Haley stifled a laugh at Tim's injured face and Toto costume…and of course, Tim/Nathan shenanigans. Nathan…on the other hand, was no laughing matter. Even with silver face paint and a funnel for a hat, he still looked hot and she still couldn't believe he was her husband.

"You look great, Hales," Nathan said with a genuine smile in her direction.

"Thanks," she said shyly. "You do too," she felt as if they were starting all over again. The butterflies were coming back in full force and instead of freaking out, as she had been five minutes before…she welcomed them. She hadn't felt this—this excitement, this happiness in a long, long time, far too long of time.

"Are we allowed to go, Brooke?" Nathan asked gruffly, eager for his date with his Haley to start. He felt as if they were in a good place and he wanted this night to last forever…hopefully nothing and no one would ruin it.

"Wait! I need some pictures. First, Nathan and Haley alone…"

Ten minutes later, Brooke was done with taking pictures. They were all finally allowed to leave, Haley was laughing at something Tim had said as they walked out the door. The laugh turned into a gasp when she spotted the horse drawn carriage complete with a driver.

"Ohhhh Nathan," she said softly as he stood beside her, she leaned into him and he simply grinned for the umpteenth time within a half-hour and it was as if the rest of them had disappeared. It was just Hales and Nate, together for a night.

"Be prepared to be swept off your feet tonight, Haley James Scott," he whispered to her, glad to be seeing such a reaction from her. Last dance he hadn't gotten the chance…so this was his chance, their chance to get a dance right.

"I already am, Nathan Scott," she replied. "I already am," she stood up on tiptoe and kissed him on the cheek. "Shall we?" he questioned when she moved away.

"What do you have pulled up your sleeve, Nathan?" she questioned.

"All sorts of tricks," he said with a wink, grabbed her hand and led her to the carriage. "To dinner, milady," he said cheekily and she leaned her head onto his shoulder as he settled into his seat beside her, right where he belonged.

"What are we doing here?" she questioned him. The carriage pulled up in front of the infamous lingerie boutique.

"I'm recreating our first date…and then we're going to the Halloween dance," he said as if it was the most obvious answer in the world.

"Nathan…we're going to look ridiculous in there," she whispered loudly.

"Well then we'll look ridiculous together, Haley. Now let's go find something for each other…" he stood up, grabbed her hand and they made their way into the store.

Fifteen minutes later, they both met out front, still laughing. She had been right when she said they'd look ridiculous but he had been right…together they were unbeatable, she could get through anything as long as he was right there and that's probably why she had to leave the tour when she did. Nothing had been fun anymore.

"What did you get me this time?" Nathan asked excitedly, bouncing on his feet as they stood outside, "I really hope you didn't play it safe, this time," he said huskily. A pink color tinged her cheeks as Nathan chuckled. "But playing if safe would be so you, wouldn't it," he winked as they exchanged bags and Haley could feel her toes curling in her shoes, she loved this feeling she got whenever he was in one of his flirty moods and this was obviously one of them.

They switched bags, this time both in similar size.

"Go first," Haley, commanded and Nathan smirked at her.

"You sure?"

"Nathan," she warned.

"Okay," he opened the bag…and pulled out a pair of white socks. "White socks…not as safe as black, huh?"

"That's not it!" Haley said with an excited grin. "Really? What else let me guess….pink socks?"

"A little too daring for my taste," she shot at him. He chuckled as he pulled out the other gift.

"Boxers?" he asked incredulously "My, my, Haley…boy have you grown up,"

"They have basketballs on them," she explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, while still blushing softly.

"Thanks…now your turn!"

"Should I be scared?" she asked teasingly.

"Just open it!" he said eagerly.

"Okay, okay!" she pulled out a bright red teddy and she turned that exact color. "Nathan…you really shouldn't have…," she finally gasps out still embarrassed.

"Haley, please. I want you look hot for our reunion," he whispered in her ear with that husky voice of his that made her melt all over again and want more from him. She hadn't thought of more in a long time—she had considered herself lucky to even be talking to him, to be able to steal a kiss or two from him, if the moment was right but now…there was a chance of their reunion? It was as if all of Nathan's anger at her…had disappeared.

"Let's go eat," he said with a smile, clueless to the inner turmoil in her head, jerking her out of her thoughts.

"Okay," she said weakly, he grabbed her hand and they got back onto the carriage. Haley's mind was spinning and the only thing that seemed to calm her down was that Nathan was holding her hand.

"Feels so right…this is all I want to feel tonight…tonight and the rest of my life."

Haley was completely wrapped up in Nathan. Dinner had been fabulous, he had ordered lobster, she had ordered mac 'n cheese and just like their first date…they had switched. They had both revealed secrets…Nathan that he had had a crush on Haley since their first tutoring session and Haley had admitted that in elementary school she had always found him cute but hid it because Luke was so upset by the discovery of Nathan being his half-brother. They had arrived to the dance together creating much buzz to the delight of the gossip grapevines of Tree Hill High. Was their golden couple finally back together?

As they, slow danced Haley realized this was the first time they had danced together publicly. The first time had been at their wedding, but that had only been in front of her parents, so that did not count. As they swayed back and forth, Haley didn't know how, but she was falling harder for Nathan as the second ticked by.

She looked up into his eyes and could feel her butterflies fluttering in her stomach and her heart go pitter-patter. They were so close…she could almost taste his kiss.

Nathan was wrapped up in his own thoughts as well. He couldn't help but notice the perfect way they fit together. She was so petite and he so not but they always without fail…fit together. He was falling for her all over again and this time he wasn't putting up the walls around his heart. He wanted to have her again badly but knew they still needed to work on their relationship before jumping into bed together again. Because right then…in that moment, everything was perfect.

The song ended and segued into another slow song. They continued to dance in silence, content to just be in each other's arms. Little do they know their perfect moment, which was built upon a shaky foundation, would soon be destroyed. Outside their little world, forces were going to try to tear them apart but in that moment, both were oblivious.

Dan Scott strolled into Tric and surveyed the scene. It was a typical Tree Hill High dance and he had requested being chaperone. Of course the committee parents had immediately accepted being the "picture perfect parent" (as one parent had commented to him) and all. He hadn't told Nathan in hopes of finding him finally moved on from Haley, the girl that had stolen his son away from him. If he was with her…he had a back-up plan.

He spotted his son on the dance floor as the Tin man with Dorothy. Nathan hadn't mentioned being part of a group but Dan figured it was mere coincidence. Then he spotted Lucas, as a lion dancing with Brooke, the scarecrow and leaning on the bar counter was Peyton, Glinda the good witch chatting with Karen about something. The only two they were missing was Tin Man and Dorothy. He looked over at Nathan and the girl again. If the dread that was beginning to simmer within him was any indication, it was the one and only—Haley James Scott.

Fingers trembling, he pulled out his cell phone and punched in one. "You in the mood to make some serious cash?" he whispered urgently and roughly into the phone. "I'll pay double tonight," he promised. "Good see you in five minutes…"

**FIVE MINUTES LATER…**

"Can I cut in?" a voice questioned. Haley's eyes snapped open and Nathan visibly tenses…their bubble of bliss had suddenly been popped open.

"No," Nathan said tersely, not even looking at the person who had asked.

"Nathan!" the booming voice of Dan Scott pulled his attention in the opposite direction. Haley let out a small gasp wondering how Dan was there. Karen would've never allowed it.

"Come here!" he called out to Nathan.

"Dad…I'm busy,"

"Nathan," he warned in that dangerously low voice of Dan's.

"Nate, please don't," she begged him quietly and he let out a long sigh.

"Hales, I'll be back in like two seconds, okay? Let me just get rid of him."

"Okay," she breathed out, letting go of his hand, completely helpless. They were apart for less than a second when someone swooped in and took Nathan's place. Haley assumed it was Lucas but then she looked up, she was aghast.

"Never thought you'd see me again, Haley?" he crooned.

"What the hell are you doing here, Chris Keller?" she hissed out loudly.

"Now is that any way to greet your tour buddy?"

"No but it's the way to greet the guy who ruined my life."

"Now no mean names, Haley," he said brushing the stray hairs away from her face. "Don't touch me," she said trying to pull away from him but his grip on her wrist was too tight.

"Let me go, Chris," she demanded.

"No, can do," he replied with that self-assured smile, that she just wanted to smack off his face and if she had a free hand, she would. She had come to hate everything about this person, she had no idea how she had survived a tour with him on it.

"Why not?"

"Nathan has to see you, first,"

"What? Why?"

"Boss' orders."

"Who's your boss?"

"Sorry, can't tell you, Hales."

"Don't call me that!" she said as he tried to dance with her. Chris was taller and had more strength so he was able to pull Haley in a way that made it look like she was dancing willingly with him.

Nathan finally got himself out of the pointless conversation with Dan and rushed his way back to where Haley and him had been…to see her dancing with Chris Keller. He stood there; shocked…did she know he was in town again? Were they recording together again?

Haley looked up and met Nathan's eyes. They no longer held that spark of warmth that it had all night. Instead, they had turned cold towards her. He thought she and Chris were together. Nathan walked over and detached Haley from Chris.

"You son of a bitch," he growled and punched him in the face and then turned towards Haley. "And…you…" was all he could say, his voice shaking.

"Nathan it's not what you think," she begged him to listen to her but he stomped his way out of Tric, leaving Haley. Everyone was watching her and so she fled into the girls' bathroom.

"Haley…" Lucas tested, walking into the bathroom. This was awkward. Never before, had he gone into a girl's bathroom intentionally and now here he was, looking for his best friend.

"I'm not in here," she said her voice muffled.

"Right…because people leave their voices but not their bodies in here," Luke said wryly and Haley let out a bitter laugh. Lucas turned the corner in the bathroom (because the bathrooms in Tric are obscenely large) and there she was leaning against the wall, looking so depressed.

"Ohhh…Hales," Luke said softly, sitting beside her.

"I'm so stupid, Luke! I finally started to believe that Nathan and I would work out…and then…look what happens."

"What happened anyway?" she explained in detail, what had happened and Lucas listened carefully.

"Who the hell is his boss, Luke?"

"Could it be…Dan?" he asked her and suddenly she agreed.

"Of course it is," she said softly, shaking her head. "I hate him, Luke,"

"I know you do…" he murmured softly, stroking her hair.

"Do you think…he paid Chris to come and lure me into the music world?" she asked him suddenly.

"I don't know, Hales. I can't imagine Dan being that cruel…"

"Lucas." She said annoyed. "Dan would do anything to get Nathan back under his thumb," and as quickly as she had seemed to recover she burst into another round of tears and all Lucas could do was hold her and say comforting things to her. It was breaking his heart to see his best friend in this way, how could his **father** do something like that to such a sweet girl?

Nathan slammed the basketball into the ground, furious with himself, how could he have let his guard down like that? He was destined to be fucked up for life he knew. Whenever he finally let himself open up…he might as well shoot himself in the face.

He dribbled and slam-dunked the ball into the hoop. His adrenaline was pumping and his anger kept on surfacing.

CLAP, CLAP, CLAP. Dan walked to the rivercourt with a smirk on his face. "Quite a show you put on tonight, Nate," he said. Nathan nodded in response, breathing heavy. He continued to play some more basketball completely ignoring his father. "Those annulment papers looking pretty good right now, huh?"

"Not really," Nathan said tightly.

"But Haley's with Chris now, didn't you hear?" Dan smiled in spite of himself.

"Well why do I get the feeling you're somehow involved with that?" Nathan asked coolly. Taking a shot at the dark…or so he thought. Dan's eyes widened in surprise at the accusation and before he could recover by putting on his game face, Nathan threw the basketball at him. Aiming for his face but instead hitting him in the chest much to his dismay.

"I'm going to kill you," Nathan warned. "LEAVE ME ALONE! I don't love you, Dad, get over it," he finally said, stalking off the basketball court, the basketball still bouncing, leaving Dan gasping for air.

Nathan didn't know where to go…so he wandered the streets of Tree Hill aimlessly. His father tried to destroy his life…and the more Nathan thought about it…the more he realized Chris had just been a pawn in Dan Scott's game, Ruin Nathan's happiness. But what was he going to do?

Haley probably thought she hated him and was ready to give up on them. Lucas probably thought Nathan was the biggest scumbag on the planet and Peyton and Brooke probably agreed. There was only one place he could go and be able to talk freely…and so he set off in that direction.


	9. Chapter 9

15

_How Do You Keep Love Alive_

**.nine.**

**Two Weeks Later – November**

Haley let out a loud groan as she stared at the computer screen. The cursor blinked repeatedly (as if it was teasing her) and she was seriously contemplating what kind of sound it would make if she were to throw it out the window. She imagined that it would make a huge, loud crashing noise that would make her toes curl in glee simply because she wouldn't be able to write this paper. At the top of the page was the title—My College Essay.

In an assignment for English class, they were to write their college essay and Haley was having none of it. She was so sick of everything in her life, school included, all because of that stupid, stupid Halloween dance.

Ever since that night in _Tric_ Haley had been avoiding Nathan, he was constantly around even more so than usual. Wherever she turned, he seemed to be there and it was driving her insane. He wouldn't talk to her just simply be around her and stare, it was so incredibly annoying. Why did he get the right to watch her obsessively after _he _was the one to flip out on her over _nothing_.

His staring at her was making her want him more and more…the ache in her heart was growing bigger every time she saw him and that was a lot. She let out another screech of frustration causing everyone in the computer lab (including Nathan) to look back at her.

She shook her head, grabbed her things and headed out of the computer lab. She was drowning in the college process and her complicated life didn't help matters much…

"Haley!" he called out. Half of her wanted to stop and listen to what he had to say but she didn't have time for it. Practice was in twenty minutes and she had yet to do anything. She kept walking but he persisted. "Haley, come on!" he jogged to catch up with her but she was walking quick.

"I really do not have time for this right now, Nathan," she said angrily.

"How long are you going to keep doing this?"

"Doing what, walking?"

"No. Shutting me out,"

"I'm not," she said shortly.

"Oh please. Haley I think I know you better than that,"

"Are you sure? Because I feel like that's not really true. If you knew me, we wouldn't be having this problem. We'd probably be doing something completely different. Now I have to go. See ya at practice," and so she breezed past him.

After the Halloween dance and his run-in with Dan, Nathan had gone to see Whitey. Nathan had contemplated of going to Luke's house and seeing Haley to apologize but in his heart, knew all he would get was a door slammed in his face.

Whitey had advised him to keep on fighting for Haley, trying to figure out how to break Dan and mending his relationship with Lucas.

Fighting for Haley was becoming more difficult every day. How was he supposed to know Chris Keller was all a set-up in Dan's plan? And it wasn't as if he could just blurt it out to Haley. He kept up a daily schedule of being near her, hoping for some sort of breakthrough but that conversation was the first they had had in two weeks minus "Can I have my water bottle" during games and practice. He was going to have to do something—and fast.

Obviously knowing that he was losing in the battle of power over his son Dan Scott had decided to run for mayor, Nathan and Whitey had decided to convince Karen to run against him. She had agreed much to Nathan's delight. However, at home his parents were becoming even more ridiculous...they were even resorting to childish pranks, he wished he and Haley were where they belonged—in their apartment, together.

His relationship with Lucas wasn't making any progress. Luke thought he was an ass for what he did with Haley and didn't even try to sympathize with him. Of course, Nathan wasn't being much of a help with his snarky comments but it just came like a second nature to him. He'd say some quick retort without thinking and Luke would give him that glare with the squinted eyes—just a friendly reminder for Nate that he had fucked up with them once again.

As he stood in the hall, he saw Luke pass by him, eyeing him weirdly.

"Hey Luke…" Lucas glanced back at him and threw him a questioning gaze. "Do you think we could talk sometime?"

"I don't know, man. Hales..." he said gesturing towards the gym. Nathan sighed but understood.

"Yeah, I get it. I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry,"

"For what?"

"Everything. You….Hales…our little Scott family….whatever else I've been doing. I've been fucking up, I know and I don't know how to stop it,"

"Stop being such an ass. Talk to her. Use your common sense…use your heart…someone's got to,"

"Even if my head's telling me the opposite?"

"I guess." Luke shrugged. "We can talk sometime Nate. Just as long as she doesn't know until you guys are back on track. She'd stop talking to me too, you know." Nathan nodded and followed Lucas down the hall to the gym.

Whitey watched Haley carefully while the boys practiced. She would talk to most of the boys, Peyton, Brooke and the rest of the cheerleaders but she was careful to avoid as much talking and eye contact with Nathan as possible. It was a different story when Nathan was _on_ the court. She wouldn't look at anyone else doing drills. Nathan had royally screwed up and he understood that. He was trying so hard to fix it and she was trying so hard to let him go. Good thing they were playing Pickerington…away, again…it had worked last time…would it work again. He could only hope for it. He blew the whistle and shouted out "Hit the showers."

The boys scampered out of the gym while Haley remained picking up stray basketballs and water bottles. Nathan had lingered in the hallway hoping to catch her and try with her once more.

"Haley…I know it's none of my business but what is going on with you and Nathan?"

"Nothing, Coach," Haley said, her eyes betraying her immediately. "James-Scott…" he warned. Nathan leaned against the wall intrigued in what exactly Whitey was doing with his wife.

"Okay…well it turns out Dan was trying to ruin us and it worked."

"That's it?" Whitey questioned and Haley stared at him.

"Yeah that's it. I would think that's a pretty big deal."

"Haley, Haley, Haley," Whitey shook his head as he looked sadly at her. "What?" she demanded slightly annoyed at the tone in Whitey's voice. He smiled at her impatience…that was Haley all right.

"Camilla's parents _hated_ me. Both of them swore she would never marry me…they tried ploy after ploy to tear us apart but she would have nothing of it. You know that California story I told you?" Haley nodded, listening intently. "Well it was all her parents plan. They knew the boy was going to California, knew my girl's dreams of lights, camera, action and so they put it together without her knowing. So she went but like I said she came back…acting wasn't for her, I was."

"But what about her parents? How do you deal with that? My parents love Nathan to death…and then his…"

"Sweetheart, my parents love Camilla too. It's not fair but we deal with it. We saw them about a month later, they still thought Camilla was in California and boy did they flip their lids. We didn't talk to them again after that."

"But I don't want to put Nathan in that position…it's just not fair to him."

"Do you think he wants to speak to Dan, again?"

"I don't know. I just don't want him to think I'm too controlling," She bit her lip and Whitey simply patted her on the head.

"I just miss him so much," she said suddenly, her voice becoming soft. "He's everywhere and it's just making it so much harder to not be with him…I don't even know where he's applying to college and…" she burst into tears.

Nathan's heart dropped at these confessions. Even without him in the hall, she always seemed to be so put together but it was all a front he realized and he didn't know how he could get through to her now. He was so close and then…fucking Chris Keller and Dan Scott had to screw him over.

He knew she had fought through hell for his forgiveness and he had given it to her without having to rehash it all out. He had her heart, he knew this but he worried what if it wasn't enough. Had it been enough when she left the first time, she came back, he reminded himself. He leaned against the hall and let out a soft sigh, his shoes let out a loud squeak and he cringed. He knew Whitey's moment with Haley was over.

"I'm sorry," Haley apologized abruptly, realizing how crazy Whitey must think she is.

"Haley…you know you can come to me anytime," she nodded, wiping the tears off her cheeks and leaning in to give Whitey a quick hug.

"I know Coach and thanks. Sometimes it just gets so hard."

"I know darlin' … you two will find your way somehow," he promised, patting her on the head and standing up.

"I just hope it's sooner than later," she mumbled picking up stray water bottles that lay on the floor.

Whitey walked out of the gym, shrugging helplessly at Nathan. "Go get her," he encouraged with a wink. Nathan simply nodded and headed back into the gym.

His shoes let out another squeak and Nathan cringed once again. Damn his basketball shoes he inwardly cursed, Haley ignored them continuing to go about her business.

"What do you want, Nathan?" she asked sharply.

"I always did hate how these give me away," he replied trying to be glib but Haley was having none of it this afternoon.

"Nathan…" she looked at him warningly.

"Okay, okay! I just wanted to tell you….I don't know for sure where I'm applying yet and you should ready my essay sometime."

"You've written it already?" she questioned him, shocked. The assignment wasn't due until Friday…it was Tuesday.

"This tutor I used to know _always_ chastised me for not doing things early besides I didn't spend _all_ period staring at you, Hales. Only half," she glanced back at him to see his crooked grin. Her heart seemed to melt…but then she remembered.

"This doesn't make us any better you know," she cautioned him.

"Not even a little bit?" he asked hopefully.

"Maybe a little," she conceded.

"Yes!" he exclaimed pumping a fist for effect. She let a small smile fleet across her face as he left the gym. He sure was a charmer, all right.

"Nathan Scott grinning in the hallway…Haley James-Scott grinning in the gym…Brooke Davis in the dark…do I sense some progress?" Brooke squealed bursting into the gym, scaring Haley shitless. Brooke smirked at Haley's shocked expression. "Sorry, babe…got a little carried away…so progress?"

"A little," Haley explained quickly as she dropped the last water bottle into the water bottle carrier.

"That's all a matchmaker can hope for."

"I'm still mad at him,"

"_Oh yeah…you are_," Brooke replied sarcastically.

"I am!"

"Keep tellin' yourself that! Will you please hurry your giddy ass up then?"

"I am _not_ giddy!"

"Then quit smiling," Brooke dared. Haley quickly stopped smiling but it resurfaced within seconds. "Oh you're so _not_ giddy…Pickerington's gonna kick ass!" Haley grabbed the rest of the water bottles and rushed Brooke out of the gym. "Haley's giddy!" Brooke announced loudly in the hallway.

"Shut up!"

"You set for the Pickerington game?" Dan demanded.

"Yeah," Nathan said coldly pouring himself some orange juice.

"Good I don't want to make this trip for nothing." At this, Nathan nearly spit out his orange juice.

"You're coming?"

"Yes. Is that a problem?" The doorbell rang and Nathan thanked the doorbell gods silently, interrupting their staring match. Dan answered while Nathan polished off the rest of his drink. He grabbed a pop-tart package (strawberry, he noted…Haley's favorite) and made his way out to the foyer.

"You have the wrong house," Dan said dryly while trying to close the door but Luke was fast. He stepped up so the door wouldn't shut. Nathan smirked at his father's back when Lucas spotted him.

"Hey, man. Wanna play some ball before school?"

"Hell yes!" Nathan agreed eagerly. Dan looked at the two completely and uttered mystified.

"You two are talking?" he asked edgily.

"I don't know Luke, are we?"

"It's not like we're _co-captains_ or anything," Luke said snidely.

"Why throw your game plan off, Dad?" Nathan asked cheekily.

"Go play….watch your heart," Dan said his eyes lingering on Luke.

"See ya," Nathan said brushing past him and shutting the door behind him. "Who the hell knows what he meant," Nathan said with a shrug as the two started playing basketball. However, Lucas's mind was miles from their game and running a mile a minute. What if Dan told Nathan? Haley? His Mom? Whitey? His mind raced through the scenarios, none of them good. How had he ever gotten into this mess?

"You okay?" Nathan asked.

"Fine." Nathan tossed him the basketball while Lucas makes a lay-up. Dan watched them from the kitchen window. He knew Luke's time was running out and that his collapse was coming sooner and sooner.

_What a wonderful morning_, Haley thought to herself sarcastically as she snapped open her compact one more time trying to salvage the mess known as her hair. She had woken up ten minutes later, the hot water was out, there was nothing to eat, her hair looked awful, neither Luke nor Brooke had been home to giver her a ride, which was how she wound up on the bus.

She smiled slightly remembering the last time she had been on this bus….last year…with Nathan. Sneaking in kisses before the bus driver could yell at them…sharing his IPOD headphones…listening to his disgusting music…she sighed and then her stomach growled (reminding her of her awful morning). But still…they had had so much fun then despite her complaints they had more fun on that bus then they ever did in their cars…unless…it was in the backseat…she felt a blush creep across her cheeks, god did she miss moments like that…but a car was _definitely_ going on her Christmas list this year.

She was so anxious to be off the bus and forget her terrible morning that when she stumbled trying to go down the stairs. The kids behind her snickered and she cringed expecting to hit the cement floor a strong pair of arms she'd recognize anywhere broke her fall.

"Thanks Nate," she gasped out as she opened her eyes. Close behind him was Lucas much to her surprise, but she wrote it off as mere coincidence.

"Anytime, grace," Nathan teased and Haley mustered up a weak smile. "You okay?" he asked worriedly still holding her, she shrugged getting out of his grasp.

"Hungry…there was absolutely nothing to eat at Lucas's this morning,"

"Well…you're in luck," Nathan said as they walked towards school with Luke trailing them. Nathan rifled through his backpack finally produced a pop-tarts package.

"Strawberry…your favorite,"

"My hero!" she proclaimed flashing a grateful smile and before they could talk any longer, she remembered. "Shit….I have to go meet Miss Cunningham!" She was about to scoot off but before she did she snatched the pop-tarts.

"See you Luke!" she called out.

"That was close," Luke said with a tight smile. Nathan shrugged.

"She's been having a bad morning," he said knowingly.

"Sorry I'm late it's been an awful morning!" Haley burst out when she arrived into Miss Cunningham's office.

"That's all right, Haley," Elizabeth Cunningham excused her tardiness, knowing she prided herself on being prompt. "…I believe you know Mr. Scott…" Haley let out a gasp and slowly sat down. And the hits kept on coming to her this morning, what had she done to piss the gods off so much? SERIOUSLY!

"Yes…we've met," Haley said coolly. Elizabeth eyed the duo carefully suddenly noticing the tension that was crackling within the room. Maybe this hadn't been Mrs. Gordon's best idea.

"Haley…I don't know if you know this but every years the Scotts generously offer a scholarship for a Tree Hill Student…one of our best, brightest, goal-oriented students," Elizabeth explained brightly trying to ease the tension but to no avail.

"I didn't know," Haley murmured politely.

"The college counselor chooses and Mrs. Gordon picked you."

"Fantastic," Haley mumbled sarcastically evading Dan Scotts' cold calculating eyes.

"The stipulations are continuing to keeping up your grades, staying active in the community, etc. and a dinner with the Scott family."

"Well I've already met the dinner one, right, Mr. Scott?" Haley asked with a fake smile, god that dinner had been insane.

"Miss Cunningham," Dan said softly. "If Haley's the student being selected I have an extra stipulation I'd like to add," Haley chewed methodically on her bottom lip. What could Dan Scott possibly pull out of his ass this time?

"Sure thing!" Elizabeth chirped, pen poised, eagerly hanging on every word Dan Scott uttered.

"She _must_ annul her marriage from my son." Elizabeth's perky smile faded and Haley looked disgusted.

"You tried this with me once Mr. Scott, I'm not annulling my marriage for you just because you're scared that I have more control over him," she whispered harshly. "Excuse me, Miss Cunningham, but I have to go throw up now," she then announced grabbing her bag, planning to book it.

"By the way Miss James….nice bracelet….where did you get it…the dollar store?" Haley glanced at the Cracker Jack bracelet on her wrist and smirked.

"Actually your son gave it to me…._again_," shaking her head at his shocked expression Haley slammed the door open and walked briskly out of her office. She nearly ran Nathan over again. "Whoa there Hales! So listen…I have my college essay if you want to read it," he offered eagerly, having no clue about the meeting.

"Not now, Nathan," she snapped.

"Oh," he replied softly, clearly disappointed.

"Nathan…don't be mad. Talk to your father," she continued walking down the hall leaving Nathan alone and bewildered to her cryptic comment.

No less than five seconds later Dan Scott was walking down the hallway with his typical swagger. "Nathan son!" he cheered eagerly.

"What did you pull this time?" Nathan demanded not at all tricked by his mask of lies.

"Just trying to get you out of this marriage chokehold Haley's got you in."

"What are you talking about?"

"Scholarship stipulations son," he stated with a leering grin.

"Are you trying to have me leave the mansion for good? Because it's working," Nathan threatened. "It's my own life, let me figure it out or you'll be paying for it!"

"Whatever you say, Nathan…it's really all up to Haley now isn't it?" he cackled evilly and once again left Nathan in the hall, alone. Lucas walked over and let out a low whistle.

"The devil never changes his way, huh. No wonder Hales flipped out. Where do you think she's at?"

"I think I know…" Nathan was about to head off in the direction of where he thought she was when Lucas grabbed his arm.

"If you skip Whitey'll go rip shit. Wait for your free period, man," Nathan took his brother's advice and headed to class but his head certainly wasn't in the class…not to mention his heart.

As she sat on the bleachers dejectedly contemplating, where her future lies…with Nathan, with college, with everything. She recalls that a little over a year ago from this moment…when she wasn't involved with the Scotts save for Lucas and Keith. Dan had yet to taint her life; Nathan had yet to turn her entire world upside down.

She remembers when it all started…Lucas describing his conversation with Whitey. How Whitey had said a quiet gym was like a church—a sanctuary filled with past prayers. Lucas had simply replied the praying was a time wasted and that God didn't watch sports. Haley had been flabbergasted and wondered why he wasn't going to take the spot on Varsity. What if that had been his final answer? Would she and Nathan had found each other no matter what? Would she still be a nobody? The thought plagued her mind and with a flash of brilliance, she grabbed a notebook and wrote. Her college essay was finally coming to her.

By the time fourth period came along her essay was long done (complete with a trip to Lucas's house to type), she had been carefully constructing a pro/con list. Why? She honestly had no idea, but her thoughts always seemed better when they were well thought out.

"My dad's an ass," he speaks up plopping down beside her.

"And this is news how…?" she oh so wittily replied while covering up the list.

"Just every time I think I've pinpointed how low he can go…he goes one step further. You know I had nothing to with that, right?"

"I know," she said thickly avoiding eye contact with him.

"Hales…something's wrong, isn't it? What's going on?"

"Nothing."

"You're not looking at me and you always look at me unless you're…," he let out a strangled noise in frustration and pain. Haley cringed. "Lying," he whispered.

"You thought I was in on it," he sounded defeated and she shook her head vehemently.

"No!" she looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Then what's wrong?" Before Haley got a chance to block him (damn those basketball reflexes) he had grabbed the list.

"You were seriously thinking about it?"

"Nathan, let me ex—,"

"No, I don't think so Haley. My dad was right, I guess and you really have no reason to be _mad_ at me. I think I should be _furious_ with you," he bitterly laughed.

"Nathan…"

"This is unfucking believable. We promised to never give up…I have to go," Nathan took off and Haley stared at the sheet of paper in front of her. The con column had bullet after bullet, and even traveled to the back where as the pro column was blank. This was _officially_ the worst day of her life. She needed some damage control…Brooke and Peyton.

"Honey…this may even be out of my league," Brooke confessed.

"That's what I was afraid of. God Brooke, I'm _so_ stupid. I don't even know why I wrote that list out…it just happened."

"Haley, of all things you are—you are certainly not stupid. You're just in love and you know I think with the combined powers of Whitey, Peyton and I…things can happen,"

"Brooke, you're a lifesaver!"

"I'm not making any promises, Haleybop, but if this does work out your first born is _so_ going to be named after me!" With a wink, Brooke was gone.

"…I hope it's not a boy," Haley murmured to herself aloud.

"What's not a boy?" Lucas's voice cut in.

"My first born." Lucas's eyes bulged and eyed her stomach wearily. "Lucas Eugene Scott!" she screeched. "I am _not_ pregnant, thank you very much!" Lucas shrugged innocently.

"Ya never know with those Scott boys, eh?" Haley let out a fit of giggles while punching him playfully in the shoulder.

"You're lucky I still love you," she teased but then turned serious. "Thanks Luke, I needed a laugh."

"I know. So what happened? Nate wasn't too specific with details,"

Haley let out a feigned gasp. "So you _have_ been hanging out with him!"

"Haley, don't be mad…"

"Mad? Lucas, if anything I'm happy. You're his brother…he needs someone to remind him of my amazing qualities and you are the best for that job!"

"_HAHAHA_," Lucas replied sarcastically.

"But really he does need someone to talk to…so it's okay,"

"You sure?" Lucas asked softly.

"Positive," she confirmed. "It can't be the two of us against the world all the time," she explained making direct eye contact with him by touching foreheads. "Now go!" she shooed him away and with a sad smile in her direction he jogged out of the gym hoping to find Nathan. The bus was going to be at school in less than an hour so he'd have to be fast.

"Miss Davis and Miss Sawyer," Whitey drawled with a smirk.

"Hey Coach," the girls greeted demurely and he immediately knew something was up.

"What do you want?"

"We need to come up with a plan," Peyton explained quickly nudging Brooke in the ribs.

"Nate and Haley have been having problems…so we thought you could help," Brooke continued eagerly, a nervous grin on her face.

"What do I look like?" Whitey blew out, his face contorted and rapidly turning red. "THE LOVE DOCTER? NO! Now, skedaddle!" The girls mumbled their apologies and rushed out of his office wondering what had just happened.

Haley grabbed the med kit from the locker room and switched the lights off eliciting a yell. "Hey!" she flicked them back on to meet Nathan's disgruntled glare.

"Sorry," Haley apologized weakly.

"Whatever," he replied. Haley sighed loudly, and then flicked off the lights and shut the door behind her.

"Na--," she tried again but he cut her off.

"I don't even want to be here so please just leave me alone."

"Okay," she replied simply and so they walked down the hall together in silence. Haley berated herself for once again being stupid while sneaking glances at him. Nathan was too busy asking himself why Haley would rip his heart out of his chest all over again.

They arrived at the bus at the same time and Haley let him get on before him. She got on and immediately realized there were barely any seats left. Both basketball teams (varsity and JV) were on in addition to the cheerleaders. The only seat that was available was next to Nathan and his seat location was the oddest of them all—in front of Lucas, next to Brooke and Peyton. Whitey got onto the bus and shoved Haley to Nathan's seat.

"Sorry," she mouthed sitting next to him. "Who's scheming was this?" Haley hissed to Brooke.

"Not ours!" Brooke swore. Whitey went through the line-up, called out "Scott", and received three replies of "here". Nathan glanced over at Haley…her being called Scott never failed to make him feel proud, even if he was pissed at her.

Nathan shifted his seat position, his leg lightly brushing hers. They both looked at each other, and then looked away. It was going to be one hell of a trip that was for sure.


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm so, so sorry for the long wait. I had the chapter written ages ago but my wonderful beta was incredibly busy and I got it back this morning so here it is. Thanks for all the lovely reviews, keep on reviewing. :) I will try to get chapter 11 written ASAP.**

_How Do You Keep Love Alive_

**.ten.**

The first person Nathan spotted was Grant Duke. Haley was walking a few feet in front of Nathan and struggling under the weight of all the stuff she has to drag into the school. He knew that when she reached the door, Grant would see her…and who knew what would happen.

Quickly, Nathan cut through his teammates and cheerleaders to help her out; he grabbed one of the water bottle carriers and the first aid kit from her.

"Thanks," she said gratefully and when she looked up, she nearly dropped everything she was holding. "Nathan?" she questioned incredulously.

"Shh!" he hissed, motioning towards the door towards Grant. She rolled her eyes at his macho pride. Grant opened the door and glanced back at the two. He sneered when he noticed Nathan and Haley. Nathan sneered back, but Haley ignored the whole thing. She simply brushed past Grant without a second glance. _How dare him_! Nathan is pissed at her, but he's oh so _helpful_ when Grant Duke jumps into the picture. This was ridiculous.

"Why are we sucking tonight?" Nathan growled, shooting a pointed look in Lucas's direction.

"You're one to talk," Luke snipped back as Grant Duke let another three-pointer swoosh into the basket.

Haley was watching the scene unfold in horror. Whitey was furious, Nathan and Lucas were at odds, and Dan Scott's sarcastic remarks as well as Grant Duke were just the cherry on the sundae.

Suddenly, just when she thought Nathan was at his breaking point, he started scoring. He seemed to have put Grant Duke behind him and all the negatives that were piling up for the Ravens. They were ahead by ten…when Grant Duke had to ruin it all.

"_Guess that tease of a wife's finally giving you some_." Haley overheard the comment and gasped. Sure, it stung for a moment…but it was Grant, scumbag extraordinaire his insults meant nothing to her but to Nathan was a different story. He spun around and faced Grant menacingly.

"What did you just say?" he questioned loudly.

"I think you heard me, Scott," Grant smirked and Nathan lost it. He punched Grant in the face resulting in a bench-clearing brawl.

The coaches and refs were finally able to calm both teams down after ten minutes of complete chaos. When both refs decided to eject Nathan, Whitey was not the only one pissed off. Both Haley and Dan Scott made their protestations.

"Grant started it!" Haley yelled jumping off the bleachers. "That's not fair, ref! Nathan threw the first punch but Grant instigated it," she hollered and finally the ref asked her to calm down infuriating her even more. Without another warning, the ref threw Haley out.

"You can't throw out my manager too!" Whitey yelled but quickly gained composure after the warning look from the ref as Haley guiltily stalked out of the gym.

Haley walked down the hall embarrassed yet exhilarated at the same time. She had never been someone to get kicked out of anywhere but something inside her had snapped.

"Well…that was a wonderful display of wifely affection," the leering voice of Dan Scott broke into her thoughts. Haley turned and inwardly rolled her eyes…could he for once just leave her alone? But Dan Scott loved to meddle and this time was no exception. "What gives you the right to defend him?" she snorted at this.

"I'm his wife."

"Soon to be ex-wife, right?"

"No," she replied defiantly.

"Didn't you sign those annulment papers?"

"Oh I signed them all right…with an I LOVE YOU," and with that Haley James-Scott stalked away leaving Dan speechless for the first time. Ever. Haley James Scott was no average seventeen-year-old…she was Dan's daughter-in-law from hell.

Haley rounded the corner and nearly tripped over Nathan's feet. He was sitting on the floor, leaning against the lockers, head bowed over in his hands.

"Is this spot taken?" she asked softly and Nathan shook his head. She leaned up against the lockers and slid down to sit next to him. They sat there in silence and this time (unlike on the bus) Haley didn't mind it.

"Did Whitey send you to check up on me?" he questioned quietly.

"No."

"You came out all on your own?"

"Not exactly…" Nathan glanced at her for a moment, clearly confused. "I got kicked out," Nathan looked at her again, a ghost of a smile lining his features.

The final buzzer went off and the moment was over. Nathan stood up quickly and headed to the locker room…as if nothing had happened, fracturing Haley's heart just a little. She quickly stood up and brushed it off.

Luke came by first grinning like an idiot. "We won!" he whispered excitedly.

"Did you own Duke's face?" she asked him with a smile.

"Of course, but Whitey's still pissed at you and Nate. See ya on the bus!"

"Super," she muttered under her breath. She ventured out into the gym and started picking up water bottles. Whitey was sitting on the bleachers so Haley did her best not to disturb him. When he finally stood up Haley was all apologies.

"Coach…I'm really sorr—," but he cut her off.

"Save it Haley," he snapped, leaving her staring after him. Whitey couldn't help but grin inwardly. If only those two knew, what he had planned….

"…WE ALMOST LOST THE GAME BECAUSE OF YOU, NATHAN SCOTT!" Whitey roared and Nathan flinched. "Luckily, we didn't _and_ I EXPECT MY MANAGERS TO ACT LIKE LADIES!"

"Sorry," Haley mumbled.

"I'VE NEVER BEEN MORE DISSAPPOINTED. GET OFF."

"Excuse me?" Haley questioned and at Whitey's glare, she grabbed her coat and then got off the bus. Nathan soon followed, moaning the entire way.

"Second time in two years, sweet!" he said sarcastically as the bus pulled away.

"If you had just ignored Grant none of this would be happening."

"So this is all my fault?"

"Well….yeah."

"Gee, thanks, Haley!"

"Who the hell should I blame? Yes, Grant pestered and pissed you off but you did not have to react. Last I check you were pissed at me yet as soon as Grant comes along….we're fine?"

"You're still my wife."

"I can defend myself, thanks!"

"I promised you I'd always protect and that's not going to change." She snorted at this admission and began walking briskly; doing anything to stay away from him so she would not snap. "What you don't think I do that?" She sighed and whirled around to face him.

"No, I _know_ you don't. You protect me from anything I can defend myself against…like Grant….I don't care what he says about me, he's worthless in my book…but are you protecting me from yourself?"

"What?"

"You go so hot and cold on me! One minute you have me so full of hope and the next you crush me in a single blow. So don't go harping about always protecting me!" she began walking again and quickly Nathan caught up to her.

"What about you? We swore that we'd never give up and you made that…that LIST! You're considering throwing away our marriage for what…some money from my father? You just want to forget we ever happened?" she stopped walking and stared at him…she bit her lip, willing herself not to cry.

Shakily she pulled the list out of her pants pocket. "You thought I gave up on us? Just…Read it!" she threw the list at him.

"Con #1, forgetting the best thing in my life," he continued to go down the con list, reading them aloud. "There are no pros Haley," he said weakly when he finished reading the cons.

"I know," she replied softly. "I couldn't think of a single one." Nathan stared at her. "Don't you get it, Nathan? I don't want a stupid scholarship from your dad and I didn't need a list to tell me that. I don't want celebrity or applause from a tour. It all means nothing."

"You'd want it all if I hadn't married you," he let out, frustrated.

"You're dead wrong," she told him point-blank. "And if you can't figure that out then you're not the man I married." She started walking ahead of him again.

"Hales!" he called out helplessly but she simply waved and kept on going ahead of him. "What are you doing?"

"Getting home," Nathan again caught up to her and it was times like these she hated how small she was and how big he was….she expected him to say something but he didn't so they walked in silence. Their hearts were ever so slowly getting closer but their heads…were miles apart.

"Well, well, well…look who it is, boys!" a car idled beside Nathan and Haley. Nathan groaned in frustration causing Haley's curiosity to kick in. She leaned over to get a better look.

"Haley…ignore them," he said urgently. "Please…." In reply she shot him a dirty look.

"Nathan," she warned testily.

"Fine. Fight your own battles whatever…just a warning." He mumbled.

He leaned over and checked out who it was. The infamous Things and Grant Duke…Nathan smirked wryly of all the people to hang out with in Pickerington Grant picked these idiots.

"TWO Scotts and Ravens at that…for the price of one," Grant pulled out a gun and Haley whimpered backing up into Nathan.

"It's not loaded," Nathan, breathed into her ear and gently rubbing one of her arms in reassurance.

"Are you sure," she mumbled back, leaning into him.

"Oh look, Nate's all confident it's not loaded because of last year. The Things have smartened up with me around. Now get your asses in the car!"

"Unfuckingbelivable" Nathan muttered nudging Haley forward but reassuring her all the same. "I'm here for you…" and she nodded as she climbed into the car with him right behind her. This was going to be hell Nathan feared but he knew with Haley by his side, it was going to be all right.

Haley was squished and embarrassed. The boys had made them take their clothes out much to Nathan's chagrin leaving him clad in his boxers and her in her panties and bra. The black silk one…he couldn't help but notice and _really_ like.

Luckily, they had not forced them into a store (or unluckily for the couple who had not had sex in months…) because despite their problems their lust for each other certainly was not one.

"I'm bored!" one of the Things announced. "These Raven kids are boring let's dump 'em somewhere and go get wasted," the same one whined.

"I have an idea," Grant said with a gleam in his eye. Haley shivered at his look and feared whatever was about to come out of his mouth because it was bound to be awful. "Seduce a thing or two!"

Nathan clenched his jaw and fist while Haley buried her head in her hands.

"Haley…you don't have to do this," Nathan whispered pleadingly.

"Nathan it's four against two and I'm not exactly the best person to take on basketball players. I've got a plan…just stand by the driver's door. Trust me," she added reassuringly and he nodded. She patted his cheek and sat on the hood of the car.

"I'm ready!" she announced. The other boys were supposed to keep their backs to Haley while standing in the ditch on the side of the road for their eventual "five-some" with Haley. As if that was going to happen…they were so gullible. Per Haley's request they had even parked on the side of the road, left their doors unlocked leaving nearly the perfect set-up for Nathan and Haley's getaway.

Thing approached Haley with apprehension. "Sit," Haley demanded, hopping off the hood of the car as Thing sat down. She leaned close to him as she unbuttoned his shirt.

"Now…stand up and unbuckle your pants…and drop them," she instructed forcefully and Nathan raised an eyebrow at her demands. She pulled his shirt off and held it in her hands.

"For more fun…I'm going to blindfold you," she whispered as she tied his shirt around his eyes and Nathan smirked. She wasn't going to pull any moves on this guy. She had a plan and she was going strictly by the rules. She leaned over and picked up his pants and grasped the keys. BINGO. She smirked and showed Nathan her victory.

"Now so the boys don't get jealous I'm going to cover your mouth," she tied his pants across his mouth; she then gently tossed the keys to Nathan who caught them easily.

"I don't like doing it on a car," she then explained and Thing nodded dumbly. She led him to the back of the car and laid him down on the ground. She then promised she'd be right back, but would have to find a condom first.

Silently, she crept to the passenger side and slipped in. She nodded in Nathan's direction and he quickly turned on the car while shifting into drive.

"See ya suckers!" she yelled and with a squeal of tires, they were off.

"Yes!" Haley shouted, the feel of adrenaline still pumping through her body. She leaned back and grabbed her clothes and when she moved forward, Nathan's mouth collided with hers as he kissed her long and hard.

"I've wanted to do that all night," he admitted gruffly and then silence descended upon the two of them. Haley turned on the radio and slipped on her shirt over her head. Her brain was swimming and the taste of Nathan still on her lips. For the first time in weeks, Haley smiled and couldn't help thinking Coach Whitey Durham was a god-send.

"Do you have that college essay?" Haley asked suddenly. They had been driving for fifteen minutes and the silence had been nice but now she was itching to have something to do.

"Yeah…" he let out nervously, handing her the piece of paper and she couldn't help but notice his hands were shaking.

"Nathan?" she questioned worried but he shook it off with his usual bravado and puff of nervous laughter. She carefully unfolded it, flicked a light on and began to read.

"A year ago…this would've been about basketball but a year ago I was a different person. Then this girl…turned my world upside down changing me for the better…" the essay continued saying how he had changed, how getting married at seventeen and even slightly heartbroken had all been worth it. Simply because his life was no longer about himself, one person it was now about the two of them…and nothing else mattered.

Haley folded the paper back up and wiped the tears away from her cheeks.

"Nathan…that was wonderful," she gushed, while sniffling.

"You liked it?"

"I love it."

"Good," he said, his confidence soaring. "What did you write about?"

"These two half-brothers who reconciled because of me," she said loftily.

"A little high on yourself aren't you?" he shot back at her.

"Hey! …God remember when you told me that at your beach party?"

"Where you had auburn hair and you wore those stupid crotched hats that matched your ugly ass poncho."

"Okay, okay! Nathan you have made your feelings clear on that piece of clothing. I like it…so sue me…but er…you remember that stuff?"

"I remember more than you think," he admitted softly. "What do you think I did when you left?"

"Drink and forget me," she mumbled.

"Even drinking didn't help me there," he said wryly.

"Is that why you did it?" she blurted out and immediately wished she could take the words back.

"Did what?"

"Nothing," she said meekly. "Nothing at all,"

"Haley."

"Okay…but you can't get mad,"

"I won't get mad," he swore and she eyed him warily. She let out a deep breath and it all came whooshing out.

"Is that why you crashed? To forget? Lucas said…" she closed her eyes. "It wasn't exactly an accident."

"Haley! I just—,"

"Don't get mad…I won't get mad at you I just want the truth,"

"Yeah," he admitted. "Yeah, I wanted to forget…it just hurt so badly, Hales…and I thought that's what you were doing…" he paused and Haley glanced sharply at him. "I gave you that ultimatum and I thought you meant it that we were done when you left the bracelet…I was a mess," he finished hoarsely.

"Nathan…if anything that bracelet meant I'd be back soon."

"Well it worked, I guess," he replied with a smile, glancing quickly at her wrist. "But can I ask you something?"

"Anything," she replied smiling slightly at him.

"Was the tour everything you wanted?"

"No…not at all. Sure, it exposed me to the music scene and I met some amazing people, but none of them were you—the one who had pushed me to give my music a shot and the one that wasn't proud of what I was doing."

"That's what you think? Haley…if anything I was the proudest person of all…I was hurt and confused but I still loved you every instant you were gone. I was just a stupid seventeen-year-old guy," he pulled into the Tree Hill High parking lot.

"I have something for you in my car…can I give you a ride?"

"Sure," she agreed. This boy had her completely, he, as always, had no idea, and she loved him to death for it.

They drove down the quiet streets of Tree Hill and Haley was amazed. It was so still and the lights were all out except for the streetlights that illuminated the road. Finally, they pulled up to Luke's house and Haley didn't want to leave…they were doing so well and she felt that a night apart would put them back where they had started that morning.

"Here it is!" he crowed brightly as he gave her a wrapped package. "I was going to save it for your birthday…but I figured the time was right."

Eagerly she ripped the wrapping paper and let out a gasp. There was a leather bound photo album with Haley James-Scott engraved on the front. Flipping through she saw all the articles that had been published about her on the tour.

"Nathan…." She let out breathlessly. "This is amazing."

"Brooke helped me but I want you to know…I was proud of you every day. It's just the way it happened that night, I didn't even get to say good-bye to you, you know?"

"Yes," she whispered. "And that's my fault and I'm sorry. I'm sorry I never asked you to come with me but I knew that you'd be behind in school….and I was dumb and selfish and I'm so sorry, Nathan but I know we can work on this…us…together, okay?"

"Okay," he agreed. "Thanks for getting in trouble for me."

"Anytime," she said with a grin.

"And…it's not perfect but I want you around."

"Me too," she promised, pecking him quickly on the cheek.

"It's you or nobody else, Haley James Scott," he said quietly as she stepped out of the car. She turned around and grinned at his cheesiness. "You too Nathan Scott," and with a wave she walked up the walkway and let herself easily into the house.

"Thanks Whitey," Nathan whispered to the darkness and pulled away into the night.


	11. Chapter 11

Yes...I am finally updating. Sorry for the long wait, I had this written at the start of May but my beta took longer than I anticipated but thanks for editing! But I'm sorry. I incorporated a little more of the real season 3 and I hope you don't mind. I have ideas for my next chapter so that should be coming along eventaully so enjoy and please, please, please keep reviewing it makes me write faster.

**How Do You Keep Love Alive**

.eleven.

The shrill ring of her cell phone made her let a screech out in frustration. Lucas had already woken her up with his loud use of the kitchen making his breakfast, which involved whistling and turning the radio on loud. Haley had swore to herself that if she was not so tired she would get up and kick his ass but she was exhausted, but it seemed to her today was simply not her morning to sleep in. The phone continued to ring and finally she reached for it. She glanced at the screen and a little jolt in her stomach made her grin despite her grumpiness.

"'lo?" she mumbled sleepily.

"Hey…it's Nate."

"I know," she said softly, her voice still full of sleep.

"Did I wake you? You sound sleepy."

"No…" she lied easily, not wanting him to worry. The phone call was filled with silence and neither moved their mouth to stop it…it was actually…nice.

"I should have called," he said shortly. Haley remained quiet letting him let out whatever was bothering him because something obviously was. "I should have called when you were on tour, but I didn't and I'm sorry."

"I would have liked that…. But I should have called you more…"

"Yeah," he said tiredly. "But right know…I kind of like the silence."

"Me too," she replied and so the silence begins again. She stretched and got up from her bed, pulling up the shade from her window when she gasped. There was Nathan grinning sheepishly at her as he bent over to get some rocks. Shaking her head at him, she grabbed a sweater and made her way outside.

"Nathan!" she gasped out and he smirked.

"Hey," he greeted nonchantly, as if it is the most natural thing in the world for him to be standing right there at eight in the morning.

"What are you doing here?" she questioned, standing on the top step, for once was level with him.

"I wanted to see you," she nodded and smirked at him for still having the cell phone held up to his ear.

"You can hang that up," she told him softly.

"You can hang yours up too then, Hales," he teased and she gasped in surprise realizing she does have the phone still resting between her shoulder and ear. She clicked it off as he clicked his off and they stare at each other. Once again, the silence stretching between them.

"So, what do you want Scott?" she questioned.

"To do this," and before she can say anything in reply his lips land on hers.

"Why did you do that?"

He shrugged once again, being nonchalant. "I wanted to." Once again she felt as if she had gone back to that day when he first kissed her.

"This doesn't solve anything," she warned him.

"I know….but I wanted to do it and I want to do it again." He kissed her again swiftly, the passion suddenly exploding between them. Neither is prepared for the intensity of the moment as Haley pushed her body further into Nathan's, causing him to pick her up. They continually explore each other until finally the need for breathing is too much and they reluctantly pull apart, their eyes sparkling at each other.

"Do you want to come inside?" she asked suggestively, as he raised an eyebrow in surprise to her innuendo.

"I'd love to…but I got to go," he said lamely, abruptly ending the magic of the moment.

"Oh, okay," she says flatly, disentangling herself out of their embrace and started up the steps again, but his hand pulled hers, stopping her.

"I have basketball," he explained as if that would make it any better and it doesn't it just makes her feel a hundred times worse because she needs to be there as well.

"Okay…I don't think I'm going to be there," she admitted quietly.

"What, why?"

"Nathan! What the hell was that a second ago?"

"It was me kissing you…," he said slowly as if she had grown a second head.

"I know that! No, you know what….forget it."

"I don't want to forget it."

"You don't?"

"Of course not, I kissed you for a reason."

"Why?"

"I've been missing you," he said smoothly.

"Nathan…I can't just jump into this with you!"

"I know, Hales! You have no idea how much I know. It takes time and work but I want to work at it, I do. I want to give us another chance!"

"How do I know that you won't shut me out by the end of practice today?"

"You don't, but you've got to believe me that I want this to work…it just takes time."

"How much more time, Nathan? It's already been more than six months and I just want us to be us again!"

"I can't talk about this now I really have to go."

"When will you talk about it?"

"Sometime…I promise…." And with that, he was off leaving Haley with a list of unanswered questions that only seemed to get longer as time ticked away. Haley could only hope he would return.

**Two weeks later – Thanksgiving **

True to his word, Nathan had come back. Five minutes after he originally left. He called Whitey and told him he was deathly ill because in those five minutes…basketball had been the furthest thing from his mind.

However, they had yet to have a serious talk about everything, or anything for that matter for that kiss had ignited something in both of them. Suddenly they couldn't get enough of each other. They had slept together, once, two nights before and Haley wasn't exactly sure how it had happened but whenever she was with him, her resolve melted away quickly.

Despite all these new developments, no one was the wiser to the two of them. Their moments together were filled with stolen kisses and secret rendezvous. To them, it seemed a hundred times better than hashing everything out with everyone, but Haley had a feeling that if they didn't have a serious discussion soon…they would be screwed.

"Nathan!" Haley gasped as he plopped down on her bed, waking her abruptly from her sleep.

"Hey, you" he greeted, popping a kiss on her cheek. "Happy Thanksgiving!"

She eyed him warily. "What are you doing here?" she hissed. "At Luke's house?"

"Wishing you a happy Thanksgiving,"

"Yeah, I know that but why?"

"Karen invited me and there was no chance in hell I was going to miss doing this with you," he whispered huskily to her and she had half a thought to take him then and there but she brushed it off.

"Well, I'm glad you're here, what time is it anyway?"

"Ten o'clock."

"The parade!" she squealed causing him to chuckle. She hopped off the bed, grabbing Nathan's hand and dragging him through the kitchen to the living room couch.

"Has anyone ever told you you're insane?" he questioned.

"Shh…shh…shh!" she hissed, waving his questions off. He tried for a different tactic by peppering kisses along her jaw line and she swatted him away but when he cut in to reach for her neck, she gave up on the parade.

"C'mere," she whispered then, giving up on trying to focus on anything but him. He pushed her backwards, landing on top of her and kissing her.

"We shouldn't be doing this," Haley whispered, giggling as he smiled into their kiss.

"I know," he whispered back. "But I can't help it," and so he leaned into yet another kiss.

"Hales! The parade, yay!" Brooke cheered and quickly Haley rolled Nathan off the couch, he landed with a loud thump and he groaned. Haley shot him a dirty look and he shut up.

"Morning Brooke!" Haley chirped and Brooke eyed her suspiciously.

"What was that?" she questioned.

"What was what?"

"That thump."

"Oh, just Nathan. He decided to jump on the couch and fell over," she lied through her teeth.

"Hey Brooke," Nathan offered getting up and plopping himself back onto the couch as if nothing has just happened.

"Hey Nathan….wait, you are in the same room together? Being civil?" the duo exchanged a look and shrugged.

"Okay guys, what's going on?"

"Nothing," they both mumble extremely fast.

"Fine, but just let it be known I'm onto you two," and so Brooke stationed herself between Nathan and Haley on the couch. "I love this parade! Don't you guys?"

"I was," Nathan muttered and Haley shot him a warning glance behind Brooke's head and Nathan innocently mouthed 'What?' and she immediately mouthed back 'Shut up!' and this time he simply smirked. Letting out a huff of frustration, she headed to the kitchen.

"What's up with her?" Brooke mused aloud and Nathan shrugged.

"I got to go to the bathroom," he announced lamely and made a beeline out of the room.

"Something's up…" Brooke mumbled. "And I will find out what it is,"

Nathan ambled into the kitchen to see Haley furiously chopping vegetables.

"Woah, hope that isn't me you're picturing."

"Don't worry…it is," she said sweetly and resumed chopping.

"I'm sorry?" he asked weakly, sending her a smile.

"You don't even know what you're apologizing for?"

"No…"

"Damn it, Nathan!" she hissed pointing the knife at him. "You're incorrigible."

"Just part of my charm," he tried and failed miserably.

"What the hell are we doing?"

"Arguing."

"Thank you Captain Obvious! Are we together, are we fooling around? Is this just for sex, Nathan? Because if it is…"

"If it was what?"

"I want more than that. I won't…I can't….handle any less," and so the chopping continued at the other side of the counter. Nathan took the corner and approached her. "No, no, no!" she steered away from his grasp.

"What? Hales!"

"I can't think straight if you get any closer," she suddenly admitted. "So stay away!" she warned, a knife in one hand, her other hand resting on her hip. He chuckled lowly at the sight.

"You think this is funny Nathan Lee Scott?"

"God, no," Nathan swore. "Just put the knife down, babe,"

"You're going to get closer!"

"I won't. I just can't talk with you pointing that at me…I keep thinking if you get angry enough…if I screw this up…you'll just stab me. So if you could just put it down…" she did as he asked and folded her arms against her chest.

"What was that with Brooke earlier?" she asked calmly. He stared at her blankly. "You almost blew it,"

"Would that had been so bad?"

"Of course not, but she'll ask a million questions which we won't have any answers to because I don't know what we're doing and I just…hate the holidays without my parents…" Nathan felt his heart break just a little for Haley, but he was just as clueless as her, but instead of admitting that to her, he stepped forward and pulled her to him, his chin resting on the top of her. "It'll be okay," he promised but the thought of defining their relationship scared him shitless. They stood there for a minute until they heard Karen and Lucas coming in and they jumped apart. "We'll talk later," and he began to help Karen with her grocery bags. Lucas gave Haley a suspicious glare (the exact same look Brooke had given the pair earlier). She smiled at him innocently and resumed to chopping.

"Why are there so many places?" Nathan asked, staring at the picnic table.

"I don't know," Lucas admitted. "I thought just Peyton and Whitey were coming…"

"How about me?" the boys turned around to stare in shock. "Keith?" they both questioned incredulously.

"In the flesh," he joked and the brothers went over to hug their uncle.

"Does Mom know about this?"

"Yeah, but I wasn't sure if I wanted to come…" he was about to finish his sentence when Haley came running across the yard, squeezing the life out of Keith.

"Let him breathe, Hales," Nathan joked.

"Sorry….I got a little overexcited," she admitted breathlessly. "Welcome home, Keith."

"I would say the same for you, kid," Haley shrugged.

"I've been home for a while, now," Keith's eyes lingered between the space that existed from Nathan to Haley. "Not long enough," she murmured. "I better get back, it's great to see you!" she kissed him quickly on the cheek before brushing past Nathan who followed her. "You gonna help cook?" she teased and he grunted.

"Not long enough?"

"We're not back together or anything," she snapped and he blinked.

"Are you feeling okay?" he questioned.

"Fine," she replied.

"Do you know who else is invited to this shindig?"

"Possibly your parents and Cooper."

"What?"

"Karen invited them, not me probably because of Keith and all. I don't know…but don't worry. I'm sure it won't be like the infamous Scott dinner, okay?"

"Sure hope not. Do you guys need help?"

"Nah, go do something," she said smiling brightly at him, before shoving him back down the porch stairs.

"Hey Luke, Keith, how about some football?" she heard him call out, nothing like the Scotts, sports and holidays.

Famous last words, Haley thought to herself, wondering how this dinner could possibly get any more awkward as she stabbed another piece of turkey, shoveling it into her mouth. The silence was overwhelming so Haley decided to try to break the ice. "Karen, the dinner is delicious."

"Thank you Haley but you helped with more than half," Karen said kindly.

"Thank you," Nathan tossed a smirk of approval in Haley's direction and Haley blushed prettily. No one really read into it except for Dan. He had been noting their interactions and it certainly was not the act of spurned lovers. Haley excused herself, citing the need to check on the pies. Less than a minute later Nathan got up and high-tailed it to the house. Smirking to himself, Dan began to hatch a plan.

"I'm sure it won't be like the infamous Scott dinner," Nathan mocked and Haley rolled her eyes.

"I jinxed it, I'm sorry!" Haley replied in exasperation.

"You're just lucky I have a thing for girls named Haley James," he answered, cornering her up against the wall.

"Scott."

"What?"

"No, 'things for girls named Haley James Scott' and you've used that line before,"

"Yeah, but Tim was there," he explained, swooping in for a kiss.

"Well, what would you have done?"

"This," he said swooping in for another kiss. "And then this," he mumbled sexily when he swooped in, yet again and attacked her neck.

"Nathan!" she hissed out, meeting his lips in a searing kiss.

"God, I want you," he murmured into her mouth.

"I want you too," she gasped out.

"Then let's go," he said, hitching his head in the direction of her room and cocking an eyebrow.

"I'd love to but we can't, Nathan," she let out and was about to continue her rant when he kissed her again. "Nathan…your parents…Karen…"

"Screw 'em," he said gruffly.

"They'll notice."

"No. My parents will bicker with each other, Karen and Keith will flirt, Luke will pine over Brooke, Brooke will pine back, Peyton will be ogling Coop and Whitey will be giving someone his sage advice…it's foolproof. Just meet me halfway, Hales," he begged. "Please?"

"Your father will notice!"

"Hales."

"Nathan."

"Fine," he relented.

"Giving up so easy Mr. Scott?"

"Honey, you haven't even seen my A game."

"And lord help me when I do," she flirted shamelessly. Quickly, he got access to her neck and made sure he left a mark.

"Nathan!" she gasped with a giggle.

"Just you wait, babe. Just you wait," he promised winking and smirking at her. He kissed her firmly on the lips, one last time. "I'll kiss you later," and with that he was gone, leaving Haley wanting a hell lot more.

"How are the pies doing?" the unwelcome voice of Dan Scott boomed and Haley jumped at the noise.

"Umm…ff…fine." Haley stuttered.

"They don't smell fine…"

"Oh my god!" she shrieked, noticing the smoke billowing out of the oven. "Shit," she swore and Dan Scott leered.

"Where's Nathan?" Haley shrugged, too preoccupied with the pies to think of Dan having ulterior motives.

_Good God, do I need a cold shower_, Nathan thought to himself as he splashed cold water onto his face. Riling Hales up was always hilarious but not when she riled him up right back. He blew out a sigh keeping this under wraps was hard but he understood Haley's apprehension very well.

"Hey Nate," Dan greeted and Nathan suddenly tensed up.

"Dad," Nathan greeted warily.

"How you doing, son?"

"Fine."

"Just fine?"

"Yeah, why would it be any other way?"

"Oh I don't know…word on the street is that you and Hades, I mean Haley, are back together," Well, this was unexpected.

"From who?"

"Haley," Nathan narrowed his eyes at his father.

"I highly doubt that."

"No, she did, I just talked to her in the kitchen."

"So what if we are?"

"Have you slept with her yet?"

"That's none of your business."

"I'll take that as a yes, then. Hope you used a condom, she probably wasn't on birth control because she's probably trying to trap you by having a kid."

"Haley wouldn't do that! She loves me."

"That's what I thought of your mother and then came you."

"Gee thanks, Dad, I love you too," Nathan said sarcastically and brushed past him. "Haley's not like Mom, okay?"

"They're more alike then you think…"

"Whatever!" Nathan walked away but still something nagged at him. He hadn't used a condom that night, but Haley must have used birth control, she must have!

"These pies look…"

"Disgusting?" she questioned him.

"I was aiming more for…interesting."

"Thanks Nate but instead of checking on them, I got distracted," she explained, sending a pointed look at his direction. "I'll just go to Karen's after dinner,"

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"Don't worry, it was worth it," she teased, winking in his direction, but he didn't even laugh. "Nathan…is everything okay?"

"Fine," he replied shortly. Something was off Haley knew but she wouldn't push him, she knew if she pushed him, it would only drive him away.

Haley was just about done with eating and was about to leave for Karen's when the topic of college came up. Peyton, Lucas and Brooke fielded those questions but suddenly (thanks to Brooke) the conversation was shifted to Haley.

"Hales is valedictorian!" everyone showered Haley with congratulations, which she accepted gracefully. "Mrs. Cunningham told me Stanford is your top choice?" Dan questioned and suddenly Haley realized Dan was pulling something. Nathan looked even moodier than before, if that was even possible.

"I'm considering it," she answered calmly. "But there are a ton of others," she added hastily as she eyes Nathan's jaw beginning to tick. "Karen, I'm gonna go get those desserts at the café….I'll be back soon."

"I'm coming," Nathan, volunteered. "Let me just hit the bathroom."

And before Haley could utter a word, he took off for the bathroom. Haley shot Peyton a worried look and she silently agreed to check in on him. Peyton hurried into the house and was surprised to find the bathroom door wide open with Nathan's head in the medicine cabinet.

"Need help finding something?" Nathan's forehead slammed into the cabinet.

"Fuck!" he swore. "Band-Aids?" he muttered darkly.

"Left," Peyton said stepping in, opening the left compartment and pulling them out, she handed him a bandage.

"What were you looking for before?"

"Band-Aids," he lied as Peyton applied it to his forehead.

"Nathan."

"Birth Control," he muttered.

"You know the female in the relationship takes that," Peyton teased.

"I know. I'm looking for Haley's."

"Woah wait, did you and Haley? Are you guys? Nathan! That's great!"

"Stop, okay?" he snapped. "Just stop talking, Peyton," he growled.

"Okay…"

"I don't want to keep her waiting any longer."

Nathan had literally grabbed Haley by the arm and dragged her off to his car but she had assumed it was to show her his 'A game' but the past five minutes had been nothing. No teasing, flirting, foreplay, kissing…nothing, only silence and not the comfortable like she had become accustomed to, it was awkward, painful and scary. He pulled up to Karen's Café, parked and the two of them got out of the car. Haley rushed to the door, unlocked it, flipped the lights on and made a beeline for the desserts. She was mid-way through packing it up when finally Nathan spoke up and blew up.

"Stanford?"

"What about it?"

"You know I want to go to a basketball school on the east coast."

"Uhh…no I don't."

"Oh come on, Haley! You do too, think about it. Where are all the best basketball schools that I like?"

"East Coast?" she suggested even though up to two seconds ago, she had had no idea.

"Yes!"

"Okay, so? I haven't signed my name in blood that I'm going to Stanford. For God sakes, I haven't even applied there!"

"But you thought about it!"

"So? We haven't talked about college, not once and why do I suddenly get the feeling this isn't just about college?"

"Because it's not!"

"What's it about then, Nathan? Because I'm feeling out of the loop, so _please_ enlighten me."

"Were you on birth control that night?"

"What when we slept together?"

"Yeah. Were you?"

"No."

"Unbelievable! Dan was right."

"Dan? You talked to Dan about us?"

"No, you did."

"What? Why would I do such a stupid thing like that?"

"Well you did, because he knew about us. But you weren't on it that night?"

"No, but I…"

"Jesus Christ Haley!"

"Nathan!"

"No, you know what I can't talk to you right now."

"Why the hell not? Please don't leave…you always leave,"

"Because I don't want to wind up saying something that I'll regret!" he yelled and so he stalked out of the café slamming the door behind him.

Haley stared after him openmouthed; this definitely topped the awfulness of her first Scott family dinner. This pushed Thanksgiving to the top of her most hated holiday list. She grabbed a spoon and dug into the cake, good thing it was chocolate.


	12. Chapter 12

_ Sorry for the long wait! Here's Chapter 12...leave reviews. :) _

_ How Do You Keep Love Alive _

**.twelve.**

She had spent the night fitfully sleeping on the couch at the café, but it was hopeless. Nathan wouldn't get off her mind, she was pissed as hell at him, not understanding what the root of the blow-up exactly was…so she just lay there, eyes closed, just thinking.

She heard the door open and a snort emitted from Lucas.

"Did you sleep here last night?"

"You bet,"

"You look like ass, Hales,"

"Thanks for the support, Lucas," Haley replied wryly.

"So, what happened?"

"Oh nothing, don't worry about it."

"Haley…obviously it was something. It's not every night you crash on the couch in the café. I only do it when I don't want to go home. Why didn't you come home, last night?"

"You're going to be so pissed," she confessed and at this Lucas plopped himself down on the coffee table in front of the couch.

"I won't be pissed," he swore and Haley couldn't help but let out a snort of laughter. When realizing, he was trying his best at being honest, she grinned at him.

"You promise?"

"I promise," he agreed and then Haley let out the ultimate weapon in all promises, "Pinky promise?" he rolled his eyes at her childish request but hooked his pinky with her none the less. "Pinky promise. Now, spill."

"Okay well…gosh, I don't know how to tell you this," she laughed nervously before taking a deep breath and letting it out. "Lately…Nathan and I have been hanging out and it blew up in my face last night,"

"Define hanging out," Lucas requested, eyeing her strangely.

"Well….making out…sleeping together," she squeaked out. Lucas shuddered and Haley groaned out loud. "This is why I need a female best friend, Lucas," she chided.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry but please continue…"

"Yesterday we were together in the kitchen when I was supposed to be checking on the pies, which I obviously didn't check. But he went off to the bathroom and then came back…and I tried to joke with him but he wasn't having it. Then Dan brought up Stanford and we came here for dessert and he flipped out about it and started asking me about birth control and now here we are!"

"That sucks," Lucas said, stating the obvious, as always.

"No shit, Sherlock," Haley spit out, annoyed. Lucas just dismissed it, blaming it on his idiotic little brother.

"So how long were you guys 'hanging out'?" he questioned.

"Two weeks," she said with a shrug. Lucas's mouth dropped open.

"No one knew about it?"

"Nope, we were discreet. None of the crap you and Peyton pulled last year."

"Haley…I swear to God if you mention junior year _ever_ again…"

"Someone has to remember your man-whoring days fondly," Haley teased.

"Back to you and Nathan," Lucas commanded quietly, not wanting to re-live his sordid past.

"I don't want to talk about it anymore," she admitted. "But I think Dan played a role in this…I just can't pinpoint what. You up to playing some detective?"

"For you? Anything. Now are you good with covering the café for the morning?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be fine," He leaned in and hugged Haley tight.

"I've got your back, little sis-in-law,"

"At least someone does," she mumbles and with that Lucas took off. "Coffee," Haley commanded while staring the coffee pot down, willing it to turn itself on. When that failed she finally got up and flicked it on. It was going to be one long day.

"Nathan! How about some breakfast?" Deb called upstairs and up in his room, Nathan cringed at her perky tone.

"Not interested!" he called out, tromping down the stairs. "I'm going out!" he yelled, swinging open the front door, only to run into Lucas's fist, which was poised to knock on the door. "What do you want?" he demands coldly.

"To talk to you,"

"No, thanks," Nathan said, fully prepared to blow his older brother off.

"Nathan…come on,"

"Lucas, I'm really not in the mood to have one of your "talks","

"Well, how about some one-on-one basketball? At the Rivercourt?"

"Now you're talking!"

And so, off the Scott brothers went and they played. The game ended and shockingly (since that first game back at the start of junior year) Lucas was the victor, but he could tell Nathan wasn't focusing and his heart simply was not in it. They sat on the picnic table, both panting and out of breath; Lucas finally brought the elephant between them up.

"So, you and Haley…"

"Yeah," is Nathan's only reply.

"I can't believe I didn't notice it for two weeks," Lucas lamented.

"Well, we were more discreet than the shit you and Peyton pulled,"

"God…it's like you two share a brain," he mutters.

"What?"

"Nothing….just Haley said the same thing,"

"Oh, you talked to her today?"

"Yeah. Listen man, I don't know the details of last night or anything but will you just go and talk to her?"

"I can't," Nathan suddenly confessed.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm scared shitless, Luke," he said hoarsely. "I'm so fucking scared and for the most part, I don't have a clue why."

Tutor-slash-Manager-slash-Wife!" Brooke snag out as she and Peyton sashayed their way into the café, arms linked with matching ear-to-ear grins. Haley's head popped up from behind the counter.

"Wife?" she questioned with a raised brow. "You haven't called me that since…"

"Yes, I know but Peyton told me the good news, darling," Brooke nearly purred in happiness.

"Oh?"

"Don't play coy! You and Nathan…Nathan looking for your birth control…neither of you coming back? Where's the lucky man?"

"Nathan was looking for my birth control?"

"Yeah!" Peyton said. "Before the two of you left…" she tried to prod but Haley continued to stare at her blankly.

"Haley, for the love of God, do not withhold reunion sex details!" Brooke begged.

"I'm not, because there wasn't any…"

"Come on! Don't be such a prude, dish."

"I have nothing to dish!"

"Haley James-Scott," Peyton scolded. "I thought you learned…lying is bad," At this point, Haley is beginning to look annoyed.

"I'm not lying," she said behind gritted teeth while grabbing a tray and serving customers but the girls remained hot on her heels.

"Okay. So what was it then? Cuddling? Snuggling? Making-Out? Second Base? I'm begging you, Hales, give us something!" Brooke whined while Haley shot an apologetic smile in her customers' direction before finally whirling around.

"Girls! Go, sit, I'll come and talk to you at my break," They nodded, shocked at Haley's mini-outburst, and they found a table to sit at and discuss this newest development. Sighing a breath of relief for her two seconds of peace, Haley frowned; her break was not something she was looking forward to. At all.

After finally admitting what he was feeling to Lucas, Nathan felt slightly better. Although, his older brother didn't exactly have that great of advice ("just talk to her, man" – like that was going to happen!) it was good to tell someone.

He felt guilty for blowing up at Haley, but was Dan right? Did Haley really feel the only way to keep Nathan was to trap him with a kid? However, that was one fear he couldn't, wouldn't voice to anyone, especially Lucas, of all people, but that fear was growing bigger and bigger by the second.

He sat on the front steps of the Scott mansion rolling the basketball from hand to hand as Dan came to the front door.

"You all packed for tomorrow?" Dan asked cheerfully, as if he hadn't ruined Nathan's world the night before. Nathan simply gave him a blank stare. "The UNC tour?" Dan reminded.

"That's this weekend?"

"Yes, why?"

"I'm going to Duke," he bullshitted quickly (it was a half-truth really).

"What did you get in already?"

"No, but—," Dan chuckled.

"Didn't think so. You're going tomorrow, then."

"Dad—," once again Dan cut him off.

"Nathan…facts are facts. Academics is not your forte, basketball is. Aim for UNC, son," and with that Dan went into the house with Nathan fishing for air.

"…and so he left," Haley finished telling the tale to her two girl best friends. Both wore expressions of shock and nothing came out of their open mouths.

"Two weeks and you didn't tell us!" Brooke finally shrieked after processing the newest edition of the saga that is Nathan and Haley. "What kind of friend are you?" Haley bit her lip in apprehension at this accusation.

"Brooke," Peyton admonished. "What she meant was why all the secrets, Hales?" Peyton questioned her gently.

Haley blew out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. "I was dying to tell you guys," she paused and at Brooke's look of disbelief she plowed on. "I was, I swear, Brooke but…" she sighed. "I don't know. It felt so perfect, like I had never left, he never gave me that ultimatum. And then look what happened when one person finds out. I'm sorry Brooke, I know you live for this stuff but I just wanted to be drama-free as long as possible,"

"Hey, you had two weeks," Peyton reminded her.

"And Hales, this is Tree Hill, two drama-free weeks for a relationship is an amount of time that deserves to go in the record books," Brooke chimed in after pouting for a bit.

"Thanks girls…listen, I should get back to work," both hugged Haley and left her to finish her shift in peace and quiet.

That peace and quiet didn't last long when Lucas bounded back into the café.

"Sherlock," Haley deadpanned. "Any luck?" Lucas shook his head.

"But, if it's any consolation he looked like ass…worse than you," he admitted. "Played like it too," he mumbled, loud enough for her to hear as he smirked.

"You played basketball with him?" she questioned loudly.

"Hales!"

"Well excuse me, Lucas Eugene Scott, I'm here working my ass off because I think you're helping me out by figuring out what the hell your father, Dan did to my husband and you played a game with Nathan?"

"Haley, calm down. You know it's the only way he talks to me. The only person he simply talks to you…is you,"

"Okay, sorry. This is just so frustrating!" she bursts out.

"I know but hey, you ready for this weekend?" Haley stared at him blankly.

"This weekend?" she repeats in confusion.

"UNC tour?"

"That's this weekend?"

"Yeah."

"You know what…it's between Stanford or Duke for me," she lied quickly, grasping at straws to get out of the weekend.

"Wow. You got accepted there already? Isn't it a little early?"

"No, I didn't," Haley mumbled…some days she hated boys with the last name Scott, this was one of them.

"Didn't think so! Besides you promised and want to know something?"

"Sure,"

"Haley James-Scott never backs down on a promise and it'll probably get your mind off Nathan," he suggested.

"Fine…I'll go,"

Little did they know getting her mind off Nathan would prove nearly impossible.

"I am _so_ not a morning person," Haley grumbled as Lucas roused her awake. She shot one eye open. "And Nathan's waking tactics are preferable," she added, forgetting for a moment how mad she was at Nathan…he did after all come up with fabulous ways to wake her, she grinned thinking of his wake-up call Thanksgiving morning. Lucas simply groaned at the mention of her and Nathan participating in sexual activities, together.

"Contrary to popular belief, we are married, Lucas!" she hissed at him for his immature antics.

"I know you two are, _trust me_. It's just gross hearing about it since you're both considered my younger siblings, you know?"

"Yeah, but it's always so much fun seeing your 'what the fuck?' face in the morning," she teased and promptly hopped out of bed and headed to the bathroom.

Lucas rolled his eyes and went to turn the coffee on. His phone began to vibrate and he wondered who could be calling at this hour. **Nathan**-flashed his caller id, praying that he wasn't in a drunken stupor, Lucas cautiously answered the phone.

"Hello?" he whispered.

"Lucas, why are you whispering?" Nathan questioned with a laugh.

"Are you drunk?"

"Nah, are you?"

"I thought you would be," Lucas said returning to his normal voice.

"No can do, pal. I'm saving that for the college parties tonight,"

"College parties?"

"Yeah, the UNC visit this weekend,"

"You're going? I thought Duke or UConn were it,"

"Me too but not according to Daddy dearest. So speaking of Dan, I know UNC is your dream school, so you're obviously going…I was wondering would you be willing to give me a ride? My car's in the shop and my only viable option is Dan, if you say no."

"I don't know…" Lucas said uncertainly, throwing a look down the hall in the direction of Haley's room.

"Come on, Luke. It'll be like old times we can even sing Holiday!" Nathan suggests brightly. "Since this thing with Haley blew up in my face…who knows what I'll do to Dan, alone on a road trip," he added.

"Fine, but you're not the only one with me,"

"Brooke's fine. A hell've a lot better than Dan!"

"It's not, Brooke,"

"Peyton, then? I don't care man; it's your funeral either way Cheery or Bitchy, take your pick! I gotta finish packing but listen man thanks you're saving my ass. See ya in ten," Nathan hung up on Lucas and Lucas stared at the phone.

"Who was that?" Haley questioned while drying her hair with a towel and Lucas nearly jumped ten feet in the air. "You feel okay?"

"We have another passenger," Lucas explained.

"Peyton, huh? The shit's so gonna hit the fan if Brooke finds out," Haley half-teased.

"The three of us are just friends," Lucas defended. "If that's your story," Haley replied, shrugging. While Haley rummaged around for breakfast she began to sound excited about their trip to UNC as she rambled on about the research she had done the night before. Lucas simply didn't have the heart to tell her who was coming with them on their road trip but as she had voiced earlier…the shit was **_so_** going to hit the fan in five minutes.

Haley had claimed the back seat where she was currently sprawled out, blanket, almost completely covering her head, pillow over her head. She had threatened bodily harm if he even said a word to her for an hour, maximum and that same threat included "Peyton". Lucas had almost confessed but he really wanted her to come and hopefully fall in love with the place and forget all about Stanford. And so his selfishness won out and he said nothing to the contrary that Peyton wasn't coming. So Haley settled into the back seat without another word, which was a relief to Lucas so there would be no heartache or drama in the driveway of the Scott family home.

A few minutes later, Lucas pulled in the Scott family drive and Nathan came bounding out. Lucas was thrilled (for the first time in his life) to hear light snores coming from the direction of Haley's head. He hopped out of the car and loaded Nathan's gear into the trunk, save for his pillow.

"Be quiet for at least an hour or she'll pounce," Lucas cautioned. And once again he had half a mind to warn Nathan who the girl in the car was but he was sick of the two of them never getting their act together, maybe this weekend would be good.

"You got it, Peyton pissed is the worst thing ever, second to Haley being pissed," Nathan said and clenched his jaw at the slip. Haley and his problems was the last thing he wanted to think about. Lucas frowned as he slid back into the driver's seat; this was going to be one hell of a Scott family road trip.

About forty-five minutes had passed with Haley out stone cold and Nathan sleeping on and off.

"This friggin' car's on my ass…it's been there for the last fifteen minutes," Lucas mumbled, mostly to himself but Nathan shrugged.

"You're driving slow, grandma. No wonder we left so god damn early," Lucas ignored the insult, as he realized the driver looked eerily familiar.

"Do you know who that is?" Nathan looked in the rearview mirror and gulped.

"It's umm…Dan,"

"Why would he be following—Nathan, you did tell him I was taking you right?" Lucas questioned as he pulled into the break down lane to let him pass but Dan followed. Lucas parked and Nathan began frantically muttering obscenities. As Dan got out of the car, Nathan immediately clambered into the backseat.

"Nathan, you really shouldn't…" Lucas tried to helplessly warn but it failed miserably.

"Desperate times," Nathan replied with a sad smile. The wrath of Peyton would be a million times better than Dan.

Haley felt someone's weight sit down beside her.

"Lucas, are you talking to yourself again?" an insanely familiar voice questioned beside Nathan. A voice…that wasn't Peyton? Nathan's eyes widened as he furiously shook his head. _No_, Lucas would've said something right? Then again, Nathan had lied to his brother about Dan knowing, hadn't he?

Before Nathan could scramble back to his seat, he lost his balance and wound up falling onto Haley.

Haley, expecting a somewhat less masculine body to wind up falling on her, if anything, was shocked. Lucas was letting Peyton drive? No way! Was he trying to risk their lives before they had even graduated high school?

"Jesus Lucas!" Haley finally shrieked, realizing she had just unpleasantly been awaken by a really heavy something. "What the hell are you doing? It's as if you're hiding from the cops because Peyton drove way too fast or Nathan or Dan!" she threw the blanket off her head so she could see and she met the ice cold, steely blue eyed stare of her husband. She looked away from him, her anger that she had been harboring the past day suddenly boiling up to meet the smirking gaze of Dan Scott and Lucas with his head in his hands. This had to be the gates of hell, didn't it?

"I can't believe this," Haley hissed at her current ex-best friend as they sat on the hood of the car watching Dan and Nathan hash it out.

"Haley, I'm sorry I tried—," Haley punched him in the arm, hard.

"Asshat," she muttered.

"Ouch, Hales!"

"Shut up and cut the bullshit. Was this intentional?"

"God, no. I didn't even know Nathan was going to this, this weekend. He called me five minutes before,"

"Of course he'd be going its Dan's alma mater, Lucas," she told him with a roll of her eyes.

"For a year!"

"Okay, fine but what the hell is Dan so pissed about?"

"Nathan didn't exactly tell him he was leaving _or_ with me for that matter,"

"Oh jeez," Haley groaned, leaning into Lucas. "This could take hours…"

"So, is she knocked up?" Dan leered at his son.

"Not that I know of, why?" Nathan replied coolly while on the inside he was freaking out. First, Haley was going to UNC in the same car as he and second, Dan seemed to know a hell lot more about his relationship then he did.

"I just want to make sure you aren't throwing away your basketball career," Dan snarled, annoyed at his son's standoffish reply. "You're not eloping with her, are you?"

"We're already married, Dad," Nathan said plainly.

"Not for long, right?"

"Don't get your hopes up,"

"Why did you get a ride from _Lucas_, of all people?" Dan questioned.

"Because he's a lot better than you to enjoy road trips,"

"And Haley?"

"I didn't know she was coming. Lucas forgot to mention it…." Nathan said vaguely glancing over at the two best friends to see Haley punching him in the shoulder, clearly she had been as much in the dark as he had about his joining of their little road trip.

"How convenient. Haley planned this then?"

"No." Nathan answered shortly. "And you could've just called me; you didn't have to stalk us."

"I thought someone had kidnapped you!" Nathan scoffed.

"Dad, I am 17 years old, emancipated and married,"

"But you're still living under my roof…"

"Yet, another thing for you to hold over my head. When is this shit going to stop, Dad, huh? When I emancipated myself all you wanted was for me to come back and now that I'm back you act as if it's some big trouble to you, do you want me to leave again, huh?"

"Of course not son, all I want is you to be happy,"

"Bull, Dad, bullshit. All you want to do is see my life in shambles so you can swoop in and save the day…it happened before didn't?" he sneered, his voice nearly at a yell. "Well, I don't want it anymore. I'm done with this, done with you, all you do is ruin me and I'm sick of it. I'll see you when I see you," and with that Nathan turned his heel and headed back to Lucas and Haley who both sat on the hood of the car open mouthed.

"This is your entire fault!" Dan yelled, pointing a finger at Haley. "But don't you worry, Miss James…I've got a plan,"

And with that threat Nathan turned and Haley thought he was going to pummel his father to smithereens as he stepped menacingly in Dan's direction. "If you do or say anything to her, about her…you're dead!" he yelled loudly. "And you'll have nothing left when I'm through with you, you got that?"

Haley stared at Nathan. This threat just confused her even further. Why was it that even when they were fighting he felt the need to defend her, protect her even as he failed at protecting her from himself? Then again, he had left in the middle of their fight the night before. The fight, Haley reminded, herself, she was still pissed as hell at him and not even a fight with his father would she allow herself to forgive him, she couldn't.

"Let's go," Nathan muttered and Haley as well as Lucas got back into the car with Dan sputtering for breath as the car sped past him.

As Haley sat in the silence that was engulfing her, she felt like she was drowning. She wasn't speaking to Lucas or Nathan, Nathan wasn't speaking to her or Lucas and Lucas was pretending he was alone in the car. This had to be the most awkward road trip of all road trips. Suddenly, Nathan fished something out of his pants pocket and popped it into the cassette player. Haley scrunched her face up in confusion trying to remember when Nathan had acquired a taste for music that was on a cassette tape, she didn't care, she reminded herself yet again, she was mad at him, but why was it becoming harder and harder to remind herself of that little fact?

Suddenly, a really weird tune begins to play and she can hear Lucas's lowly chuckle and Nathan joins in. She rolls her eyes and closes her eyes. Her life was a wreck and here were the two boys making her life like that and they were laughing, the nerve of them, Scotts, she scoffed in her head, who needed them.

Then the words began and before she could ask them to stop the ridiculousness that was the song they started _singing_, she stared at them both, speechless and frozen to her spot.

"_Holiday,_

_It's the best day, _

_It's an ice cream day, _

_I am only happy,  
When I have,_

_Holiday, holiday, holiday…"_

Haley had half a mind to join in on the sing-a-long but knows that it will only piss Nathan off all the more, but suddenly, she recalls their fight the other night and doesn't give a damn what he thinks or what Luke thinks, so she joins in and as soon as Nathan hears her voice he freezes and his fingers move to the eject button. But his fingers are just out of reach, wavering between stopping the music or just leaving it as is. He hasn't heard her sing since her debut at _Tric_ and it stings. He wonders if she's hoping to get a reaction out of him or just simply because that's what she does, sings. Finally, he presses the button, letting the silence engulf the car, once again. Haley felt her temper flare again but half of her can't blame him so she doesn't protest his decision. It hurts that he doesn't accept her goals the way she has always let his goal, basketball, overrule their lives. She shook her head and grabbed a pillow and let out a muffled scream of frustration. Lucas's eyes cut to the rear-view mirror and he meets Haley's annoyed gaze directed at both of the brothers. Lucas sensed that maybe his inadvertent scheming had back fired, just like all the other plans he, Peyton and Brooke had been devising.

They had finally made it to the hotel without any Scotts killing one another and they were ready to each register individually when something interesting occurred while Haley was trying to check in.

"Scott," she offered at the request of the last name.

"Nathan?" the girl at the desk questioned. Haley politely shook her head, wanting to really scream, do I look like a Nathan to you, Blondie? But bit back the harsh remarks, she had to keep up the persona of happy-go-lucky Haley. "Is Nathan in your party?" she questioned.

"Not exactly," Haley said without giving too many details. "Okay, well how many Scots are with you?"

"Three, total," Haley said.

"And how many rooms were you expecting?"

"Three…two would be fine as long as one of them has two beds," she offered trying to be helpful but even that would prove to bit her in the ass.

"I guess there was a screw-up because you're Haley James-Scott, right?"

"Yes," she replied tersely.

"Well the three of you are booked in one room…and we're completely booked," Haley's mouth gaped wide open. She sputtered and couldn't think of anything to say.

"Umm, thanks?" she finally said as the receptionist smiled apologetically as three keys were slid in Haley's direction. Inwardly, she was freaking out and she had a feeling one of the boys standing innocently in the lobby were going to be the brunt of that freak out and she had a feeling it would be Nathan…their argument was just bubbling under the surface of pretending the other didn't exist.

"Here!" she handed them the keys, grabbed her bag and headed upstairs, she didn't want them to figure out what she already had heard until after she had claimed the bed. However, for once in their lives the Scott boys were quicker than that and caught on they were in the same room and wanted to find out where Haley was going to be bunking for the night. She cursed her short legs as the boys with their super long legs caught up to her easily.

"Hey Hales…" Luke said casually, hardly out of breath while Haley stood on the landing of the stairs, bent over, panting. Nathan shot a look at her and she could swear it was a flash of concern but as soon as she had glanced at him, indifference had masked that glimpse of concern.

"What Lucas," she snapped at him.

"Where are you staying tonight?"

"Same room as you!" she chirped and headed back up the stairs.

"Wait, what?" she heard Nathan question his brother.

"Halesssss!" Luke whined out and she cringed at his tone of voice but continued up the stairs without pausing. She finally reached the room and both boys were right behind her as she slid in the key. She closed her eyes for a moment and prayed for two beds….and she swung the door open….to reveal….one, singular, solitary….bed. Sure, it was a king sized bed but she knew two of the three of them would be sharing it; there was no way two of them were sleeping on the floor with that luxurious bed in the room.

"Is this a joke?" Nathan asked, not really to Luke or Haley, just kind of out there.

"I wish," Haley mumbled with Lucas nodding in agreement. If the two of them did make up that weekend…he would be out of a bed. Immediately, without a second thought, she turned to face the two and formed her hand into a fist while the two of them were already in position.

"1….2…...3…." and so they put their hands out with their chosen weapons. Both Haley and Nathan had paper beating Lucas by a long shot with his measly rock. Haley began to dance spontaneously, her happy dance, she danced around the bed, to the window but neither were laughing and she suddenly realized _who_ she would be sharing a bed with and she stopped, her happy dance cut short by reality. In dejection, Haley flopped down onto the bed, Nathan headed for the bathroom and Lucas stood there his hand still in rock.

"Best of three?" he suggested weakly to the non-responsive roommates. This was going to be one hell of a college touring weekend. A weekend that Lucas had been looking forward to since the start of senior year, was definitely going to be memorable, just not in the way Lucas and Haley, nor Nathan had predicted.


	13. Chapter 13

_How Do You Keep Love Alive_

**.thirteen.**

Haley lay on the bed and sighed, Nathan slammed his fist on the sink in the bathroom and Lucas continued to stand.

"So about that happy dance…" Lucas tried for humor, but it failed miserably as Haley's upset eyes cut to meet his while Nathan swung the door open.

"I'm going to head out," Nathan said vaguely, jerking a thumb to the door. Lucas nodded slowly and Haley stayed silent. "Thanks for the ride, man," he offered to Lucas and Lucas once again nodded. "See ya," Nathan said, heading out of the room.

"Nathan…" Lucas said following behind him, Haley's eyes widened. He was taking Nathan's side and leaving her alone? Nathan glanced back for a moment and shrugged, without another word from Luke. He continued his way down the hall and as Haley glanced down the hall, she saw his familiar swagger was missing and that made her heart ache, was he no longer the guy she fell in love with? And that's what scared her most of all.

"Luke…" Haley finally said, both of them standing in the hall, watching Nathan walk away from them. "I'm not mad at you,"

"You're not?" he questioned, shock evident in his eyes.

"No. I lashed out at you because you were there in front of me and Nathan was with Dan," she explained. "It's so frustrating though, Lucas! I can't even sing to a stupid tape the two of you idiots were singing to!"

"Hey!" Lucas said looking offended. She simply gave him a pointed look and he opened his arms for a hug.

"I'm just so sick and tired of not being happy, Luke," she groaned into his chest.

"I know, Hales, I know," he replied, rubbing her back soothingly. "You ready to tackle this place? Just you and me?"

"Like old times," she said brightening slightly as she turned with his arm wrapped loosely around her shoulder.

"Like old times," Lucas echoed with a grin, squeezing her shoulder. "This won't be so bad, will it?" Haley shot him another pointed glare. "Shutting up now," Lucas said as they walked down the hall, as Haley giggled for a moment at how idiotic he sounded.

So, Lucas had been right, she would and did fall in love with the campus. Something about the way the entire campus screamed history captured Haley's heart. She had always had an odd fascination with history and at UNC; the campus seemed to be all about that.

The next thing she knew they were splitting up into orientation groups, Lucas wasn't in her group, much to her alarm. This weekend was supposed to be about the two of them exploring the campus and then halfway through that they were separated.

She was surrounded by a bunch of people she didn't know and at the moment could care less. She was usually proactive when there was a chance of meeting new people but today she was not feeling it, at all. She scribbled her name on a nametag and waited as the orientation leader approached them.

"Hey everyone, welcome to my home away from home, UNC at Chapel Hill!" bubbled the perky blonde, she reminded Haley of Brooke only one hundred times worse. "I'm Melissa and I'll be your orientation leader for the weekend. As you know, this is going to be a two-day tour, and it's important that we all get to know each other. So, right now, we're gonna play a little get-to-know-you game. Everyone, pair up!" Haley groaned as she watched everyone form partners before her very eyes. Lucky for her, the group had an odd number, so she was alone. Those glares she had been accidentally giving these kids weren't helping her case.

"We're gonna play a game called 'Two Truths and a Lie.' Does everyone have a buddy?" Haley glanced around, hoping there was someone lingering who didn't have a partner as well but she was the only one. She reluctantly raised her hand.

The tour guide walked over and continued to explain the directions. She did one try, loudly with Haley who willingly played along. Then, the partners began to do it and just as Haley was about to rattle off her three things, someone walked over and joined the group. Melissa eagerly paired him up with Haley who was at the moment staring at her shoes, not wanting to do this.

"Hi I'm…" Haley looked up and felt her heart lurch in anger.

"Nathan Scott, I know," she filled in and for a second she could see an instance of shock swirl in his eyes but then he became impassive, just like she had become accustomed to with him. Haley ignored it and decided to play along. She explained the rules of the game and quickly went through hers.

"My name is Haley, I'm b**happily**/b married and my husband's an ass. Which one's the lie?" she smiled sickeningly sweet at him and he continued to keep a straight face.

"Your husband's an ass," he offered and she shook her head.

"Nope. Shocker, huh?"

"Not exactly," he muttered and she could feel their anger at the edge of bubbling over. "My turn?" Haley nodded vigorously.

"Okay…" he let out a breath, thinking about it. Haley watched him closely as he thought about it.

"My name's Nathan," True, cheered Haley's brain. "I play basketball," True, cheered Haley's brain, once again. "And…I i_hope_/i my wife's pregnant," he said his voice full of sarcasm; Haley gasped at him and stared at him in shock. He had been cruel to her this year but never had he been such an ass about it. "Which one's the lie?"

"You're unbelievable," Haley hissed at him.

"Am I really? Because I don't think I am," Haley let out an annoyed screech and stared at him defiantly.

"I'm not doing this right now," she finally admitted and began to walk away.

"Why, because it's the truth?" Nathan shot at her, surprising even himself, honestly, he had no idea what had gotten into him. He was going to avoid the topic as long as possible but then she had called him an ass, and it felt like everything was adding up. Dan's threats had continued to repeat in his head the whole car ride there, Haley was on this trip with him—everything was getting to him today and playing this game 'Two Truths and a Lie' with his wife…certainly didn't help matters much.

"No," she hissed at him. "Because these could be my future classmates and I don't want to embarrass myself over my personal issues. See ya," and with that she walked off but Nathan's guards were up and he wasn't going to back down from this fight without having a fight. They were about a hundred yards away from the group when he grabbed her wrist and whirled her around.

"Nathan!"

"We're not done here, Haley,"

"According to you? Nathan, let go of me. I'm not doing this," she tried to pull away from him but his hand applied more pressure and her efforts were futile. Tears immediately sprang to her eyes and Nathan's grip loosened slightly for fear of hurting her, physically that is.

"Did you think about it?" he asked his voice suddenly softer as if he now thought Haley would break, if he talked too loud. "Having a baby to stay together?" Haley finally got out of his grip and shook her head, laughing bitterly, Nathan had changed and not for the better.

"Nathan, I'm SEVENTEEN years old. We're still in high school, you and I are totally in limbo," she rattled off. "NO, I don't want a baby,"

"Well, you knew you weren't protected that night,"

"Well, first of all it takes two guy without a condom! Second, the only thing I was thinking about those two weeks was being with my husband…I didn't think we'd sleep together, I didn't know what the hell we were, are doing," she let out an exasperated and hurt sigh. "The fact that you think I was trying to trap you into something is really insulting,"

Their voices were slowly escalating and soon their tour guide group was looking worriedly over at them as Melissa tried to herd them away, but nosy people as they were, they were enthralled.

"Then why'd you go off birth control?"

"Because I was on tour and you weren't there with me and contrary to what you were thinking I wasn't sleeping with Chris Keller!" she all but shouted at him.

"Great, you still should've told me, Haley."

"Told you what? That having sex is a risk of pregnancy?"

"Haley, I know,"

"Well, you know what? You should've told me sex turned you into a real ass," she had called him an ass in less than two minutes, twice, which infuriated Nathan all the more.

"HALEY! What if something would've happened? Huh? That would've changed our lives forever!"

"Like what, marriage?" she shot right back at him, rising her voice to match his.

"I know, I know we're married. I'm talking about basketball, my career,"

"Ohhh, okay, let me get this straight," she said, trying to understand 'Nathan logic'. "It's okay for you to have goals and dreams and the only thing I want apparently is you," Nathan suddenly began looking uncomfortable at her admission. It really hit home for him and he felt as if his whole world was spinning out of control. "I'm not that desperate, Nathan…and if you're so worried about it, why didn't you stop us that night? It's just as much your responsibility as it is mine!"

"You're right. It is my responsibility. Let me see the pills," For the second time in less than two minutes Haley looked bewildered and shocked. "You're unbelievable," she hissed out again. "I still can't believe you don't believe me," she rummaged around in her purse and pulled out the disc of pills.

"Here, have it," she hit his chest with them. "I don't need them anymore," she said, nearly in tears as she began to walk away.

"Haley…" he tried, feeling like absolute crap for what he had put her through. Over what, making Dan's plan to keep them apart succeed? She turned back then with the biggest look of disappointment on her face.

"Your future as a basketball player is totally secure," she said with another bitter laugh, full of tears this time. "Look at where you are, UNC, your dream is happening now…but your future as my husband….not so much," and with that she ran off with all her might, leaving Nathan staring after her. Good God, he was an ass.

"Well, you and Nathan are the talk of orientation," Lucas said kicking Haley's foot from where she sat on the ground in the middle of a quad at UNC.

"Great," she deadpanned her hands brushing up against her cheeks. Lucas squatted, his heart going out to his best friend.

"Oh, Haley…this spot taken?" she bit her lip, willing herself not to cry and shook her head. "God, we had a conversation like this so long ago, Luke,"

"Did we?"

"Yes, at the very beginning of the Lucas-Peyton-Brooke saga and the story that is Nathan and Haley, remember?"

"Yeah, I do. Do you want to talk about the fight?"

"Not really…" she smiled weakly at him. "But I will. He was an ass, as usual and said all these mean, nasty things…and it just hurt. He basically accused me of trying to trap him with a kid, which I know is somehow something from Dan's messed up upbringing of Nathan but it still hurt,"

"Should I kick his ass for you?"

"I wish but he could probably take you. He's only gotten stronger since last year and you, my man seem to be lagging behind at times," she said with a wink, poking him in a stomach. For a moment, time froze for Lucas when suddenly he thought he should tell Haley what's going on with his heart but he falters. She already has enough troubles on her plate, it will only worry her, and she would immediately go off and tell Karen. So he laughs and shakes his head.

"You wound me, Hales. But you must be feeling better if you can make fun of your best friend,"

"A little. But everyone knows me here now, as the crazy wife of some basketball player," she moans.

"Why does it matter, you're not going here, right?"

"The campus is really pretty…," she says weakly, not willing to admit he has converted her.

"You love it, don't you?"

"Lucas…."

"Haley James-Scott," he reprimanded.

"Fine, I love it. But I'm not counting out Duke or Stanford yet, okay?"

"Fine, but admit Hales, you're dying to go here,"

"We'll see," she smirked at him and he simply grinned. "What am I going to do about Nathan, Luke?"

"Just follow your heart," she frowned at this.

"I don't know how anymore," she said quietly and Lucas simply wrapped an arm around her and they enjoyed the afternoon sunlight at UNC.

Meanwhile, Nathan had gone back to the hotel room and the entire time he hadn't been able to sit still. He had paced the room, the halls, the lobby but his head was still spinning. One thing he knew for sure, he hated Dan and how he always made him insane and instead of lashing out at the man himself, he takes it out on his brother and wife. Idiot, he chided himself, finally deciding a nice, hot shower will do the trick before the big party tonight. Although, it wasn't likely he would be up to much partying.

He slipped in the shower with hopes of thoughts of Haley disappearing for a while but she continued to be at the forefront of his thoughts. She must hate him now, he hated himself for what she was doing to him but it was so scary being with her. He loved her, always and forever, as he had sworn but he can't recall the guy he was before she left, so much less cynical and so much more open to love. He missed her being around, he knew that much and it killed him each day they were apart but something was still holding him back. His fear of her leaving him again, she had done it once, why would it be any different the second time around? But would he admit this irrational fear to her? Not if his life depended on it.

He grabbed a towel, wrapped it around his waist, and swung open the bathroom door only to run into Haley who made a noise of disgust and simply headed to her side of the bed and collapsed on it, her back facing him. His heart broke at the sight of her hunched shoulders and not looking at him. She was so close, he could easily swoop in with a kiss and a long embarrassing speech but he simply wasn't up to that and he knew that she was still furious with him. But he decided to be brave.

"Haley…"

"Save it, Nathan," she snapped. "I don't want to hear your lame ass excuses so don't bother," his mouth opened to explain anyways but it clamped shut as she leaned over and rummaged for her I-Pod and put the headphones in.

He looked good, Haley couldn't help but admit to herself as she had just seen him clad only in a towel but that didn't matter, she silently berated as she lay on the bed, her I-Pod playing loudly. A while after, she felt the bed sink down with his own weight but she didn't dare look at him. She was itching to hit him for what he had said to her but she clenched her hand and tried to ignore the feeling as a loud, happy song blathered on in her ears. All she could think about was him and how the hell they had ended up where they were, in the same bed but further apart than ever before.

Haley had planned to nap in the hotel room and until Nathan had left, it hadn't happened which left her a half-hour before she had promised to meet Luke, so she decided to get ready for the party. She had called Brooke and Peyton, explaining the situation. They had both agreed that Nathan was an ass and that she would have to look (in Brooke's words) 'smokin' hot!' at this party to show him up. Brooke went online, found a great dress for her to wear, and had called her personal shopper to go and get it for Haley. When the personal shopper dropped it off, Haley nearly made her send it back, because it's so totally Brooke but she lets it go, she's in the mood to look smoking hot and leave Nathan in his tracks.

As she added a light application of lip-gloss, the door knocks and Haley yells come in, knowing fully well it was Lucas. He had opted to go and wander the campus while she napped. He comes in and whistles.

"Haley James-Scott…is that you?" he questioned.

"HAHA,"

"No, I'm serious. Are you really Brooke Davis?" she spun around in a light blue long sweater that looked like a dress and fit snugly. It ended mid-thigh and she also sported high-heel boots that were mid-way up her legs. "Let's go, Hales," he said hitching his head out. She passed him by and punched him in the arm.

"No, I am not Brooke Davis, thank you very much," Lucas grinned and wondered how the hell Nathan would react to this outfit when they went to the party, if other guys and alcohol were going to be involved, it was going to be interesting, a little too interesting for Lucas's taste.

He could still remember the days when he lived for nights like this. Lived for the parties, for the free alcohol, the trashy girls, and the offers for sexual favors…he had lived it and loved it. But somewhere between the start of junior year and now, he was over them. Thought they were a ridiculous waste of time, so there he was partying it up college style and it just felt old.

The girls didn't catch his attention because his thoughts were, as they had been the entire weekend, focused on Haley. He was so immersed in his thoughts he didn't even notice her enter the room and capture the attention of every single male in the vicinity of her. As he swallowed the last of the current beer in his hand, he looked up and nearly choked on his last swallow. Haley looked gorgeous, in his mind, she always looked sexy despite her protestations but tonight, she had gone all out and he had a funny feeling it had, in part been because of him and if it was…it was already working.

For the tenth time that night another guy approached Haley and made their attempt at hitting on her and she simply laughed at their crude pick-up lines and took another swig of her drink as she did she caught another one of Nathan's glowering stares to the guy who had just made his attempt to sleep with her. Nathan had stayed away from her and Lucas for the majority of the night but he remained in a corner sending killer looks in the direction of the boys who made their passes at her. Of course she refused them all and again she laughed and downed another beer. Lucas had been close by her side for the majority of the night and had already warned her to take it down a notch with the drinking but she had simply gave him a withering stare and oh so pleasantly reminded him what exactly her day had been like, after that he had wandered off, talking to some girl that looked like Peyton or maybe Brooke, Haley couldn't remember and honestly could care less. She had been dragged into that melodrama the year before and this year, she had enough on her plate.

A familiar looking boy walked in, with a saunter that was reminiscent of Nathan's old one, before she had left.

"Well, well, well…Haley James-Scott," he leered and in the deep recesses of Haley's mind she knew this boy was to be stayed away from, but she hated to back down from a challenge.

"Do I know you?" she questioned dumbly. "Because you look really, really familiar," she said, standing up and lurching a bit.

"I should hope so," the boy sneered and Haley wondered why this boy was being so hostile to her, she had never met him before, had she? She sipped some more beer as she stated at the boy in deep concentration. "You helped me get kicked out of Tree Hill," he snarled. "And then got to run away from me while in Pickerington so now will be the time to take advantage of you…"

"I'm not even drunk!" she exclaimed and then proceeded to nearly collapse on top of this guy.

"You sure about that," he smirked evilly and Haley just shook her head.

"I'm not,"

"Come on _Hales_," he said grabbing a hold of her hand and pulling her away from the center of the party, to somewhere more private and Haley looked around wildly hoping to find someone or a drink before this familiar guy took her somewhere to do what, she had no idea. She met Nathan's eyes and silently begged him to come in and save her, someone had to and Lucas was nowhere in sight.

Before she knew it she felt someone stumble into her and this guy.

"Duke," Nathan greeted coolly and it all dawned on Haley. "Grant Duke!" she suddenly exclaimed. "It's not so nice to see you, now is it?" she wrinkled her nose in distaste and shook her head. "No it isn't," and she turned around and grinned excitedly.

"Nathan!" she exclaimed, her arms wrapping around his neck as she stumbled slightly.

"Woah there, babe," he said, his laugh rumbling in his chest at her.

"Babe," she repeated with a dreamy smile. "I can't remember the last time you called me that," she said with a sad smile. "But anyway, you know Grant said he'd try to take advantage of me?" Nathan suddenly tensed and glared at his number one enemy of the moment. His jaw was ticking and if Haley wasn't hanging onto him for dear life, he had half a mind to give the punk another punch in the face.

"I'm going to go…" Grant mumbled and Nathan just stood menacingly or as menacingly as he could while his drunken wife was clinging to him, without another word, Grant took off.

"I think I need another drink!" Haley exclaimed, oblivious to the two boys fighting it out, minus the violence.

"I don't think so," Nathan said softly as she struggled to untangle herself from Nathan to go get that drink.

"Why not?" she whined petulantly.

"I think you've had plenty to drink," he said gently.

"No, no, definitely not. I mean you still don't want to take advantage of me, do you?"

"Haley…"

"No, I mean really Nathan, you don't want me sober and you don't want me in this outfit, although I must admit I do look smoking hot, a million other guys at this party have told me so…but I guess I just have to get drunker to make you want me!" she said loudly, finally untangling herself from him.

"More drunk," he corrected softly and Haley looked at him dumbfounded.

"You said drunker, this tutor I know taught me that's not a word,"

"And that would be me, the tutor, the wife, you don't want to be with!" she exclaimed, the beginning of the sentence in jubilance, the end with heartbreaking disappointment.

"Haley," he admonished.

"It's the truth isn't it?" and as he opened to mouth to refute that her skin tone took on an interesting green color. "I think I'm going to be…" and before she had finished that sentence she proceeded to throw up, all over his shoes.

"Haley…" he groaned. "Oops! Now about that drink,"

"No way! I'm taking you home,"

"Where is home?" she suddenly questioned miserably. "Lucas's house? Sure it's my home away from home…but home…it used to be wherever you were…but now…I don't know,"

"The hotel room, Haley,"

"You haven't called me Hales all night," she proclaimed miserably, again.

"Oh Haley…cheer up," he cajoled.

"Why? You don't want me to cheer up, do you? All these guys want me to so I'll have sex with them but you? Not you!" she said loudly and once again all eyes were upon her and her basketball player of a husband. "And now everyone here thinks I'm insane because of you so a toast to you, Nathan Scott! Biggest ass, I know!" she exclaimed, twisting around to find a spare bottle of alcohol but before she could Nathan had picked her up and put her over his shoulder, her legs dangling down his chest.

"NATHAN SCOTT!" she shrieked, kicking and yelling.

Lucas had appeared somewhere in the middle of Haley's yelling.

"I'm taking her back to the hotel," Nathan said unnecessarily.

"Do you want me to come with?"

"No, enjoy the party, Lucas; I'll take care of her,"

"Natha—,"

"I promise," he swore and with that Lucas immediately backed off as Nathan made his way out of the frat house Haley continued to moan and groan.

"Put me down this instant, mister!" she cried and Nathan shook his head.

"I think you've caused enough trouble for a night. Sober Hales is much more fun than a drunken one," he explained. "Trust me," he muttered under his breath.

"I heard that!" she exclaimed, kicking him once more in the gut.

"Ouch! Come on, be nice to the guy who's carrying you to the hotel, okay?"

"Why? You were an ass all today…."

"Haley…" he warned.

"It's the truth," she said sweetly and so he trudged on to the hotel with Haley giving a drunken commentary about the campus and how much she loved it. In the secret place of Nathan's heart and in the far recesses of his brain he wondered if in a year from now the two of them would be happily attending this school but he immediately shook it off and pushed it away. The next day with her scared him, he couldn't think of the next four years, for crying out loud. So he trudged on, letting a puff of laughter out every once in a while at Haley's crazy rambling.

As he lay her down in the hotel bed, Haley was still as drunk as ever but she had turned much more serious as her eyes studied Nathan, hard.

"Why don't you want me anymore?" the question lingers in the silence and Nathan can barely restrain himself from sinking on the bed beside her and taking her in his arms.

"Haley…"

"I meant what I said at the party. You don't want me sober, drunk or in this outfit, so that must be our problem,"

"Anything but," he said with a sad smile at her. "I've never wanted anything more in my whole life," he swore. "And tonight…took it to another level,"

"Really?" she questioned.

"Really," he swore, the most honest he had been with her, in a while.

"Then…look, Nathan…I can understand if you don't love me anymore…I just hope that's not it?"

"Definitely not…Always and Forever, Haley, you know that"

"Then why are we like this?"

"Like what?"

"Broken,"

He let out a heart breaking sigh as he stared down the most beautiful girl in his life. "I don't know Hales…we're so different from who we were,"

"Yeah, we are," she snorts. "You're an ass all the time now,"

"Hey!" she cracks a sad half-smile at him.

"It's the truth, Nathan, and I hope my going on the tour wasn't the cause of that. And I just pray Dan, not me is the cause," Nathan's jaw tightens and he is unsure of what to say to Haley.

"Maybe it'll be better if I stay away," Nathan says suddenly and softly.

"From Dan or Me?"

"Dan. Both. I don't know…"

Tears blurred her eyesight. The last thing in the world she wanted was to see less of him and even in her drunken state she knew that.

"Stop punishing me," she says quietly, so quietly that Nathan can barely hear it. "And I think I'm going to be sick!" she announces and rushes to the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind her.

Haley leaned up against the wall and slid down it. She hated him, especially in this very moment. He wanted her, he loved her…but he was pushing her away. She couldn't understand him, not one bit.

Nathan sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He wanted her so badly, loved her so much it ached but something…something…was pushing her away from him, he hated himself sometimes. He couldn't understand himself, at all, and that was pretty damn scary.

Five minutes later, he had yet to hear any retching or toilet flushing so he was worried. He tested the door leading to the bathroom and was surprised to find it unlocked. He opened it to find Haley passed out, asleep.

"Oh Hales," he murmured to himself, crouching down next to her. "You probably won't even remember our conversation in the morning,"

He easily slipped her arm around his neck and picked her up. He brought her back to the bed and grabbed a pair of his boxers and a white t-shirt, thankfully he had brought extras. He easily slipped on the boxers underneath the sweater; she had claimed was a dress on their walk back to the hotel. The shirt would prove to be harder; Nathan realized and easily slipped off her boots, avoiding the most awkward part of this ordeal. He slipped the sweater dress off her, leaving her clad in that favorite black bra of his, he decided it wouldn't be fair for her or him to take it off so he simply slipped his shirt over her and left a soft kiss on her forehead.

"I love you Hales," he said softly. "And I'm so sorry, for everything…I told you once, and I'll tell you again…I screw up a lot and I know that's not an excuse," he continues softly, remembering their first kiss. "But I just need some time to think after this weekend…I love you…I've never loved anything more in my life but I'm hurting you and I need to stop, I need to learn to trust you again," he stared at her innocent face, fast asleep oblivious to the confessions he had just made, why he couldn't tell her this to her face, he didn't know. He let out a yawn and realized he was past the point of exhaustion and really needed to get some rest. He quickly and quietly stripped out of his clothes, leaving him clad in his boxers and a white t-shirt, similar to Haley's outfit. He lay down, trying not to wake her but she immediately responded by rolling over and curling into him, like she had when they were married, it was as if they had never been apart, hadn't been fighting the past three days. At first, he lay there stiffly, afraid she was going to wake up and ream him out by jumping to conclusions, thinking he was trying to take advantage of her. All he really wanted was a good night's sleep and as much as he hated to admit it, being with her, was the only way he could. He knew the morning would not be fun, Haley would flip her shit but he let himself relax at the feeling of her curled into him and eventually drifted off to a much needed sleep.

Light streamed into the hotel room, awaking Haley. Her head ached, no pounded was a more accurate description and a firmly sculpted arm that gave her butterflies in her stomach was firmly attached around her waist. She nearly gasped out loud at seeing Nathan and hoped she hadn't done something she regretted but she noticed their outfits and she was still wearing a bra…that had to be a good sign, right?

Her heart that had been hammering in her chest slowed down and for a moment, she let herself enjoy being so close to Nathan without fighting but as she lay there their fight replayed in her head and she grew angry. She tried to detach herself from Nathan but that quickly proved impossible as his hold on her simply grew stronger, the more she tried to wriggle away.

Out of the corner of her eye she could see Lucas sprawled out on the floor and so she quietly hissed for his assistance. Just like Nathan, he didn't wake up, as much as the two swore they were totally different, that was a total lie, in her eyes, they were way to similar for her taste.

"SCOTTS!" she groaned loudly, but still…nothing. So she continued to lay there cursing both brothers until finally they began stirring.

"What the fuck…" Lucas mumbled as Haley chucked something at his head, which hit the back of his head right on. She let out a triumphant giggle causing Lucas to launch himself on top of her, which brought about screams and shaking of the bed, Nathan was up as well.

"MY HEAD!" she shrieked as Lucas threw her about some more as Nathan stood there, looking not amused but Haley didn't care, she wasn't speaking nor listening to him.

Meanwhile, Nathan was confused. He had expected a full freak-out mode from Haley, from the moment he had felt her stir in his arms. But there was…nothing. She had simply let out a complaint of Scott men in general and then the next thing he knew Lucas was on the bed tickling Haley. Half of him wanted to join in on the tickling war but he knew if he did, the fun would stop. Finally Lucas had pinned her down and she had called uncle and they were done.

"What's wrong with your head?" Lucas questioned, concerned and Haley brushed it off.

"Nothing," Nathan snorted at this comment and she whipped her head around and shot him her deadliest stare. "Care to share something, Nathan?" she queried.

"No, nothing at all. Just hope the hangover isn't too bad for you," he spat out before heading to the bathroom to start his shower.

"He took one last night," Haley muttered, ignoring Lucas's stare.

"Hangover?"

"Lucas, don't you dare give me a lecture! You've gotten drunk and caught for it by the parental units way more than me,"

"That was once, Hales, jeez, cut me some slack,"

"You cut me some. You know yesterday and last night were—,"she paused and then let out a shriek. "Oh my god!" she sank down onto the bed as moments of the night before began piecing itself together. "I think I almost hooked up with Grant Duke,"

"Haley!"

"Well I think Nathan stopped me and then he took me back here…"

"He did take you back here," Luke said affirmatively, remembering the memorable exit from the night before.

"I thought you didn't even know I was drunk,"

"I remember—,"

"Lucas, did you get drunk last night?"

"No way!" Haley shot him a look and he shrugged. "Maybe a little," she sighed and flopped back onto the bed.

"I need Advil," she moaned fifteen minutes later when she realized falling back to sleep was not going to be an option. Suddenly something hit her stomach and she was about to mutter her thanks to Lucas, when she opened her eyes to meet a different pair of blue eyes, while Lucas scrambled for the bathroom.

"Do you want water too?" he questioned and she slowly nodded her head, unsure of what to say. "I'll be right back," he promised.

Alone in the room, Haley was quick to change, the weather outside her window painted the day was to be miserable, matching her mood perfectly. She threw her hair into a messy bun and climbed into a ratty pair of jeans and an old sweatshirt, it was huge on her and she assumed it was either Lucas or Nathan's. She folded the clothes he had let her borrow in a neat little pile while she pulled out her duffel bag and stuff the dress and her other clothes back in.

True to his word, Nathan reappeared with a bottle of water and wordlessly handed it to her.

"Thanks," she said gratefully and he nodded shortly. "Here are the clothes you let me borrow last night...thanks again,"

"You're welcome," he said softly as his eyes wandered to see the sweatshirt he knew he had been missing. "Nice sweatshirt," he said with a smirk and Haley was about to flirt back when once again, their fight the day before hit her in the heart.

"I'm still mad at you,"

"Hales…"

"Don't Hales me, please," she begged. "You said you needed time away so I'm giving it to you, okay? Besides, I think I need to think about if this new Nathan is someone I want in my life," Nathan conceded, and began to re-pack his duffel bag.

There were two morning sessions, one for majors and the other for varsity athletics. Silently the second generation of Scotts agreed to eat breakfast together considering no one else dared to make a move to befriend them with Nathan and Haley's reputation of being in a crazy wife-basketball player husband scenario and a drunken wife everyone seemed to steer clear of them.

Haley and Nathan took to reading the paper and switched sections without a word as Haley snagged a piece of toast crust off his plate and Nathan took a bite of the last of her cereal. In response Lucas beamed brightly as they both drank their coffee, after all this…they still had it—chemistry with a capital C.

"What?" the two questioned and immediately glared at the other.

"Nothing, I was just thinking…wouldn't it be weird if we all wound up here in a year from now?" the estranged husband and wife glanced at each other and shrugged.

Shortly after, the three parted with Haley headed to Liberal Arts, Nathan to Business and then varsity athletics and Lucas to English.

Neither Nathan nor Haley knew Lucas didn't plan on playing basketball at UNC, so Nathan was shocked to not be meeting up with him at the athletic meeting but simply assumed he had opted to hang out with Haley since he had probably already called the coach ahead of time. Little did he know…that hadn't happened and wasn't going to happen. In due time, the truth would come out.

However, as they pulled out of one of the UNC campus parking lot each hoped in the deepest parts of their hearts (not that a certain two would admit it out loud) that they would somehow wind up here, together. As a i_family_/i but they had a lot of obstacles to get by first.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys!! Sorry for such a long wait. I have some good news though! The story is done being written and it will hopefully be updated more frequently. They're currently with my beta, Jen. Please leave reviews, I love 'em:) THANKS.**

_How Do You Keep Love Alive_

**.fourteen.**

Nathan was becoming a professional at avoidance and everyone could tell. If he was in a class with Haley (there were two) he was the last one in the door before the bell rang and the first one out the door. He was cordial to her when she handed out water bottles and things during practices, always sure to say 'thank you' and 'please' but he kept his distance from her, much to Dan's delight.

However, his game had suffered slightly, which gave Haley some pride that she was affecting him in some way. Lucas was always sure to pick up his slack but something was off with Lucas's game. Luckily for him, no one really noticed with Nathan lagging and Tim, for once in his life, was beginning to play the best basketball of his career. Colleges were beginning to take notice so the focus was shifted off of the Scott brothers and their suddenly woeful basketball playing.

Haley was simply trying to get by. Between extra shifts at the café, trying to hang out with Peyton, Brooke and Lucas (to cram in as many memories as possible before the year was up), managing, tutoring and trying to stay on top of her college applications as well as schoolwork she was almost at her breaking point. Nathan's avoidance just made her life that much more awful.

Any extra energy she had left was exerted in trying to cajole a conversation out of him, she was still furious at him but for once, she wanted them to be honest with each other and actually try to work on their relationship. Application deadlines were fast approaching with UNC's in January and Haley still was unsure as to where Nathan was planning on heading. Her list had UNC, Duke, Stanford, UCONN and Yale as her choices. Yale, because her mother had always dreamed of having a kid go to an Ivy League school and she knew UCONN was nearby (UCONN was also a choice for fear of being rejected by Yale and Nathan deciding to head off to UCONN). UCONN was, she learned, another big school on the east coast that was huge on basketball, something Lucas had had to explain to her.

Christmas had come and gone without any drama or as little of drama as Tree Hill High could manage. There was other drama but not in the circle of Nathan, Haley and friends, for once. Despite Nathan and Haley being miserable and apart, everyone seemed to be happy for the holidays. Christmas day for Haley was spent with Karen, Keith, Lucas, Brooke and Peyton. As great as it was, Haley secretly had hoped that by Christmas she and Nathan would be back on the right track. She had even secretly bought him a Christmas present but to no avail they hadn't reconciled. However, the big Christmas tournament for the basketball team was coming up leading her to hope that maybe something could develop.

For Nathan, Christmas was one of the worst holidays ever invented. The year before he had been able to escape to Haley's chaotic family festivities but this year…there was no escape. It was him, Dan and Deb—not the best company for him to be with. He had almost accused his father of ruining his marriage, but he didn't want his mom to flip out at her father with more death threats than what he was accustomed to hearing because one of these days he feared she would go through with the threats.

For the time being—Peyton, Brooke, Lucas and company—had discontinued their matchmaking plans indefinitely because whenever they tried some elaborate scheme, somehow, Nathan or Haley, screwed it up so it was time for a break and so the majority of December flew by with avoidance, disappointment, and plenty of basketball abound. Then came the annual Christmas tournament and lack of drama was about to change.

"Another road trip, Hales!" Lucas announced, bounding into her room.

"How are you a morning person?" Haley's muffled voice questioned her insane best friend.

"Mom opening the café early," he explained.

"This is why I hated sleeping over here,"

"But you did it anyway,"

"Because mom, dad and the rest of my huge family woke me up at that time anyway, besides Karen always let me pass out on the couch," Haley mumbled. At times like these, she sure did miss Nathan's wake-up calls filled with kissing and flirting but those days were over, she reminded herself, for now, at least. She let out a groan but then she suddenly realized what day it was. After four days of resting and celebrating Christmas, the Christmas tournament was today and the rest of the weekend, with the team commuting back and forth each day.

She hadn't seen Nathan for four days straight (save for when she had to run to the convenience store to get milk and she had literally crashed into him causing her to drop the carton of milk, making the biggest mess possible) and as much as she hated to admit it, she sorely missed him. The last time she hadn't seen him for that long span of time was the tour and the summer following it. She hated being without him and she was sure their run-in at the store only made it a hundred times worse. Nathan had looked horrible with a haggard and miserable expression at the mention of him going back to his parents' house, which she had stupidly questioned if that, was where he was spending Christmas. She had regretted it immediately and had spent the next three days tossing and turning in her sleep, worrying and thinking about him and how much better their Christmas would've been together—it was supposed to be their first Christmas together, as husband and wife, but they couldn't had been further apart.

At the mere thought of seeing Nathan, Haley had bounded out of bed and began humming Christmas music to herself as she rummaged around to find a comfortable (while still looking the part of a professional manager) outfit for the bus ride to Wilmington.

"Hales, Christmas is over," Lucas deadpanned and while she passed him by she playfully hit him in the gut and he groaned in response. He knew thoughts of Nathan were swirling in her head, explaining her quick wake-up.

He was worried about this weekend and what it could mean for him. Lately, basketball was becoming more a labor and less a love. No one had paid attention because of Nathan's own lagging and Tim's superstar status. However, a feeling in his gut made him wonder if maybe he shouldn't go to the tournament. He knew that would stir up a controversy and everyone would be at his house knocking down his door, to get his ass up and play and so he returned to his room, snagged his basketball bag and threw it into the car. Karen wasn't chaperoning because she had some business trip she had to make to check into building Karen's Café into a chain (a business idea from Andy the year before, he mused) but he was okay with that, it wasn't playoffs or anything.

"Let's go!" he called down the hall to Haley and Brooke who were taking forever and a day.

"Coming!" Haley called bounding out of her room, a backpack slung over her shoulder. They piled her belongings into the car and waited for Brooke. After five minutes had passed the two hurried to Brooke's room to see the hold-up where they saw Brooke repeatedly sitting on her suitcase and trying to close it.

"How much did you pack?" the two questioned as Haley hopped on top of the suitcase with Brooke and Luke zipped it shut.

"This is my second suitcase…the rest is all set!"

"Second? Brooke, we're coming back tonight, you know," Haley reminded gently.

"Yes…this one's my cheerleading stuff and then there's my make-up bag and my purse!" Brooke said as if Lucas and Haley had no clue in the ways of packing (they did but Brooke Davis style, certainly not).

Nathan rolled over in his bed and slammed his fist on the top of the alarm clock. It had been a horrible month for him. His game was going down the drain; his parents were a time bomb waiting to happen and worst of all, he was still hiding from his wife, from an argument that had been a month before. Plus, he was at a loss as to where he was headed for the next year. He thought he had known with Duke as his top choice but then the UNC tour had happened and something in his heart tied him to the place. He couldn't put his finger on exactly what…but something had connected with him, he hated the fact that his dad had gone there but the school was so much more than that, the way Haley had babbled on drunkenly that night was the most insight he had gotten into her brain in months. He had noticed immediately the way she went on and on about the school, it wasn't simply trying to sway him to apply there, but it was because she truly loved the campus and the feeling she got there. With a sigh, he got out of bed and hit the shower; the next three days were going to be a hell of a long weekend. It was a possibility for them to be playing two games today and then two tomorrow, and then the championship on Sunday.

As luck would have it, Dan had some commitments with the dealership and the end of the mayoral election race so that took one thing off the list that would cause Nathan to reach his breaking point. His mother had also opted out of the trip claiming she needed to help out at the café with Karen off on a business trip. Those thoughts alone allowed his day to brighten slightly, but he knew avoiding Haley would come to a crashing halt today. There was no way they could go through three days with her managing and him playing that they wouldn't interact, even without matchmaking schemes, it would still happen. He was just afraid that when he did Haley would give him the lashing out he deserved for being an idiotic ass at UNC. Lucas had given him a hard hit in the head and a warning to stay away from Haley until he stopped being so destructive, if not, Lucas would no longer be his brother and defend his best friend, who at this point in his life came first and foremost. And so Nathan had steered clear of her, dwelling on his mistakes in silence, and still not wrapping his head around why Dan had crawled so deep under his skin. With a sigh he stepped out of the shower and wondered what this weekend would bring…as with any Tree Hill event, he was sure it would be chock full of drama.

"Scott!" Whitey barked and three heads looked up at him and mumbled a here. Whitey couldn't help but grin; every time he did this stunt it would amuse him endlessly that a generation later, he was still trying to influence the Scott family. Although, this year was proving harder than the previous and he had thought that was difficult enough, boy was he wrong.

Now, he was dealing with a star player who seemed to be losing his touch and missing his wife terribly, his second star player seemed to be struggling and his manager who was missing her husband terribly. None of them would confess their problems to Whitey but he knew when he looked into their eyes that each one of them seemed lost without the connection they had all had at the end of the year before.

He glanced back at the three of them, situated quite close to each other. Haley was sitting with Brooke and Lucas was across from them with Peyton and diagonal from Haley, directly in front of Lucas, sat Nathan. His game face was on, earlier than usual, Whitey noted and every once in a while he seemed to glance over his shoulder, as if gathering up the courage to speak to Haley but he squelched it.

"Nathan!" Whitey called and the boy in question glanced up. "Come here," he prodded and Nathan dutifully walked up the aisle to sit across from his coach.

"What's up Coach?" Nathan questioned, his eyes flitting from Whitey back to Haley and Lucas who both were looking somewhat worried but they immediately masked it with indifference as they bent their heads together to discuss something. Nathan tensed up but then noticed Whitey observing this and on the outside he relaxed.

"I just want to make sure you're on your A game this weekend…" Whitey said, trying to gauge what Nathan was feeling.

"I'll be trying my best, Coach," Nathan promised.

"Good…now listen I know other things are on your mind but you've never had trouble blocking it out before. I know Tim's playing some stellar ball but that doesn't give the right for you to ease up, these teams we're playing are future playoff opponents and I don't want them seeing any weaknesses, you hear? And as one of the co-captains it's your responsibility to keep the team's head in the game…so keep your own head in it, all right?"

"Sure thing…it's just getting harder and harder," he admitted quietly with a sigh.

"I know things are getting stressful with college—,"

"It's not that," Nathan said lamely. "I was an idiot with someone…and now I don't know how to fix it and it's taking over my whole life…it's falling apart," he admitted lowly.

"You've got to just let it go. The past is the past and you can't change that…but the future," Whitey leaned closer, as if sharing one of life's biggest secrets. "…the future, is whatever you want it to be, Nathan," with a tired sigh, Nathan nodded and Whitey dismissed him.

"Send up Haley, will you?" Nathan stared at him open mouthed and slowly set his jaw as he shuffled back to where he was seated. _Unbelievable_, Nathan thought to himself, just when he thought the match making games were through Whitey would pull one out of his ass, super.

Nathan turned and tried to get her attention but by now she was spacing out. "Haley," Nathan mumbled softly but to no avail she didn't respond and Brooke wasn't much help with her I-Pod blasting as she shook her head about, mouthing the words.

"Haley," he tried again a little louder but it was useless. He moved his hand to jostle her shoulder and she flinched. He felt his heart breaking, knowing that the flinching was because of him touching her. "Haley," he tried again, patiently and her eyes cut to meet his, filled with concern and worry but they quickly changed to blankness.

"What," she said flatly.

"Whitey…." He said lamely waving his hand.

"Whitey, what?" she asked, he blanched as he cringed at the awkwardness between the two of them, which he was now fully and painfully aware was his entire fault, he had no one to blame but himself, oh and Dan.

"He wants to talk to you, up there," he gestured and she nodded, getting up and smoothing out the creases in her blue and white striped collared shirt. She made a few steps up falling in line with Nathan, pausing to fix her hair and wonder what Whitey was up to now. As she got up the bus stopped somewhat forcefully and she teetered to keep her balance and wound up half falling on top of Nathan. Nathan's hand steadied her by landing on the small of her back. Despite her anger at him she couldn't help but shiver at the feeling the smallest contact with him made her feel, when he had jostled her shoulder for her attention and now this.

"Thanks," she mumbled, righting herself up and sashaying her way up the aisle, as if Nathan's hand hadn't bothered her in the slightest. Nathan stared after her, wondering if she had felt what he had felt…the electricity between them that had always, always been there from the beginning. If she didn't…he wondered if his worst fears were confirmed, she was getting over them. He couldn't blame her if she was, but when he had said always and forever at their wedding he had truly meant that, and the more he pushed her away, the harder he wished for her to fight back. He bit out another sigh and Lucas patted him on the shoulder.

"Ahhh yes, Mrs. James-Scott," Whitey said with a grin.

"Ms," she snipped, not in the mood for mind games.

"Ms," Whitey slowly corrected with a shake of his head.

"What's up, Coach Durham?" she questioned sweetly.

"I just thought I'd check in with my manager; see how she's doing,"

"Fine," she chirped, lying through her teeth.

"I know it's a stressful time of the year but I want to make sure this weekend runs smoothly and you to be 110 focused on basketball,"

"I will," Haley promised.

"Do you know what's up with the boys?" he suddenly questioned lowly. Haley bit her lip in confusion and glanced back at the two boys.

"No, why?" she questioned.

"Nothing," Whitey said, waving it off. Haley frowned and then finally admitted it out loud.

"Nathan and I got into a huge fight but other than that, no idea,"

"Okay, thanks,"

"No problem," she replied with a soft smile before scooting back to her spot on the bus.

Brooke offered an earphone and Haley gladly accepted, sick of being bored of her mind, staring at the side of Nathan's head. She joined in on Brooke's crazy shenanigans of mouthing along to the words and bopping her head to the music.

The first game passed by in a blur of tossing water bottles and handing out towels for Haley. Nathan seemed to get a bit of his edge back and played up to par. Not as well as usual but certainly better than the last few games and practices. Tim continued to astound Tree Hill as he continued to keep up his stellar playing, Lucas played the same way he had been for the last few weeks but Tim and Nathan kept the spotlight off of him and so Tree Hill had won, they were to play later that afternoon.

"Hey," Haley bumped shoulders playfully with Lucas, who merely grunted. He had come from the locker room, freshly showered and Haley wanted to do something. They had the majority of the afternoon to just hang out in Charlotte, but Lucas seemed to have different ideas.

"I just want to sleep, Hales," he patiently explained and Haley huffed in annoyance.

"You never want to anything anymore, Luke! Brooke and Peyton are off practicing some new cheerleading moves and I have no one to hang out with," she whined pitifully.

"Haley, I'm tired," he whined back.

"And you play like it too," Nathan murmured, brushing past the two. Haley growled her frustration at Nathan's back while Lucas stayed silent.

"Aren't you going to beat him up or something?" Haley asked incredulously and Lucas merely shrugged. "The Lucas I know wouldn't take that from his…his brother!"

"Haley, he's just teasing," he said simply as they walked down the sidewalk. He spotted a bookstore with incredibly comfy looking chairs. "Hey, look, a bookstore. I'll sit and sleep and you can read books!" Lucas said, thrilled at the prospect. Haley made a face at him but led the way into the bookstore. Lucas immediately sought out the chair and sunk into it, closing his eyes and basking in the sunlight. Haley rolled her eyes and wandered deeper into the bookstore.

She breathed in the scent; she loved the smell of bookstores. Books had stolen her heart long ago. She simply adored reading and rarely got the chance to read for fun with her crazy schedule the past few months and she missed it dearly. She loved being able to escape from reality whether it be a few seconds or hours on end. She browsed the shelves, reading the backs of random books that caught her eye. She was so immersed; she didn't notice the boy standing near by studying various sports books.

He too was so caught up in the world of books; he didn't take notice to her. He had had nothing to do for the afternoon and figured a book on one of his sports heroes would relax him. He was too wired for a nap, like after every game but wanted to keep his energy low until the next. He hadn't noticed Lucas who was currently in the middle of a cat nap and so he had gone in without a thought to Haley, figuring she and Lucas were off doing something with Brooke and Peyton. Brooke would never be caught dead setting a foot into a bookstore, so he had assumed it would be safe. None of the sports books were too interesting for him and as his eyes wandered across the way, he noticed a pair of feet that looked oddly familiar.

He gulped as he looked up, knowing exactly who it was. Glancing around, he easily spotted Lucas sleeping, he should have known Lucas would opt for sleep and would choose this store and Haley would of course be looking for books in the same aisle he was in. He didn't know what to do, so he continued to watch her, he used to love to simply observe her and that feeling hadn't gone away. God, he loved this girl, he just wished his head would catch up with his heart already. He was so enthralled with staring at her; he didn't realize that the hardcover book he was holding in his hand was gradually slipping from his grasp until it landed on the floor with a thud. Haley's head snapped to attention as her eyes immediately met his. He waved meekly, mouthing a 'sorry' as he squatted down and picked up the book.

"Nathan Scott in a bookstore?" her cold voice questioned with a hollow laugh, he shrugged quickly shaking off the coldness he felt in his heart.

"First time for everything," he quipped.

"Guess so,"

"Listen, Haley…"

"Will you stop being a jerk to Lucas?" she suddenly said. "That was mean, earlier. It's not like you're playing so hot either,"

"You noticed?" Nathan asked softly, nearly dropping the book again.

"Of course I noticed," she replied non-committal. "I am your manager," and Nathan's heart sank at this confession.

"Oh,"

"Yeah…I think I'm gonna go, I'll see you this afternoon," with a wave she headed over to the chair where Lucas was sleeping and shook him. Nathan groaned in frustration, why couldn't he just tell her how he felt? That had been the perfect opportunity and he had blown it.

"Wha?" Lucas mumbled as he felt his whole body shaking.

"Lucas Scott!" Haley hissed as she continued to shake him.

"What's wrong?" he questioned sleepily as he squinted up at Haley.

"Let's get out of here," is all she says. Lucas shakes his head vehemently.

"No, Haley, I'm staying here and sleeping,"

"No you're not,"

"Yes I am,"

"NO. You're not!"

"Haley, you're screaming, shut up already,"

"Lucasssss," she simply whined, looking at him petulantly.

"What is your problem, Haley? You love bookstores,"

"I know. Come on, let's just go, okay?" Luke looked around still confused over her need to leave immediately. He noticed a dark head of hair bent over, looking at a book and it dawned on him.

"I'm not leaving, Hales,"

"Lucas!"

"No. You need to grow the hell up," he said somewhat harshly and Haley flinched. "I'm sorry Hales…I love you, I do, but you're married…you need to talk to him and I need my sleep," and with that sage advice he promptly shut his eyes and ignored her. She let out a huff of annoyance as she looked around. She saw Nathan look down again and she sighed. What was a girl to do?

Nathan looked up from the book when the bells above the door jingled. He saw her walking out and let out a deep sigh. He had messed up, again and he knew his chances were running out. He stood there for a while willing her to come back but then he knew it wasn't going to happen. Disappointed he hit the book to his face and let out a groan in pain.

"Ouch," he mumbled.

"Books are for reading, not hitting," a voice teased. Nathan whirled around to meet Haley's amused look.

"Didn't you just…and you were pissed as hell…and…." Nathan stuttered terribly and Haley simply shrugged.

"I got you this," she said showing him a drink.

"Is it poisoned?" he questioned.

"No!"

"You sure because I probably deserve it,"

"Yeah, you do but I didn't think of it, damn! Let me go and add it…"

"What is it, then?"

"A protein shake, thought you might want one?"

"Want or need?"

"Both," she said with all seriousness.

"Thanks, Hales," he said softly as he took the drink from her.

"No problem, now I'm going to go find something to do….since Lucas is sleeping his lazy ass. See you later, Nate," and with a small wave she wandered down the aisle in the bookstore.

She didn't know exactly how she had ended back up in the bookstore with a protein shake for him but she had found herself doing it. And then she had been nice to him, that hadn't been part of the plan but he had hit himself with the head and she couldn't help but laugh at him.

She found a new section of the bookstore and began to peruse it. Nothing really caught her eye and she felt Nathan's stare focusing on her. She felt a blush creeping up and cursed herself. She hated when he gave her that unnerving stare, which is exactly the look he was giving her right then. Letting out a sigh she walked over to him again.

"Could you stop staring?" she asks softly.

"I wasn't," he muttered, taking another swig of the drink she had brought him.

"Nathan…"

"Okay, fine I was, so what?"

"You told me you had to keep your distance and you staring at me like that isn't helping your case," she reprimanded.

"I'm sorry. I'm going to go…"

"No, Nathan!" but he was already exiting the bookstore. She really did hate her life at times. With a quick glance at Lucas she deemed him to be okay and took off after him.

"Nathan!" she called out, down the sidewalk, she tried to make quick strides and eventually put her pace up to a jog to reach him.

"I'm sorry…it wasn't my place to yell at you for staring,"

"Whatever," he shrugged and continued to walk.

"Wait…can we do something?"

"Us? I don't think that's such a good idea Haley…"

"Please? We don't have to talk or anything, I promise but you don't have anyone to hang out with and neither do I. Maybe we could go to the beach or something?"

"I'd like that," so the two walked to the beach together, in silence. They sat down next each other, shoulders almost touching, in silence. Neither made a move to break their spell of peacefulness together. Taking a deep breath of the salty air Haley finally said something.

"I love the beach,"

"I know," she shot him a surprised sideways glance and gave him a small smile, he smiled back and so the silence resumed. She leaned back on her elbows and closed her eyes, basking in the sun. Nathan glanced over at her and couldn't remember a time she looked prettier or more relaxed, at least in the past three months.

"How you feeling?" she questioned suddenly, opening one eye and looking over and up at him.

"Okay," he let out a heavy sigh and rubbed his face, once again sporting that haggard expression she had seen in the store over their mini Christmas break. "These games are going to be rough,"

"You'll be fine, you always are and hey, Tim is playing some awesome basketball,"

"He is, isn't he?" Nathan looked a little proud and Haley had to crack a grin. "I mean he had to pick up some things from me…" she elbowed him in the ribs at the cocky statement.

"It's nice you're proud of him,"

"He is my best friend,"

"True," she conceded and so they fell into that easy silence for the umpteenth time that afternoon. It was so easy to fall back into conversation with the other about meaningless things. It was the hard stuff—the stuff that caused heartache, anger and tears that they could never seem to get across, they both hoped something in the other would snap and it would all fall into place but so far, no luck and so they sat, in a surprisingly blissful silence.

"Crap, what time is it?" she asked suddenly.

"3:30," Nathan replied, jumping up, knowing that he would have to get back to the gym in fifteen minutes. Haley was just about to push herself up when Nathan gallantly offered his hand which she stared at in surprise for a moment but gratefully accepted it. He pulled her up easily and she dusted at her pants.

"Thanks, Nathan,"

"No problem," he mumbled and they began walking back to the bookstore. Without thinking, Haley slipped her arm through his as they walked along. When they reached the bookstore she quickly pulled away and stepped a few steps away from him.

"I better get Luke,"

"Yeah…he's still sleeping, I see,"

"Probably…" she shrugged. "Guess he didn't sleep much last night. I'll see you at the gym, okay?"

"Sure. Listen, thanks for hanging out with me, it was fun,"

"No problem," she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and bit her lip. "Would you want to do it tomorrow if Luke ends up napping again?"

"Of course,"

"Great, we'll see you in a few minutes!" he nodded and quickly jogged away from her, headed for the gym. She watched him go…hopefully tomorrow would be filled with the silence—no questions, no accusations, nothing but blissful silence.

"Lucasssss," Haley groaned shaking him awake.

"Haleyyy," he mimicked and she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Come on you waste of a life, we have ten minutes to get you to the gym!"

"It's not like you did anything today either, Hales,"

"I went to the beach, while you were sleeping, thank you very much," she replied haughtily as they walked out of the bookstore together.

"Alone?"

"Not exactly," she confessed as he shot her a confused sidelong glance.

"Nathan went too," she squeaked out, Lucas let out a sigh.

"He better not hurt you again, Hales,"

"It was actually…kind of nice,"

"Isn't that how it always starts out?"

"Yes, but it was different this time!"

"Haley…"

"No, really it was just blissful silence,"

"Blissful," Lucas echoed lamely, shaking his head at her. She punched him in the arm

"Just shut up. At least something's happening in my love life Mr. Stuck in a triangle for the rest of his life!"

"Hey, if I've got it….flaunt it, right?" Haley started laughing and almost fell over when they reached the gym but Lucas grabbed her before she fell.

"Oh my god, Lucas!" she gasped out. "You did not just say that!" he smirked and shrugged in innocence. "It's times like these I wonder if you were _supposed_ to be born a girl,"

"Hey!" they reached the locker room and Haley shoved him in ahead of her. She slipped in behind him to snag the water bottles. Nathan caught her eye as he threw her a quick wave and a smile; she waved back while grabbing the water bottle carriers, this didn't get past Lucas, which made him smile despite his protective nature. Maybe everything was going to work out.

Game Two went even more flawless than the first. Nathan started playing up to his typical caliber of play and with Tim it made them a fearsome duo. Once again, Lucas's sub par play was not as noticeable except for Haley who had finally stopped focusing all her worries on Nathan, for the first time in a _long_ time she felt like it would all work out between them, that blissful silence had been key, she knew. She was on top of her managing that night, before the guys even asked for things she had it out and ready for them.

The Ravens won easily, but Haley wasn't too surprised. They had been dominating when both Scotts had been off their game so obviously even if only one had been on and with Tim being a threat all on his own, they were unstoppable or so she hoped for Tree Hill High's sake.

The bus ride home wasn't anything special but within her conversations Nathan was an active participant. Talking animatedly to everyone, specifically Lucas, Peyton and even Brooke, it finally felt like things were getting back to normal…and she wasn't worried about tomorrow, which in all reality, that was what they all should have been worrying about all along.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys, long time no post! I'm so sorry...I've had this up at the RC for quite a while but I haven't had time to post it at good ole Sorry about the long wait...my beta took a while but it was partially my fault too by putting it off. So sorry, please leave your reviews I'm making one post of 15, 16 and the Epilogue so please enjoy and thanks so much for leaving your thoughts. I love them they make writing so much more fun. So without anymore wait please read, review and ENJOY! I have some plans in the works for future stories but this baby's all done. :) **

_How Do You Keep Love Alive_

**.fifteen.**

"Great win," she congratulated that afternoon after meeting him in the bookstore and heading to the beach. Once again, the Ravens had won, Nathan had started playing back to his old form (if not better), Tim had continued to play at Nathan's level and Haley managed perfectly. Once again, thoughts of Lucas lagging had flown in and out of her head by the game's end. Instead she focused on enjoying the afternoon at the beach. This time they had bought deli sandwiches and drinks on the pier and Nathan had even come equipped with a towel for them to sit on.

"Thanks," he said smirking in satisfaction. "But did you see Tim? I wish he had played like this since we were freshmen!"

"You guys probably wouldn't have been friends…" Haley pointed out.

"What? Of course we would have been,"

"No, not necessarily…I mean think about it, Dan really started putting the pressure on you when Lucas joined the team, right? And Tim worshipped you, still probably does, and the ground you walk on. If he had been the superstar and you were second best would you really be friends?"

"Okay, you know what? Let's not talk about this and just enjoy the beach," he snapped and Haley rolled her eyes. They were still on shaky terms and both were well aware and he still had yet to _really_ apologize for their huge falling out.

"Fine, I'm just going to go eat lunch by myself then," she snapped back getting up and finding a good rock to eat on. Nathan groaned and berated himself. He was still in the doghouse with her for the Thanksgiving fight and then the fights at UNC, so this was not going to help matters much. Instead of fighting her on it he decided to leave it alone and so he unwrapped his sandwich and ate it without saying a word or throwing a glance in her direction. He knew she wasn't tying to be mean, just making a point but it still stung a little…it made him seem so shallow and lame He had at one time believed she thought so much more of him. Obviously, he still didn't deserve her, maybe he never had and that's what the gods were trying to show him now.

Haley bit into her sandwich angrily. God, all they did was fight, make out or remain in silence. What a loving relationship they had going for them! Had they really gotten into a petty argument over what might have happened years ago? Who cared! They were seniors now; both Tim and Nathan were sharing the spotlight like it had been for the last year and a half between Nathan and Lucas. Lucas…she had left him to Peyton and Brooke much to his chagrin but she was sure he was having a ton more fun than she was. She threw pieces of bread in front of her to a few nearby seagulls. More and more began swooping in and for some reason Haley had never really liked birds…so it was starting to freak her out a little. Okay, a lot. She was pretty much frozen in fear and she still did not want to be the first to break their fight but it was going to have to happen.

"Nathan!!" she called out nervously. He automatically looked up to see her petrified as more and more seagulls swooped down. He knew about her innate fear of birds, he had yet to witness it for himself and he felt his heart clench up in worry. "Please help," she begged pitifully.

"Okay, Hales. Just wrap up your sandwich…" he coaxed soothingly.

"I can't move…too scared," she managed to get out.

"Okay, I'm coming for you, I promise," he quickly made his way over, disturbing seagulls in the process so some of them flew up near Haley's face, which made her freak out even more. He finally reached her and quickly scooped her up. Her face was white in fear and he thought she was going to burst into tears any second. He quickly made his way over to the blanket where it was currently seagull free. He kneeled down and gently placed her down.

"I hate birds," she mumbled shifting her head into his chest.

"I know you do, baby," he soothed, gently pushing her hair back. "But they're all gone, okay?"

"Yeah," she whispered softly pulling away from him. "Sorry, I was such a baby…"

"Hey, don't worry about it. We fear what we fear, right?"

"Like you fear anything,"

"I fear a lot of things and you know that," he added pointedly.

"Right, sorry…but you don't have any dumb fears like…birds!"

"Sure I do,"

"What then?" He sighed and looked down at his feet, not one to show that vulnerable part of himself to anyone, especially her.

"Chickens," he whispered conspiratorially to her. She immediately replied with a guffaw of laughter as color slowly returned to her face.

"Now you're making me feel stupid, Nathan! Thanks,"

"I'm serious!" he furrowed his brow at her.

"They don't even fly; you can't be scared of them,"

"Their beaks, Haley!" He sounded so desperate and scared she felt as if she had to believe him.

"Okay, no more talks of birds! How about some silence?" Nathan nodded in agreement as he continued to eat his lunch as Haley ate an apple, giving up on bread for fear of the seagulls to be coming back with a vengeance.

"I remember this one time I was walking with Lucas and these birds _freaked_ out at me! Luke of course just laughed at my klutziness…I was so mad at him," she giggled remembering those days. Nathan had to smile slightly at her giddiness. He missed seeing her happy so much sometimes he could feel his heart ache for it.

"Is Luke feeling okay?" Haley shrugged in response.

"I left him with Brooke and Peyton. I didn't really notice until the last two games since you weren't playing so hot either but something's off. Maybe they have just been bad games,"

"Yeah, it'd be easier if he was playing his A game but Tim and I make a pretty good team,"

"You do, learning to share the ball has paid off,"

"Haley!" he groaned and shook his head at her.

"It's true! I remember the days when they would only pass to you and you would pass to no one,"

"Look at you Miss know it all in basketball," she shrugged modestly.

"I've learned a thing or two from some boys I know," he let out a guffaw at this comment.

"Lucas taught you nothing about it," he reminded with a grin.

"He was too wrapped up in Brooke to help me thus you seeing me," she grumbled, scrunching her forehead in annoyance.

"It was sexy, Hales, then again everything you do is…" he offered and she glanced at him quickly before returning her gaze to the ocean in front of her. She opened and closed her mouth a few times before opting for some more blissful silence. "Sorry," he murmured.

"How's your knee? Ready for another game?" she questioned, brushing off the earlier comment going back to safer ground.

"I don't know…I hope so," he pulled up his wind pants and looked at it. Haley scooted over closer to him to get a better look.

"It looks okay…why don't I massage it?" Nathan tried not to choke on the breath he was breathing in when she offered.

"Okay…" he was able to mumble. As always, her touch was like magic to him and he just wanted to grab her face and kiss her senseless. His hands itched to reach for her face but he bit the inside of his cheek to stop it. His foot that wasn't currently being massaged started to bounce as he tried to focus on anything and everything but her small hands sending a sensory overload to his brain.

"Better?" she questioned and he nodded numbly.

"Well we better get going! We have like ten minutes," quickly she jumped up and offered a hand to Nathan who reluctantly accepted it, never one to get help. She rolled her eyes at his reluctance while they folded up the blanket and stuck it in his gym bag. She tossed it over to him and he caught it easily slipping it over his shoulder. They started walking back and Nathan slung an arm around her shoulders as she leaned into him walking like they used to. She still fit; he noted with a faint smile, her petite size was always the perfect match to his large.

They walked to the gym in blissful silence and it was nice. This new tradition of theirs to let Nathan get his edge off by just being quiet was wonderful. He knew the big stuff was coming but it was nice just to have them be together again. Sure, the no kissing or anything more was a pain but he knew slowly…once they overcame the big stuff it would surely come because there was no way he was letting this go no matter what his head screamed at his heart. They reached the gym and immediately parted to get ready for the game.

"Good luck!" she called out and he grinned as well as nodded in response with a wink. She felt a warm feeling spread through her. This game was going to be _good_, they were getting back to where they used to be…the hard stuff (as well as the yelling and the tears) were coming but right now they were in a good place and she could not be happier.

Once again, thoughts of Lucas lagging flew in and out of her head as she watched Nathan kick some serious butt with the help of Tim. Lucas seemed to be playing better than the last couple games but it still was not what she was accustomed to seeing. She shook it off as she handed out cups of water during half-time. Luke smiled his thanks to her and she patted him on the shoulder in encouragement. She finished her usual half-time tasks and headed back to the bleachers.

The third quarter was flying by with the Ravens dominating as usual. She could not help but cheer for Nathan who was playing unbelievable. That massage must have paid off, she mused to herself and while she was thinking of that and admiring the way Nathan's muscles rippled she noticed out of the corner of her eye as Nathan passed the ball to Lucas. Lucas seemed to freeze to his spot and waver a little. He seemed to regain his strength and go for a three-pointer, which he made effortlessly much to Haley's surprise and happiness but that soon faded as she watched his whole body collapse to the court and heard the gasp from the crowd, which was actually from herself. She covered her mouth as she saw he wasn't moving.

"Oh my god," she murmured, her gaze immediately landing on Nathan who was already watching her. She didn't know what to do, she couldn't move as she stared in horror at her best friend. Whitey, Nathan and Tim all got closer while the trainer also came running. Haley pulled out her cell phone at Whitey's command and called 911. She couldn't speak, she was shaking so badly and Nathan understood, his gaze never wavering from her, only to check Lucas every few seconds. He rushed over and took the phone from her, barking all the necessary information. He handed it back and grabbed her hands.

"Haley!" he said loudly getting her attention as she stared blankly at him. 'Listen to me, baby, please," he begged and she nodded slowly. "You're going to have to take Luke to the hospital since you're the only relative here, all right?"

"I don't know if I can," she whispered, her face a million times lighter than what shade it was when she was attacked by seagulls earlier that afternoon.

"Yes you can, I know you, Hales. You're always taking charge of emergencies so I need you to go with Luke, okay?"

"Okay," he pulled her down from the bleachers and she shook off the shock. He pulled her into a tight hug as the paramedics arrived with the stretcher and quickly made their way over to where Lucas lay.

"You can do this. I love you, Hales, you know that?"

"Always and forever," she whispered and nodded, kissing him quickly on the lips before slowly being led out by a paramedic next to Lucas. She took Lucas's hand and whispered soothing words to him. For the first time Nathan glanced over to the cheerleaders where both Peyton and Brooke looked like nervous wrecks. He then took a look to the bench where the whole team looked like a mess. He was going to have to take control of the situation. There was only a minute left in the quarter and then the fourth to be played.

He quickly sprinted over to the girls and told them that Lucas would want them to keep on cheering and not to worry about him. Both Peyton and Brooke had tried to protest but with a cool stare from Nathan they both shut up. He promised Haley was going to make sure everything was going to be okay and he hoped to God he was right. Haley wouldn't…he wouldn't….be able to handle anything less.

He then gathered up his teammates and told them to play their hearts out and win the game for Luke. They had to; it was the least they could do. Lucas had a part in leading the team to where they were and he would not want his teammates to lose the game by being distracted by himself because that was the type of guy he was loyal as well as a team player through and through. He hoped Haley could take control of the situation as well; she was the one who had taught him first. Now he knew what she had gone through with his collapse and he loved her even more for it.

Haley sat in the hard, plastic chair chewing on her lip. There was nothing else to do but wait; she hated waiting rooms, who honestly created a room to just wait…one of the dumbest ideas ever in her book. God, how could she be thinking such trivial things when her best friend was facing life or death? That thought almost made her go into shock all over again but she remembered Nathan's words and feels stronger and braver because of it, like his love always had and still did.

"Haley James-Scott?" Haley snapped up and jumped up.

"That's me," she volunteered. "Any news on Lucas? Is he going to be okay?" she babbled nervously.

"Well we're going to have to do an emergency surgery but we need consent from a parent," Haley gulped. She knew that Karen would be impossible to reach for she was on a plane returning to Tree Hill and Dan…well she didn't really think she had the courage to call him but she would have to.

"I can probably reach his father," she says faintly.

"Great. We just need his consent over the phone," quickly Haley scrolled through her phone book and called Dan. He immediately answered.

"Haley? Is Nathan okay?" she let out a whoosh of breath remembering he was okay.

"He's fine. It's umm….Luke,"

"What about him?"

"He collapsed in the middle of the game and now he needs an emergency surgery," she choked and stumbled on her words as Dan tried to decipher what she was saying. "They need your consent," she finally managed to let out breathlessly.

"Okay, hand the phone over, Haley," he calmly instructed and she did. They had a quick conversation and the doctor handed the phone back over to Haley.

"Haley, are you going to be okay there by yourself?"

"I'm fine," she promised. "I'm sure the team will come when the game's over. Dan, I don't know why you would know this...but if you do….what's wrong with Lucas?" Dan let out a sigh; he knew the question was coming and he didn't want to handle it with his usual brusqueness for fear Haley would freak out and there was no one there to calm her down.

"Well, Haley….Luke has HCM," Haley gasped out loud at this.

"No, but he said the test…"

"He lied," Dan promptly replied. "He should have been taking his pills, I've been paying for them…but I guess he wanted to play his same old self,"

"How stupid! Oh Lucas…" she breathed out silently praying that Luke would be okay.

"Listen Haley, why didn't you call Karen?"

"She's on a flight back home,"

"Okay, I'm going to come down that way the team can go back to Tree Hill with you,"

"I can't leave Lucas!"

"Haley, you are **not** going to be spending the night in that hospital. I will call you as soon as I know _anything_. I'll be there shortly and if the bus gets there before I do, _go home_," Haley was going to protest when Dan hung up on her. She stared at the phone in shock but proceeded to sink down back into the hard, plastic chair she had occupied before. She hoped Nathan would come and rescue her soon enough.

The Ravens had won and even though the victory had been for Lucas it still seemed hollow. Plus, the fact they would be coming back to Charlotte for another game tomorrow seemed even hollower. But Nathan's mind was fully on his family…Lucas, his condition and of course Haley. Dan had called explaining that the bus was to go straight to Tree Hill after picking up Haley at the hospital. Nathan had tried to protest saying he and Haley should be there for Luke but Dan had advised against it and had sounded so damn adamant he didn't even want to fight it.

Nathan was so worried he was still in his uniform and hadn't bothered to shower. He had rushed his teammates to get done in record time and they had complied, just as worried and eager to hear news of Lucas's condition as well as how Haley was faring knowing it was a devastating blow to her to witness that.

The bus was silent as it rumbled down the streets of Charlotte making its way to the hospital. Nathan's leg was jiggling up and down as he chewed on his lower lip. The collapse had been a million times worse than the one he had had last year and he knew without a doubt Lucas was not on drugs. He just couldn't understand what had happened. His game had been off but Nathan had just shrugged it off as a bad night. But Nathan began thinking about the whole season and realized Lucas really had not had his "A" game all year and he couldn't help but wonder why.

The bus pulled up to the hospital and no one moved a muscle. Belatedly Nathan realized he was going to be the one to go get Haley and find out about Luke's condition. He quickly got off the bus and jogged into the waiting room. He saw Haley's tiny frame sitting in one of the uncomfortable chairs, chewing on her lower lip and looking so worried.

He quickly rushed up to her and kneeled in front of her. "Hey," he said softly, getting her attention and she pulled him into the tightest embrace ever.

"Oh Nathan," she breathed softly into his ear, simply melting into him. Tears pricked at Nathan's eyes just hearing her sound so broken.

"Hales," he breathed out, as she pulled him to her tighter.

"How is he?" she shook her head and mumbled out "I don't know,"

"You don't know anything at all?" he questioned, pulling back and looking at her face.

"Well….Dan told me something on the phone earlier,"

"Yeah?" he prodded his thumb immediately making soothing circles on her hand.

"Nathan, Luke has HCM and I guess wasn't taking his medication…"

"But, his test results…"

"I know. How stupid!" she covered her mouth. "I shouldn't be saying those things while he's in surgery,"

"It's okay," Nathan soothed running a hand through her hair as she leaned towards his touch.

"It's not okay! Nathan, Luke could be dy—," Nathan's hand reached out to cover her mouth.

"Don't even say that," he warned. "Not another word, Hales, okay? I've got to have some sort of faith and I gotta believe that it's gonna be okay, I've got to," she nodded as he pulled his hand away from her mouth. "Come on, we have to go, Dan's orders,"

"I don't want to leave him, Nathan," she said desperately, her eyes seeking his for some sort of understanding.

"I know…you have no idea, Hales but we have to, okay? Maybe it'll be better," he stood up and held his hand out for her to take. Numbly she took it and shuffled her way through the ER with Nathan leading her. He was afraid if he let go she would simply wander off, he couldn't remember being more worried about her, not even Lucas's accident the year before had she been this much of a mess. They climbed onto the bus and Nathan just shook his head at Whitey who simply tugged his baseball cap lower.

Nathan slid into the bus seat and Haley followed but instead of sitting next to him she unexpectedly sat on his lap. Letting him know she needed as much human contact as possible for the moment their hands never letting go. She rested her head on his shoulder, listening to his pulse and the calming effect of his heartbeat. No one spoke; the bus started up and began its trek back to Tree Hill. She promptly fell asleep the stress exhausting and so he simply made sure she was comfortable and watched her sleep, making sure she was okay.

Eventually they reached Tree Hill but instead of feeling glad he was home, he just felt worse knowing that there was no way the two of them would be spending the night together. He'd be lucky if he even got to drive her home. He jostled her gently awake and she seemed disoriented.

"I just had this horrible dream that Luke…" she began whispering but stopped in the middle of the sentence as she looked around the bus and noticed the somber expressions and lack of Lucas Scott. "It wasn't a dream," she breathed out and Nathan shook his head as she closed her eyes. "Damn it," she muttered and he nodded his head in agreement. He led her off the bus and they stood a foot or so apart. Brooke quickly informed Haley that she would be spending the night at Peyton's because both were wrecks and Haley was welcome to come but she politely declined.

"Do you need a ride home?" Nathan questions softly, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"No thanks," she said quickly, pulling away from his touch.

"How are you getting home then?"

"I'm going to walk,"

"Haley, it's dark out there's no way that I'm--,"

"Nathan," she said weakly stopping him in mid-sentence. "I need to, okay? I need to clear my head. I'll see you tomorrow," she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek, letting go of his hand. "Thanks for everything today…the birds, in the gym and in the waiting room, you were amazing," he shook his head refusing her compliments.

"Haley…you were great too," she shook her head too.

"I wasn't. I was, I am a mess but you were great, Nathan, I needed you and you pulled through. Thank you," and with that she started walking in the direction of Luke's house. He watched her silhouette fade as he slowly made his way to his car and made the way to his house.

Haley arrived at the empty Scott-Rowe home and her heart ached at the darkness. She let herself in and turned on the lights, the pictures of her and Lucas and their childhood was scattered throughout the rooms and she realized what a bad idea this had been coming back here, alone. Dropping her bag, she immediately turned out of the house and started running.

Nathan lay on his bed, coming in and immediately lying down. He tossed a basketball up and down repeatedly. Every few seconds he'd glance at the clock dismayed that his father had not called and that it wasn't morning already. He knew there was not a chance he would be sleeping a wink tonight. But he knew he certainly wouldn't be the only one and if need be he'd be calling her just to hear her breathe. He continued to throw the ball up and down but it was no use he couldn't focus on the basketball or anything other than worrying. He threw the ball across the room at his one bare wall (specifically for that purpose) and got up. He slammed his bedroom door before promptly stomping down the stairs and slamming the front door shut. He took off running, just trying to empty his head.

Blood was rushing through her ears as her heart pounded and she gasped for breath. Never before had she taken a likening to running but tonight things were different. As she leaned over catching her breath she looked up and realized she knew this building quite well. She loved this building; she recalled and immediately searched for a certain door. It was open…and so she ran up the stairs and stepped in the room. Things were different, empty, but that was to be expected. But the pink paint stain screamed out to her and she realized that it was her picture from their wedding…she really had done a number to Nathan's heart she realized and that just made her heart ache all the more.

He couldn't remember the last time he had run this long. Maybe that rainy day, last year…when he and Haley had made up in front of her house and then headed to his apartment…only to have him propose to her. But still he felt that he had not run nearly enough. He looked up and realized he was in the exact place where they had run through the rain to get to his apartment. He stared at the apartment building in wonderment. He looked for that certain door and realized it was wide open and the light was on.

Haley opened the closet door and saw a box tucked away in the corner. She leaned down and got it. She realized it was pictures of the three of them—her, Nathan and Lucas. For only being true friends for half a year, they sure had a lot of pictures. She blamed that mostly on Brooke.

"Oh Lucas," Haley said softly shaking her head at a picture. "Why did you play without your medication? I wish you had told me," she said moving the box over to the counter staring at the smiles. She couldn't remember the last time the three of them had been happy, all three of them, together. Since before she left for the tour…months ago. She leaned against the countertop feeling herself slowly starting to lose it. She hadn't cried yet much to her surprise. She couldn't because crying would make this situation all too real and she wasn't ready for that.

She looked up and saw Nathan come through the door. "Nathan?" she questioned incredulously. He looked up when hearing his name in shock and met her eyes. He lingered in the doorway unsure of what to do or where to go, so he simply stared.

"Haley?"

"What are you doing here?" they both blurted out simultaneously. They both remained silent unsure of who should speak.

"Hales?" he questioned again.

"I couldn't stay in that house surrounded by memories of Luke so I left and started running and I wound up here. Found more memories of Luke," she explained gesturing to the box in front of her. He slowly came into the apartment to look at the pictures.

"What about you?"

"I couldn't stop thinking about it," he explained. "I was tossing my basketball up and down, up and down…and nothing could take my mind off of him…," he said softly, swallowing and then admitting the truth "Or you,"

She glanced up at him as he looked at her worriedly. Suddenly thoughts began rushing through her brain…what if…._Nathan_ had HCM too? She couldn't lose both Scott boys! But who said she was even losing Lucas, Luke was going to be okay, right? But Nathan had lied before to her…about High Flyers, about getting a keyboard instead of a car…

In typical Haley James-Scott fashion she blurted it out. "Do you have HCM?"

Nathan's face indicted his shock at the question but he answered it nonetheless. "No. I told you the truth after I took the test,"

"Well we thought Lucas told the truth too but he didn't. Now he's at the hospital and he'll be lucky if he survives this!" Nathan winced and Haley covered her mouth in shock of what she had just said aloud. It was in the back of both of their minds but neither had dared to mention it since she almost had at the hospital. "Oh my god," she mumbled. "Oh my god…"

"Haley, it's going to be okay,"

"It's not okay, Nathan! I might be losing both boys whom I love the most!"

"Both?"

"You and I are so far apart right now…you might have HCM…Lucas….oh god," she choked on her words.

"Haley, I don't have HCM. I didn't lie about it; I wouldn't lie about something like this,"

"You lied about High Flyers,"

"Yes, and you lied about Chris!" he immediately clamped his mouth shut as she grew furious. So what if he had been so great earlier tonight he had no right to shove that in her face and he did it every chance he got and she was sick of it this wasn't even the time for such a conversation.

"Do not make this about us, Nathan! Because it's not…your brother, my brother-in-law, my best friend…is in the hospital because of your father's genetics so shut the fuck up. I'm still pissed as hell at you but Lucas is priority so don't you dare turn this into a vendetta against me. I'm out of here," she finally said, sprinting out of the apartment, past him, unable to handle him blaming her for everything once again. Nathan groaned but knew he couldn't let her get away this time.

"Haley, wait!" he called out as he saw her scurrying down the stairs. With his long legs he was able to take the steps two at a time to reach the parking lot and catch up to her easily. He grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. "Stop running," he said calmly as she wheezed trying to catch her breath. They stood there in silence until finally Nathan spoke up.

"I'm sorry," he apologized and they continued to stare.

"It's just not fair," she finally let out, the tears that had yet to fall, finally falling down in torrents.

"Haley…"

"Why did he have to lie to me? Lie to us! And the medication…he stopped taking it, Nathan. I'm so mad at him, but I can't be…I can't be mad at someone who's trying to live, can I?" they inched closer to each other until they were mere inches apart. Without anyone else to lash out at she began pushing at him. Instead of retaliating he stood tall and strong, letting her get her frustrations with Lucas, with him, out. She pushed him over to a car and continued to hit him while he leaned up against it, taking it.

She continued to beat her fists, push and shove at him and Nathan simply let her do it. He knew that Lucas falling was one of the worst things to happen in her life and she didn't know how to deal with it. He couldn't blame her; it was one of the worst things to happen to him as well.

So she hit him as he tried to calm her down but it wasn't working. Sobs were wracking her body as she continued to hit him. She met his mouth in a searing kiss but still all the while attempting to beat the hell out of him but he took it. Until he finally let out a small gasp of pain as one of her fists hit his scar from the racecar accident….

Fuck," he swore under his breath and Haley stopped. Her sobs continuing as she stared at him. "I'm okay," he promised and she immediately backed away from him, recoiling from his body.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…" she stumbled out the words jumbling together as she wiped furiously at her tears, scared to let him see her be vulnerable. "I didn't mean to hurt you," she said quietly eliciting a gasp in horror at the blood.

"You didn't, Haley," he promised. "Come here," he said softly and she shook her head.

"I hurt you, look, you're bleeding!" she gasped. "Did I cut you?"

"No, it was from the accident, it doesn't hurt. I'll be fine,"

"The accident I missed," she let out shakily. "And now you're hurt. First Lucas, now you….God…" She was coming to the conclusion that her whole world was ripping at the seams and she could only watch the disasters unfolding.

"Lucas is going to be okay,"

"You don't know that," she bit out harshly she then closed her eyes and let out a deep breath. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean that,"

"It's okay, you're right…I can hope though, can't I?" She nodded her head. "I'm going to check for band-aids, I might have left them in the apartment by accident," he continued indicating to his scar. They both headed back up the apartment stairs, with Haley watching his scar worriedly making sure it wasn't spurting out more blood. He headed to the bathroom while she stood in the middle of the empty apartment. She looked so lost and forlorn, sniffling and her eyes puffy and red-rimmed.

"See? All better," he told her gently. She looked at him warily.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Will you come here, please?" she stood there, unsure what to do. "Hales," he said brokenly, his hand rubbing at his face. "I'm hurting as much as you are about this," she rushed into his arms as if she had been waiting for this moment her whole life. He held her tightly as if he never wanted to let her go, and truth be told, he didn't want to let her go. Not ever. And in that one moment everything clicked into place and he knew that he wanted to be with her again…not just in the hang out, sleep with kind of sense be with her in every sense of the words: husband and wife.


	16. Chapter 16

**.sixteen.**

They stood for a long time locked in each other's embrace, in the middle of their old apartment. The apartment filled with old memories and broken hearts.

They grew tired of standing and slowly gravitated to the wall, where they both slid down against still keeping body contact, as if they were afraid someone would break them if they were apart.

"What are you hurting over?" Haley asked quietly.

"What?" Nathan asked, looking over at her patiently.

"You said you were hurting as much as I was over this is it Luke or our fight?"

"Both," he admitted lowly. "Obviously Luke tonight but our fight and our avoiding it…it's killing me, Hales. I'm an idiot; I shouldn't have said those things,"

"At least you finally told me what you were thinking," Haley said quietly, her head softly landing on his shoulder.

"Shouldn't we talk about Lucas?" Nathan said in concern, remembering Haley's earlier words.

"What is there to say Nathan? He risked his life for a game,"

"A love," Nathan reminded her.

"Sure, a love but would you risk your life for basketball," Nathan let out a heavy sigh.

"A year ago, I would've said yes in a heartbeat," he admitted. "But then…then there came you and my whole life changed. Basketball is my first love, always will be but not the love of my life. Not now, not ever a love of my life…you….you're the love of my life…you're it for me, Hales,"

"How can you just say that?" Haley questioned.

"I feel it in my heart," he admitted.

"Okay, but why now? Why not…last month, even yesterday! You couldn't say anything close to this and now…now this? I don't know what to say, Nathan,"

"You don't have to say anything,"

"But I do, don't you get it? When Lucas fell tonight…all I could think about was you. Yes, I was scared to death for Luke, but you, you were my first thought, what if I lose you…I can't lose you,"

"You won't, Haley,"

"I already have…I already am," she let out shakily but managed to continue." And that scares me…scares me more than you'll ever know,"

"I feel the same way,"

"When I left, Nathan, I left because you issued me th—,"

"We don't have to talk about it, Haley," Nathan said.

"But we do, Nathan! Don't you get it? We never talk about it. We skirt around it and then it all blows up in our face, like at Thanksgiving so please, just please…let me say this,"

"When you told me if I went on tour…we were done…I didn't know how to react. I don't do well with ultimatums. I'm not some pet for god sakes so I left for selfish reasons. Because I'm just as stubborn as you and wanted to show you I wasn't just a possession. That I wasn't just a pretty face so I went but that didn't mean my heart went with me. My heart was here, in this apartment, with you, always," she said softly.

"Haley…"

"Let me finish," she said, her tone mild. "The tour…it was _amazing_, showing people what this little girl, what I had inside. I wasn't the youngest of the James clan or 'tutor girl' or Lucas's best friend or your girlfriend or your wife; it was just me singing what came from my heart. I never got that chance to be on my own, one minute I was Lucas's best friend, the next your girlfriend and then your wife. I loved the tour but I never, not for a second loved it more than you," Nathan couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief at that admission.

"Thank God," he mumbled into her hair.

"I couldn't…even when I was on tour…every concert I would look for someone that looked like you. Maybe it was their height, their hair color, their eyes, something. And I'd sing for that one person hoping, just hoping it was you…but it never was until that one day…"

"I came," Nathan said softly.

"You did and I was _so_ happy but then you left before I could even explain anything, Nathan,"

"I know and I'm sorry it was just so overwhelming. You had a picture of us along with pictures of you and Chris, you weren't wearing your ring…you were saying we rushed things, I didn't know what to think Haley and I was so mad for you not wearing your ring, I couldn't see straight, so I had to leave,"

"And I'm sorry that happened. I should've refused the company but they wouldn't let me wear it and I felt I didn't deserve to…I admitted that to Luke when he visited me in New York...Luke…" she said softly with a shake of her head. "So I kept on picturing you at the concerts, it kept me going. But then that call about your accident…I thought I was going to lose you so I left, I was headed home and you called and told me to follow my dreams,"

"I had this alternate universe dream," he admitted. "My mom and I were the ones Dan left. Dan was with Lucas and Karen, not us. We were best friends but there was something more going on," he smiled sadly, remembering. "I just didn't want to be the reason you were cutting your dreams short. I wanted you to come back on your own terms,"

"I had been thinking about it the whole time. I didn't belong in that world, I had come to loathe it but unsure of whether I had a welcome place in your life…I went back but it wasn't the same. My head had gone along with my heart back to you. I couldn't pick anyone in the crowd to be you and then one night…Chris sings this 80's cover…._Missing You_ and for the first time on tour, the house lights go up and I could see everyone in that concert venue and it was the first time I realized that none of them…were you and I fell apart. I couldn't stop crying, I could barely breathe so the next day, I was gone, off to Tree Hill because just like your fall last year or even today with Lucas's fall I realized _nothing else matters_,"

"Nothing else matters," Nathan repeated, remembering his collapse and how she had been his saving grace. The one person he could turn to while his parents were feuding over him, his 'friends' supplying the drugs, his half-brother hating him…she was the one, sure thing in his life.

"Can I talk now?" he asked quietly and Haley nodded.

"I'm sorry I was an ass with you about having a baby. I would _love_ having kids with you one day, Haley. A whole basketball team, actually,"

"No way!" she exclaimed jabbing him in the ribs, he smiled tenderly at her.

"But Dan planted the seed in my head and it kept festering until finally _I _was convinced that's what you were doing. I just…I'm not ready for that yet and it scared me shitless so I was an ass."

"You were," she agreed readily.

"Hey!" he protested and she smiled softly at him.

"I love you Nathan Scott," she said softly, her eyes shining on the verge of tears and meeting his gaze.

"I love you too," he paused and grinned. "Haley James-Scott," she smiled widely at the full use of her name.

"I'm sorry for everything," she blurted out and he nodded his agreement. "Can we start over?"

"Haley," he shook his head at that. "I wouldn't want to start over," she gaped at him and he quickly put a finger to her lips before she could get upset with him. "Starting over would mean I would have to forget a whole lot of good times and a small amount of bad times. Even if I could really take away the bad times I wouldn't,"

"What, why?"

"This past year…I've learned so much about life and love because of you, because of us. It brought us here to this moment, to our old apartment…" she nodded in agreement, her smile small. "I realized a lot of things today because of you at the beach and Lucas. Life's short, Haley,"

"It is," she said quietly and an idea popped into his brain.

"Can I have your ring for a second?" she quickly slid it off, he changed his positioning so he was more kneeling in front of her on one knee instead of sitting next to her. He slid it back on her finger while she looked at him in confusion.

"Marry me, Haley," she opened her mouth, still confused but he shook his head at her. "Marry me again in front of all our friends and our family," her smile broadened.

"Yes!" she said eagerly, launching herself on top of him and sending him flying backwards. "Yes, yes, yes," she whispered peppering his face with kisses. He couldn't help but laugh at her antics but that quickly died as her lips angled to meet his in a searing kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck she felt a chain and pulled it out to see. She saw his wedding ring dangling from it and she smiled even more.

"Oh Nathan," she whispered, tears springing to her eyes. She immediately pulled them back up so she could break the chain and put his ring in the rightful place. "That's better," she said with a small giggle and Nathan couldn't help but to join in.

"So this one night made you think of a second wedding?" she questioned as he leaned back up against the wall.

"Ever since the fights at UNC I had been thinking about it," he admitted lowly. "I just didn't know how to apologize. I'm sorry it took so long,"

"Me too," she whispered, meeting his lips in a sweet kiss full of love, desire and whispers of promises to come. Suddenly, Nathan's cell phone started ringing, as did reality. The seriousness of Lucas's situation finally sunk in. Nathan's eyes met Haley's as the smiles faded and he reached for her hand, which she gladly gave to him. He answered it quickly.

"Hey Dad….how's Luke?" Nathan asked worriedly as he gripped Haley's hand tightly. Dan let out a long sigh, causing Nathan's insides to clench. Haley squeezed his hand in reassurance as she felt him tense up.

"Well, for a while it didn't look like he would make it but he pulled through, Nathan. He's going to be okay," Nathan let out a whoosh of breath and told her he was okay. Haley squealed and they both grinned.

"Who's there with you?"

"Haley," Nathan said easily happiness filling him through and through. "We're back together, Dad,"

"That's great news, son," Nathan nearly dropped the phone in shock at his dad's sincere tone.

"Thanks Dad," he said warily.

"I mean it, son. I'm sorry I had any hand in making things harder for you two, when I saw how miserable the two of you were apart…I realized my mistake,"

"Well, thanks, I guess. Listen, I've gotta go," he said quickly, hanging up without another thought.

"He's gonna be okay!" Haley said happily, clapping her hands.

"He is," Nathan said nodding his agreement. "And we are too," he got up and grabbed her hand, dragging her out of the apartment.

"Nathan, what are we doing?"

"We have some business to take care of," he said with a waggle of his eyebrows.

"Well I was just thinking how about before the second wedding we implement a no sex rule?" Nathan stopped short, her small frame immediately running into him.

"Starting when?" she smiled wickedly at him.

"Now," he smirked at her.

"Right. Well can I still kiss you like this?" he questioned leaning down and kissing her neck.

"Yes,"

"And this?" he asked huskily dropping kisses down the other side of her neck.

"Well yes…."

"You still think this is such a good idea?" he questioned, eyeing his wife's lust filled gaze towards him.

"No," she said timidly.

"Now that's more like it woman!" he growled and she laughed loudly at that.

"Let's go caveman," she said with a wink and he couldn't want her more than he did in that moment. He squatted in front of her and she looked at him like he was insane. "Hop on, Hales!" he said. "We've got to get back as fast as possible," she giggled at this as she complied wrapping her legs around his midsection and wrapping her arms around his neck as he start quickly down the stairs, her laughter echoing throughout the parking lot as well as Nathan's chuckles.

The laughter had continued the entire run to Nathan's house. But with her breasts pushing up against him, he couldn't wait to have her in his bed, it soon became serious the instant they entered his bedroom and they wouldn't have had it any other way as he dumped her unceremoniously on the bed and immediately crawled on top of her.

"Way too many clothes, mister," she reprimanded with a wide grin.

"I could say the same with you missy," he growled and she could see the lust swirling in his eyes and almost melted into a puddle of goo as her insides turned to mush.

"Make love to me, Nathan," she whispered and he eagerly complied as he unbuttoned her collared shirt and she moved to unbutton his collared shirt.

"That was amazing!" Haley said breathless, her legs intertwined with Nathan's as they lay there.

"It wasn't bad," Nathan said lazily with a smirk.

"Oh not bad, huh?" she immediately leaned up and left him with a kiss grappling for more and she immediately felt his want for her coming back.

"Amazing," he agreed with a low rumble of chuckling.

"That's more like it," Haley said satisfied. "Now, how about another round?"

"Haley," Nathan groaned. "You're insatiable. I do have to play basketball tomorrow and it's been a long night,"

"But after the game tomorrow?" she asked eagerly.

"What happened to the no sex pact?" she let out a guffaw at that and they simply laughed and immediately they both yawned. "Night Haley," he said softly, leaving a lingering kiss on her mouth.

"Night Nathan," she replied, her voice just as soft. "I love you,"

"I love you too," and with a smile on both their faces they drifted off to sleep. What had been soon deemed their worst night ever had unexpectedly turned into one of their best nights in a long, long time.

"Haley James-Scott!" Brooke squealed the instant Nathan and Haley arrived in the school parking lot to get ready to head off to Charlotte. Their smirks and happy glances had immediately given them away.

"Brooke Davis," Haley mocked as the two smirked in her direction.

"Oh my God, this is amazing! You two both have the I've got laid smirks!" she clapped and squealed again. "And Lucas is going to be fine! Oh my God, I love life!" she shrieked causing a dirty look from Whitey to be cast at her. She smiled unabashedly before squealing one more time. "Okay, I'm done, Grumpy!" she hissed in his direction but smiled the whole time. "I want details, later," she whispered to Haley, slapping her quickly on the ass before bounding off to tell whoever would listen the good news.

"Congrats, guys!" Peyton said with a wide smile hugging the two of them. "It's about damn time. I'm glad Lucas's fall gave you two some perspective!"

"And you?" Haley said knowingly, seeing the smile stretched across her face.

"I called Jake last night," she admitted softly. "I applied to that art school in Savannah I was telling you about and I got in, I decided I'm going there to be with him,"

"Peyton, that's awesome!" Haley said excitedly and Nathan mumbled something about being glad she was finally happy. Haley playfully bumped his hip and gave him a look, telling him to behave; he smiled at her innocently and simply shrugged. Peyton was soon commanded to help Brooke out and left the two alone.

"Now, if only Lucas will get his act together with Brooke and life will be perfect," Haley said contentedly, going up on her tiptoes to kiss him. He pulled her closer to him and immediately seeked entrance into her mouth with his tongue eliciting a groan from Haley. They heard a throat clearing and immediately sprang apart guiltily to meet the hard gaze of Whitey.

"Sorry," they both mumbled pulling apart and headed for the bus. "Now, wait a gosh darn minute you two!" they stopped and shuffled back over to Whitey.

"Is it true?" he asked quietly and the duo exchanged confused glances. "You two are back together?" they both nodded and he suddenly grinned, shocking them.

"Finally!" he let out a laugh and winked at the two. "Didn't I tell you two it would happen?" they nodded smiling along with him, relieved they weren't in trouble for their public display of affection.

"Now skedaddle we do have a game to play, Scotts," they both nodded in agreement and hurried their way onto the bus. Nathan chose a seat and Haley immediately snuggled up into his arm as they chatted with Tim, Brooke and Peyton. The only thing missing was Lucas and she knew he would soon be back amongst them and so she smiled while Nathan looked down at her and grinned in response.

The last game was as flawless as could be. Nathan and Tim shone playing excellent ball and even allowing some of their other teammates to get some limelight for once. Lucas's absence was apparent but the rest of the team had gelled enough with him to be okay without him. And Haley managing was the best it had even been, she hadn't stopped smiling for even a second the entire game or after it.

They were awarded a trophy at the end of the game and photographers snapped away at the team quickly Nathan made a request and the team whole-heartedly agreed with the idea.

They arrived at the hospital full of good spirit and cheer. Many patients at the hospital had come out of their rooms to join in on their happiness. They eventually reached Lucas's room with Nathan the first to come in. He had never been so glad to see his brother and had told him so and Lucas wholeheartedly agreed. The rest of the team soon filed in as did the reporters and photographers as Haley hung back unsure of where she fit in.

Nathan and Lucas both noticed her absence immediately. "Wait!" both yelled loudly and Whitey glanced at them quite amused at the spectacle they were making. "Haley James-Scott!" they both bellowed and Haley poked her head in through the door, her smile the brightest and widest it could ever possibly be at the sight of the two of them. "Get your butt over here!" Whitey commanded pointing to the spot between the two Scott boys. She positioned herself and they handed the trophy for her to hold between them.

"This is the first of many I expect from you boys," she said with a laugh. Lucas muttered something about not being able to play anymore. "Well you're going to help me manage then! It's tougher than you think, Lucas," she reprimanded.

"Says the girl who mocked it and twittered on about 'how hard can it be, Luke?'"

"Oh shut up, Lucas!"

"Never,"

"That's what I like to hear. You're never doing that to me again, you hear?"

"Yes ma'am," he mocked.

"Shut up, you two," Nathan hissed. "They're trying to take pictures!"

"You love us," Lucas sing-songed to him, never so glad to be a part of this family as he was in that instant. "Her, yes. You? Not so much, Luke!" the three laughed at that and Haley nodded her agreement but suddenly remembered something.

"P.S." Haley whispered in Lucas's ear. "Peyton and Jake are back on track and you're _so_ talking to Brooke as soon as possible," he grinned at that and finally someone grew tired of the Scotts antics and somehow got their attention.

"SCOTT!" he called and the three immediately looked at the camera, grins plastered on their faces and the flashes went off and the cameras clicked. Soon everyone began filing out but Nathan, Haley and Whitey remained.

"One more shot with you four please!" a reporter requested and they all immediately agreed. Once again the three teenagers were teasing each other mercilessly. Haley hugged Lucas tighter, Nathan tried to kiss Haley and Whitey simply grinned. They got their attention one more time.

"SCOTT!" they called out again, indicating all three of them and they grinned as if this was one of the happiest moments of their lives because it was in fact.

Whitey chuckled to himself who knew that from that day in late September calling out Scott, meaning Haley would lead them to this? Oh wait, he did and with one last glance to his three favorite Scotts he silently thanked Camilla for her help, knowing she would love this generation of the Scotts best.


	17. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

Haley smiled at the picture that hung before her as she sat in the comfortable leather chair. The Ravens had gone on to win the state championship that year with Lucas acting as assistant coach since playing was out of the question. Next to that photo are others of the three Scotts and the occasional Brooke appearance.

The three of them then went off to UNC with Peyton going to Georgia and Brooke going to UNC with the three Scotts. UNC was where Nathan made himself into a superstar and Lucas was able to sit on the bench and play little on the condition he took his medicine. Haley had not managed in college but had volunteered to be the team's tutor much to the Scott brothers delight.

From college, Nathan decided to give pro ball a shot and Lucas decided his degree in sports management was good enough for him. With Nathan as his first client he fast became one of the youngest, most successful sports agents in the U.S. Nathan played professionally until his knee injury seventeen years after his debut into the NBA and that was how she had ended up here in this room with her guitar sitting in her lap.

"…we're so gallantly streaming," Haley blew out under her breath as she absent mindedly played her guitar. She leaned further back in the chair as she sprawled herself in it with her back to the door, she continued to sing. "And the rockets red glare…the bombs bursting in air…"

"Of course it's her! But why would she need to practice? I mean she's heard and has sung the song only a million times before," one of Haley's most favorite female voices rang out into the room. She sat upright and spun her chair around to meet the amused expressions of her two of her best friends.

"Oh my god!" she squealed, placing the guitar on the desk and hopping up to give them hugs. "If it isn't Mr. Lucas Scott hot shot sports agent in L.A. with his super hot, super famous actress as well as Mr. Scott's wife Brooke Davis-Scott!" she feigned excitement over their celebratory status. Both chuckled at her exuberance as she hugged them both.

"That it is!" Brooke declared proudly, so glad to see Haley.

"It's been too long Hales," Lucas commented giving her another hug.

"And that would be your fault," she teased pulling out and giving Brooke another hug.

"Actually all her fault," Lucas corrected, winking in the direction of his wife. She shook her head ruefully at him.

"Lucas!" Brooke complained, smacking him squarely in the chest.

"Ouch, babe that hurt!" he shot her a wounded look and Brooke simply smirked. Haley grinned, happy to note that even after all these years since their senior year (twenty one to be exact) some things will never change. "So Haley, where's the man of the hour? Where's Coach at?"

"Oh he's around here somewhere…probably giving the boys a pep talk…." she smiled widely as she met Coach's eyes.

"I'm right here," chuckling he hugged Luke and Brooke quickly before kissing Haley on the lips. After Nathan's injury, Whitey had called claiming he needed to see the Scott family. Although he had sworn he would stop coaching the year Nathan and Lucas had graduated he had stayed on like everyone had always assumed he would. Whitey had wooed the family and convinced them into coming back to Tree Hill so he could finally retire.

"I missed you," Haley murmured as he moved to stand behind her, slinging an arm around her shoulder.

"I missed you too, baby," he whispered, nuzzling his nose against her cheek as she could feel the nervous grin creep back onto his face. She smiled widely at him; he was still as handsome as ever and so cute whenever he was nervous.

"You excited?" Lucas questioned and Nathan nodded, bouncing on his feet jostling Haley slightly. She shot him a look and he meekly shrugged mouthing a 'Sorry' to her.

"I just hope I live up to Whitey,"

"Well good luck with that one," Brooke said jokingly.

"Maybe half as good, Nathan," Haley said grinning up at him, he bumped her hip in response and she bumped him back.

"Well we're going to go find Peyton, Jake, Jenny and that fiancé of hers! I can't believe she's getting married!" Brooke squealed. "It seems like yesterday…"

"We were seniors in high school and she was just a baby," Lucas mocked, rolling his eyes at the familiar speech. Haley and Nathan watched amused as Brooke huffed at that, smiled tightly at the two as she grabbed Lucas's arm, hard. "Good luck!" Lucas called out in pain.

Giggling Haley turned and wrapped her arms around the neck of her husband. The giggles died down as she saw the look of intensity in Nathan's eyes.

"You ready?" he asked as he started to bounce again but Haley stopped him with a calming rub to his neck, she nodded in response to his question.

"What about you Coach?" she teased.

"Hell yeah but I just need to do two things," he whispered.

"And whatever could that be?"

"This," he murmured, his voice dangerously low as he met her lips in a heated kiss. "And this," he said when they pulled apart for air. His hand slid down to her ass and he squeezed it.

"Nathan!" she squealed in surprise, her eyes dancing at his blatant flirting. He simply smirked in response.

"Knock 'em dead, Hales," he advised with a wink as she pulled away. "You too, Scott," she said as she turned to leave him. He quickly slapped her ass this time and she turned around to give him a dirty look as he innocently held his hands up.

"See you later Nathan," she said, blowing a kiss his way. "Love you,"

"Love you too," he called back as he headed back down towards the locker room, hopefully on the way to his first win as a coach.

"Well, well Coach Scott what a _fabulous _win," Haley pulled as she sauntered into his office.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves yet," Nathan cautioned. "They were a crappy team. We have to play better," Haley tilted her head to the side as he pinched the bridge of his nose and rubbed his temples. "What?" he asked at her scrutinizing gaze.

"I was just wondering where my husband is….you might know him. A little over six feet, brown hair, blue eyes, cocky as hell….because you, sir simply are not him," she said walking around the desk and wrapping her arms around his neck and settling in his lap.

"Okay, okay. It's me Haley…we were pretty fabulous weren't we?" he asked her giddily as a childlike grin appeared on his face.

"That's more like my husband," she teased. "And I told you so. You love this job already, don't you?" he simply nodded as he leaned in and kissed Haley hard.

"Thanks for making me take it, babe," he murmured, deep into their kiss. But as they were kissing they were rudely interrupted.

"MOM! DAD! Oh, eww…oh my god, I'm scarred for life! Yes, Brian they're making out again. God, I wish I had normal parents," sixteen-year-old Brooke Scott complained. Haley grinned at Brooke; she was such a reminder of herself and her parents at that age. Meanwhile, Nathan glowered at his daughter. He loved his children to death but at times like these…he could do without the two of them.

"What do you want Brooke?" Nathan questioned harshly and she simply smirked at his upset gaze, used to it by the time she had turned five.

"Brian is driving me and the rest home, okay?"

"With what car?" Nathan demanded. "Your mustang _of course_, daddy," she teased.

"Brian Scott!" Haley screeched and it was Nathan's turn to smirk as their sixteen-year-old son (yes, they had had twins) appeared in the doorway.

"I'm driving the van!" he said in his defense.

"Good. Make sure your younger brothers are in bed by ten, okay?" Brian nodded solemnly. "Did you shower?"

"Yes, Mom!" he huffed in annoyance at the usual instructions.

"Did you pick up all the water bottles Brooke?" Haley then asked her daughter. She nodded and Nathan tossed them the van keys.

"See you at home, drive safe Brian," Nathan quickly instructed, nodding at his children as they hurried out of the office, laughing and chattering about something.

"Now where were we?" Haley huskily asked.

"Right about here…." He replied as their lips were mere inches apart. "You did good Mrs. Scott," he grinned at their kiss.

"You too, Mr. Scott," she agreed wholeheartedly. "We did good," she amended.

After a long make-out session, with promises of more at home in their bed…standing in the doorway, next to Nathan, Haley looked back at the first two pictures of them and Lucas to grace this office.

"Remember how Whitey claimed me being a manager wasn't a match making scheme?"

"Yeah," Nathan drawled out, wondering where her head was at.

"He was such a liar!" Laughing at her comment Nathan kissed her softly on the forehead.

"Thank God for him though, huh?"

"I would've gotten you back with or without that scheme, mister. He was so proud of you today!" she began to ramble and Nathan closed the door and locked it behind him. "Let's go home, Hales," he said softly as she wrapped her arm around his waist and they walked out to the car. "Let's go home," she echoed, never sick of hearing those three words.


End file.
